Náhled
by elenor
Summary: Poslední z trilogie a posledně s Dudleym v minulosti. Lidé z minulosti uvidí svojí budoucnost a minulost mnohem přesněji než kdy dřív. Co řekne Lily, co Petr a co například paní profesorka McGonagolová? Jaké reakce to vyvolá? Jak se zachová třeba Bellatrix? To vše uvidíte nebo spíše přečtete v náhledu, který není jenom o slovech, ale hlavně o lidech co je psali.
1. Kapitola první- U čtyř svícnu

**U čtyř svícnů**

**Letní prázdniny zrovna započaly a Severus Snape přijel domů a vybaloval kufr. Matka na něj volala z přízemí jejich baráčku, aby všechno špinavé prádlo rovnou hodil do koše na prádlo, když se v jeho pokojíku objevil domácí skřítek.**

**,,Pan vás očekává." Řekl skřítek a uklonil se.**

**,,Jaký pán?" Ptal se Severus, který upustil v úleku své špinavé spodky.**

**Skřítek místo aby odpověděl tak ho popadl za rukáv a přemístil se pryč. Objevil se s ním v dosti velké hale, která byla celá vykládaná mramorem a osvětlena kulatými svíčkami. Divné, pomyslel si Severus, že tu nevisí žádný portrét, ale jenom krajinky asi z Francie. Kde probůh jsem to skončil? Chtěl se zeptat, ale skřítek se slovy ,,počkejte na ostatní" zmizel. Tak tu chvilku Severus tan stál sám a připadal si v dosti groteskní situaci. Najednou z čista jasna se objevil skřítek tentokrát z jeho matkou.**

**,,Kde jsi byl Severusi, všude jsem tě hledala." Objala ho.**

**,,Nevím, jenom ten skřítek mě přemístil sem." Řekl trochu vylekaně Severus. Tohle se mu rozhodně nestávalo každý den.**

**,,Skřítek mě sem také poslal." Řekla zamyšleně jeho matka.**

**V tu chvíli se objevil zas ten skřítek z další osobou. Tentokrát nějakým chlapem ve věku mojí matky.**

**,,Hej! Kam mě ten zpropadený skřítek poslal u Merlina." Zaklel ten chlap. Byl to tedy kouzelník jako mi.**

**,,Ale ale, koho nám to čerti nesou, jestli to není Charlie." Řekla moje matka. Ona ho znala.**

**I mě někoho připomínal, ale nevěděl jsem koho.**

**,,Ale Elien tebe už jsem celou věčnost neviděl. Jak se vede?" Ptal se dobrácky ten chlap a přišel k nám blíž.**

**V tu chvíli se objevil zas ten skřítek a tentokrát dokonce s dvěma osobami. Jedna z těch dvou byl proklatý Potter.**

**,,Charlesi co tohle má znamenat, jen tak si zmizíš a mi tě pak musíme hledat."Křikla ta druhá osoba očividně žena v pozdní třicítce s plamenným copem, podobným Lily.**

**,,Ahoj Doreo." Pozdravila jí moje matka. Tu osobu také znala? Jak je to možné?**

**,,Hallo Elien, ráda tě po takové době vidím." Řekla srdečně ta zrzka a objala mojí mámu.**

**Dosti vyjeveně jsem na to koukal a Potter také, co to mělo znamenat. **

**,,Mami kdo to je?" Ptal se trochu dětsky Potter.**

**Mami projelo mi hlavou jako Bradavický expres. To byla Potterova matka! Takže ten chlap musí být Potterův otec! Tak proto mi někoho připomínal a to zatraceného Pottera.**

**,,Sorry miláčku, jak neslušné ode mě." Řekla ke svému synovi.**

**,,Dovolíš Elien, tě představit?" Ptal se Potterův otec, ale ouha v té chvíli Potter si mě všiml a zvolal ,,Co tu děláš Srabusi!"**

**Moje matka nasadila nelítostný pohled a povídá.**

**,,Ty nevychovanče jak se opovažuješ nazývat tak hanlivým slovem mého syna!" Div nepozvedla proti Potterovi hůlku.**

**Potter otevřel hubu jako kapr. S tím asi nepočítal.**

**,,Jamesi Charlusi Pottere jak se to chováš!" Křikla na něho jeho matka a hned se otočila k mojí matce.**

**,,Omlouvám se Elien, James se někdy neumí chovat." Řekla omluvně.**

**,,Dobrá, ale ať se to neopakuje." Řekla moje matka.**

**,,Ale mami, vždyť je to Zmijozel!" Ozval se Potter.**

**,,Jamsi." Zavrčel jeho otec a pokračoval. ,,Elien nikdy Zmijozel nebyla a jestli je její syn, tak ti do toho nic není. Vyjádřil jsem se dost jasně!" **

**,,Hm." Zabručel Potter a tvářil se jako uražené dětsko.**

**,,Já se tedy představím sama. Jmenuji se s vynechání mých ostatních jmen Elien Snape za svobodna Prince bývalí Hagwaspár." Představila se moje matka.**

**,,A tohle je můj syn Severus Snape." Představila i mě, jako bych se neuměl představit sám.**

**Potter zíral, asi tuhle spojitost nečekal.**

**,,Rád tě poznávám Severusi." Podal mi ruku Potterův otec.**

**Byl jsem jím tak překvapen, že jsem mu jí podal.**

**,,Tati." Mumlal naštvaně Potter.**

**,,Jamsi, Elien byla pro mě něco jako moje starší sestra, byla nejlepší kamarádka tvojí tety Elizabeth tak se k ní a její rodině budu stejně jako ty chovat slušně. Předtím jsem se vyjádřil už dosti jasně." Řekl autorativně jeho otec.**

**Potter sklapl. V tu chvíli se objevil znovu ten skřítek s další osobou. Tentokrát to byl pošahaný kamarádíček Pottera Pettigrew. Skřítek zas hned zmizel a nechal tam stát toho troubu.**

**,,Péťo co ty tu děláš?" Přihnal se k němu vyjeveně Potter.**

**,,Jamesi ty tady, ale přece před chvílí jsem byl doma." Řekl hloupě ten kluk.**

**,,Synu kdo to je?" Ptala se paní Potterová.**

**Ona ho neznala nebo ho dlouho neviděla toto trumberu přihlouplého, s kulatým obličejem a malými prasečími očky.**

**,,Mami to je můj kámoš za školy, přece víš Petr Pettigrew." Řekl Potter.**

**,,Ah tak ten Petr." Řekla paní Potterová a našpulila rty nad vzevřením toho kluka.**

**Než kdokoliv mohl co říct, objevil se znovu skřítek tentokrát se třemi známými osobami. Lily, Petunie a paní Evansová. Co ty tu dělají?**

**,,Co to bylo za kreaturu?" Ptala se paní Evansová.**

**,,Domácí skřítek, je to magický tvor mami, který pomáhá kouzelníkům. Jenom by mě zajímalo, kam nás to přenesl?" Rozhlížela se Lily po hale.**

**,,To je to, co si mi popisovala?" Ptala se Tunie.**

**,,Ano tak." Řekla Lily rychle.**

**,,Ahojky Evansová!" Ozval se Potter.**

**Lily se naježila jako kočka, když to uslyšela a otočila se svojí matkou k nám.**

**,,Ach ne, tedy do pekla, když je tu Potter." Řekla jakmile ho uviděla.**

**,,To je tvůj ctitel segro?" Ptala se Petunie. Lily se na ní zamračila.**

**,,Ach paní Snapová, to jsem ráda, že vás vidím. Zdravím Severusi." Řekla usměvavě paní Evansová.**

**Potter zas civěl, očividně si všimnul, že je to Lily matka, ale kdo je ta druhá o trochu větší osoba podle něho s dlouhým krkem a blond vlasy netušil.**

**,,Mohu prosím vědět jméno překrásné dámy a slečen co nás poctily svojí přítomností?"Řekl zcela gentlmensky pan Potter a políbil paní Evansové letmo ruku jako za starých časů. **

**Ta hned zrůžověla v tvářích.**

**,,Jmenuji se Iris Evansová a to je má starší dcera Petunie a mladší dcera Lily." Řekla polichoceně a trochu v rozpacích.**

**,,Potěšení na mé straně. Jmenuji se Charles Potter a toto je má choť Dorea a syn James." Uklonil se pan Potter.**

**Lily byla dosti zaskočená z chování pana Pottera, který byl očividně gentlmen ze staré školy.**

**Potter zaskočeně se díval na Petunii. Nevěděl asi, že Lily má segru.**

**,,Charlesi, tys byl vždy dokonalý gentlmen, tak se divím jaký je tvůj syn." Řekla moje matka a posunula si ofinu na levou stranu.**

**,,Eilen já jako bystrozor jsem velice pracovně vytížen a nemám tolik času na rodinu, když se snažím být s nimi co nejvíce. Můj syn očividně si toho až moc užívá, ale tomu brzy nastane konec. Je na čase, mu vtlouct do hlavy trochu respektu a etikety." Řekl s úsměvem od ucha k uchu pan Potter. Potter při těch slovech zbledl.**

**,,Bylo by na čase. Chová se jako slon v porcelánu, můj drahý." Řekla paní Potterová.**

**,,Já vím drahoušku. Slyšel si Jamesi." Řekl stejně usměvavě pan Potter.**

**Potter zbledl ještě více. To byly pro něho ještě nemilé správy.**

**Zas se objevil ten domácí skřítek a v následující chvíli zas zmizel aby tam nechal stát další osobu. Tu jsem hned poznal. Byla to Alice Davies, Lily kamarádka z Nebelvíru.**

**Lily se k ní přihnala a něco jí vysvětloval do ucha.**

**,,Dobrý den paní Evansová, já jsem Alice Davies kamarádka Lily z Bradavic, těší mě." Řekla slušně Alice.**

**,,Hm to děvče má dobré vychování. I já tě ráda poznávám." Řekla paní Evansová a podala ruku Alici.**

**,,A ty musíš sestra Lily, Petunie co?" Podala Alice i Petunii ruku. Ta se na ní dívala jak pod mikroskopem, ale ruku jí podala.**

**Pak pozdravila i s ostatníma. Alici jsem znal velmi dobře a nikdy mi nevadila, i když byla někdy velmi upovídaná, jak se mělo ukázat.**

**Skřítek se zas objevil z další osobou a spěšně zmizel. Tentokrát nově příchozí byl Potterův kamarád Remus Lupin. To se dalo poznat ihned.**

**,,Hallo Jamesi. Dobrý den ve spolek." Řekl do místnosti.**

**,,Kdo je toto?" Ptala se paní Potterová. To je neznala?**

**,,Dovolte abych se představil. Jmenuji se Remus Lupin, omlouvám se, že jsem se nepřestavil předtím." Řekl slušně.**

**,,Počítam, že je to jeden z tvých kamarádu, co jsi chtěl pozvat k nám na prázdniny?" Ptala se svého syna paní Potterová. Potter kývnul.**

**Zase se objevil skřítek a tentokrát dokonce ze třemi lidmi. **

**,,Kam nás to ten skřítek poslal, Gide?" Ptal se jeden z těch třech zrzků.**

**,,Netuším Fabe? Nevíš kde jsme Arthure?" Ptal se druhý toho třetího.**

**,,Ne kluci." Řekl ten třetí.**

**,,Mě snad šálí zrak pane Weasley a páni Prewettové, co vy tu děláte? Neměli by jste náhodou být v práci?" Ptal se těch třech pan Potter.**

**,,My víme pane Pottere, ale ten skřítek nás sem jen tak poslal a…" Větu zrzatá očividně dvojčata nedokončila.**

**,,Chápu chlapi. Ten skřítek neunesl jenom vás, ale i nás." Povzdychl si pan Potter.**

**Takhle to pokračovalo ještě hodinu. Lidé a osoby se objevovali v hale jako na běžícím páse. **

**Objevila se paní Longbottomová a její syn. Já zjistil, že moje matka s ní chodila do ročníku. Pak se uráčil zjevit Sirius Black a dostal hned pohlavek od paní Potterové, za to že mě nazval Srabusem. Pomsta je sladká. Tím pádem jsem zjistil, že Potter a Black jsou nějak příbuzný. Sakru. Potom se objevil Reg a jeho otec Orion a Sirius Black dostal držkovou za neslušné chování. Petunie nad pohlavkováním Siriuse Blacka potichu smála.**

**Dále se objevil v této hale senior a junior Malfoy a málem se s ním Potterův otec chytnul. Paní Longbottomová dala Malfoyovi seniorovi facku a nazvala ho nevychovaným frackem. Pak jsem zjistil, že je to jeho mladší sestra. Frank a Lucius zjistili, že jsou bratranci a byli s toho zelení jako Zmijozelská společenka. Moje matka se tomu jenom smála. Takhle veselou jsem jí hodně dlouho nezažil. **

**Pak se tu zjevily sestry Blackovi a já jsem měl co dělat, abych nevypustil duši. Cissa byla tak krásná. Okorát ona a Petunie se poměřovaly pořád pohledem, až to nebylo hezké. Nakonec se objevila paní profesorka McGonagolavá a málem se strhla bitka mezi ní, paní Longbottomovou a mojí matkou, očividně se znaly ze školy a moc v lásce se neměly, ale nevím kvůli čemu. Lily vysvětlila své sestře, že je to její kolejní ředitelka, aby tak necivěla na ten její kostkovaný kostým a to, že je ze Skotska.**

**V místnosti se objevilo duo domácích skřítků skoro na vlas stejných a povídá.**

**,,Vítejte v sídle U čtyř svícnů"**

**,,U čtyř svícnů?" Ptal se Malfoy senior.**

**,,Ano místo téhle příležitosti." Řekl skřítek po levé straně.**

**,,Jak je to myšleno, téhle příležitosti?" Ptala se Lily.**

**,,Pan zvolil tohle místo k této příležitosti." Řekl skřítek po pravé straně.**

**,,Předpokládám tedy, že váš pán vlastní více sídel?" Ptal se Orion Black.**

**,,Ano to náš pán má." Odpověděl skřítek po levé straně.**

**,,Mohu se zeptat na vaše jména?" Ptal se Regulus.**

**,,Ano mladý pane, Já jsem Morem a tohle je můj bratr Ed a jsme domácími skřítky tohle toho sídla. Je vám to dostatečně výživná odpověď." Řekl skřítek po pravé straně.**

**,,Děkuji Morem a Ed." Řekl uctivě Regulus.**

**,,Velice chytré kreatury." Nakrčily nos Bellatrix.**

**,,Ale výživná odpověď, co to je za slovní spojení?" Ptala se Petunie. Tím dokonce i Bellatrix rozesmála. **

**,,Ty jsi vtipná holka, kam jsi chodila, Bradavicích jsem tě neviděla?" Ptala se Bella.**

**,,Nejsem čarodějka od toho se narodila má segra Lily. Jo chodím na obchodní akademii." Řekla povýšeně Petunie.**

**,,Mudla!" Vypískla Bella, zbledla a už raději mlčela. Přece se nebude bavit se všivou mudlou.**

**,,Mohu se zeptat, proč si váš pán žádá naší přítomnost?" Ptal se pan Potter.**

**,,Pán vám všem chce něco velice zajímavého ukázat." Odpověděl Ed.**

**,,Hm to zní zajímavě, ale co?" Ptala se paní Longbottomová.**

**,,Pán řekne sám. Mohli by jste prosím mě následovat, pán už vás očekává." Řekl Morem.**

**,,Jistě." Řekla paní Potterová a ostatní více méně šli za ní bez větších řečí.**

**Následovali jsme tedy skřítka přes jedny dveře do velké jídelny s obrovským stolem uprostřed, který mi připomínal kolejní stoly Bradavic, ale se židlemi a ne lavicemi. Jinak se v té místnosti nacházel ještě starý krb obřích rozměrů a nad ním obraz s Bradavickým panoramatem v zimě, na kterém sněžilo. Přitom venku bylo léto a byli vidět ovocné sady. Lily hned řekla, že takto vypadá jejich škola Petunii a ta hleděla chvilku na Lily jako ignoranta, že je to podle ní zámek a ne škola, ale já jsem jí to kývnutím potvrdil.**

**,,Oni jsou na těch židlích vyrytá naše jména!" Křikl Sirius Black.**

**,,Ano pán pan si přál, aby jste zasedly na své židle v daném pořadí, mohli by jste tak učinit. Pán brzy přijde a mi máme ještě pro Vás důležité informace ohledně pobytu na sídle U čtyř svícnů." Řekl Ed.**

**Všichni tak s mírným mručením co tohle má znamenat učinili. Sice pár lidem to znepříjemnilo život, tím myslím Bellatrix, která jenom s velikou nechutí usedla vedle Pettigrewa, ale jinak si víceméně nikdo nestěžoval. Já už vůbec ne. Po pravici Lily po levici Rega, to bylo to nejlepší co se mohlo stát. Ten dotyčný nás očividně dosti dobře znal, když nás takhle usadil. **

**Pro Petunii bylo asi vážně nejlepší sedět vedle matky, ale hned vedle měla bohužel Longbottoma, který po ní házel fešácké pohledy, z kterých by se někdo poblil. Hlavně asi Petunie, která se raději koukala kolem sebe než na Longbottoma.**

**Také jsem zjistil, že vedle paní profesorky McGonagolové a Fabiána Prewetta je volné místo, dotyčný co nás pozval by tam asi rád usedl.**

**,,Pán vám děkuje, že jste tak učinily. Má to jisté důležité důvody." Řekl Morem.**

**,,Tak jest. Další důležitá informace. Tohle je vícedenní pobyt. Byli jste uvolněni ze svých povinností. Pán vše zařídil." Řekl Ed.**

**,,Jupí dovolená." Vykřikl Gideon Prewett.**

**,,Počkejte, ale vždyť nemáme sebou svoje věci." Ozvala se paní Potterová.**

**,,Nebojte se paní, pán si dovolil přesunout pár vašich osobních věcí sem do vašich pokojů, které vám poskytnul." Řekl uklidňujícím tonem Morem.**

**Paní Potterová si oddechla.**

**,,Bohužel, pán se omlouvá za to, že tohle sídlo je částečně v přestavbě jako všechna ostatní a některé pokoje nejdou využít. Proto většina z vás bude ubytována po dvojicích." Řekl Morem.**

**,,Jak divné, ten co nás sem svolal, měl asi velice s tím na spěch, že nás jsem dal, když přestavuje ten barák." Šeptal mi Reg do ucha.**

**,,Jo to je trošičku divné, možná to má co společného s tím co nám chce ukázat." Šeptal jsem zpět.**

**,,Hm." Kývl Reg.**

**,,Teď já a můj bratr budeme předávat staršímu z dvojice klíče od pokoje. Bylo by podle našeho pána na místě, kdybyste si zapamatovali číslo pokoje, sídlo má své zrádné zákruty." Upozornil nás všechny ten skřítek jménem Ed.**

**Slyšel jsem mumlat Lupina ,,jaké zrádné zákruty nebo chtěl říct pasti?"**

**,,Aha." Řekl hloupě Potter.**

**V další chvíli se v Morenově ruce objevil svazek klíčů všech možných tvarů a velikostí. Připomínalo to svazek, co nosil Filsch v Bradavicích. Zatímco u toho Eda krátký pergamen, kterého začal číst.**

**,,První patro pokoj číslo jedna Elien Snapová a Iris Evansová."**

**Máma vypadala celkem spokojeně a paní Evansová, ačkoliv byla tak trochu stále překvapená kam se to dostala nevypadala nikterak znepokojená. Jenom jsem doufal pro své vlastní dobro, že máma nemá sebou moje fotky jako mimina. To by byl trapas.**

**,,Pokoj číslo dvě pan a paní Potterovi." **

**To bylo jasné jako facka, byl to tu jediný manželský pár.**

**,,Pokoj číslo tři Minerva McGonagolová a Augusta Longbottomová."**

**Tak to už byl větší problém, ty dvě se očividně moc od pohledu v lásce neměli. Doufám, že se nezabijí. To by našeho hostitele moc nepotěšilo. Jenom se šklebem paní profesorka přebírala klíč.**

**,,Pokoj číslo čtyři Orion Black a Abraxax Malfoy."**

**,,Hm co se dá dělat, lepší než Potter." Řekl Abraxas Malfoy, když přebíral klíč. Orion Black byl klidný jako socha a nikterak se nevyjadřoval.**

**,,Pokoj číslo pět Arthur Weasley a Frank Longbottom."**

**,,Ok takže jsem s ním na pokoji, kolik ti je vůbec let?" Ptal se Arthur.**

**,,20 a ty jsi býval přece naším primusem Weasley, tak jsi sis mě mohl pamatovat?" Ptal se rozhodně Frank a laškovně hodil očkem po Petunii, ale ta civěla na obraz Bradavic a Longbottom se urazil, že ho vyměnila za obraz Bradavic.**

**,,Nevím, ne každého si pamatuji, sorry." Řekl když šel pro klíč Arthur.**

**,,Pokoj číslo šest Fabian a Gideon Prewett."**

**To bylo také jasné na první pohled, přece byli to dvojčata.**

**,,Další pokoje se nacházejí v dalším patrech." Řekl Ed.**

**,,Předtím, ale máme pro vás důležitou informaci." Doplnil Morem.**

**,,Pokoje jsou přiřazeny ke společenským místnostem a k nim přináleží vždy jenom tři pokoje a jejich koupelny. Jenom majitelé těchto pokojů mohou vstoupit do této místnosti a dále do svých pokojů. Kouzla a čáry této budovy to jinak nedovolí. Pán se ještě jednou za tuto nepříjemnost omlouvá." Řekl Ed omluvně.**

**,,To zní skoro jako Bradavice." Prohlásil Sirius Black.**

**,,Tak jest, tahle budova byla kdysi součástí jedné zaniklé školy." Odpověděl mu Morem.**

**,,Dobrá, ale jaké pokoje naleží k jakým společenským místnostem?" Ptala se paní profesorka McGonagolová.**

**,,Pokoj 1-3 naleží pod společenskou místnost Tří masek a pokoj 4-6 patří ke společenské místnosti Sedmi mečů." Odpověděl Ed.**

**,,Pěkné názvy pro společenské místnosti." Prohlásila moje matka.**

**,,Tak jest. Tyto názvy jsou podle toho co se v těchto společenských místnostech nachází." Řekl s velmi moudrým výrazem skřítek Morem.**

**,,Oh takže váš pán, má ve vlastnictví magické artefakty?" Ptal se jako náruživý sběratel, kterým asi byl Abraxax Malfoy.**

**,,Pán nevlastní žádné magické artefakty pane, ale umělecká díla." Řekl Ed.**

**,,Hm takže umění." Zamyslel se nahlas Abraxax Malfoy, který přemýšlel, kdo jejich hostitel mohl být.**

**,,Čas kvapí." Řekl najednou Morem a pokračoval dál.**

**,,Druhé patro pokoj číslo jedna Severus Snape a Regulus Black."**

**Tak to bylo to nejlepší co se mohlo stát, kdoví koho bych jinak schytal.**

**,,Žádné výtržnosti Regulusi." Řekl jeho otec.**

**,,Tati to raději řekni Siriusovi." Odcekl Regulus**

**,,Pokoj číslo dva Sirius Black a Remus Lupin."**

**To mi tak chybělo ti dva jako sousedé. Black a Lupin, ale vypadali celkem spokojeně.**

**,,Pokoj číslo tři Petr Pettigrew a James Potter."**

**Do prčic ještě ti dva, jako by nestačil Black a Lupin. Potter měl zase ten svůj potrhlý úsměv záškodníka debila.**

**,,K těmto pokojům náleží společenská místnost U dvou pierotů."**

**,,Co je pierot?" Ptal se mě Reg.**

**,,Klaun, Regu, pitomý klaun." Řekl jsem nakvašeně. Ti čtyři a nějací klauni.**

**Petunie se kysele zakřenila, asi jí to připadalo jako pánské doupě.**

**,,Pokoj číslo čtyři bude obývat Lucius Malfoy a číslo pět slečna Bellatrix Black, bohužel číslo šest je kvůli rekonstrukci neobyvatelné. Náleží k tomu společenská místnost deseti mandal." **

**Jak Lucius a tak Bellatrix byli příjemně překvapeni, že budou mít samostatný pokoj, když budou sousedé.**

**Slyšel jsem šeptat jeho otce k němu, aby se k slečně slušně choval, je z vážené rodiny.**

**,,Třetí patro pokoj číslo jedna Andromeda Tonsková a Petunie Evansová."**

**Tak to bylo rozhodně překvapení pro obě i pro mě. Já myslel, že bude Lily s Petunií. Omyl!**

**,,Neboj nekoušu." Řekla Androméda se smíchem a přebrala klíče.**

**Petunie se usmála, sice ji neznala, ale nepřipadala jí nikterak zlá, na rozdíl jejich sester.**

**,,Pokoj číslo dva Alice Davis a Narcissa Black."**

**Tak to bylo snad ještě větší překvapení než předtím s Petunií. Ty jestli se nezabijí hned první večer tak to bude boží zázrak. Narcissa s nechutí převzala klíče.**

**,,Třetí pokoj je Lily Evansové a tyto pokoje náleží k společenské místnosti U holandského tulipanů." Řekl Morem.**

**,,Holandské tulipány, jak hezké. Dokonce samostatný pokoj." Řekla Lily, o které jsem věděl, že si přála podívat do Holandska.**

**,,Jupí nová společnost." Řekla Petunie a Androméda zbledla. Nebyla až tak společenská.**

**,,No super s mudlorozenou na pokoji." Nakrčila nos Narcissa. Proč nemohla být na pokoji s Bellou nebo Dromédou bože. Nechápala to.**

**,,No tak Narcisso chovej se slušně ve společnosti." Napomenul jí Orion Black.**

**,,Promiň strýčku." Řekla Narcissa tiše.**

**,,Pán brzy přijde." Řekli skřítkové a společně s úklonem zmizli s té jídelny.**

**,,Hm vážně by mě zajímalo kdo je pán tohoto sídla?" Ptal se zamyšleně pan Potter.**

**,,Rozhodně velice velkorysý člověk, řekla bych." Ozvala se paní Evansová.**

**,,Ano nedokážu si nikoho představit, koho znám, že by byl tohle toho schopný." Prohlásila paní Longbottomová.**

**,,Já nechápu to rozdělení po těch pokojích." Řekla Bellatrix .**

**,, Je to podivné Bello, stejně tak ten striktní zasedací řád u tohohle stolu." Povídá Androméda.**

**,,Také jsem si všimla, že všichni sedíme až na vyjímky na neutrální pozici." Prohlásila Lily.**

**,,Ale něčeho jste si dámy nevšimly." Ozval se do toho Remus Lupin.**

**,,Čeho kámo?" Ptal se Potter.**

**,,Na těch židlích je kromě našich jmen také napsaná naše data narození."**

**,,Ten kluk má pravdu, co tohle má znamenat?!" Ptal se rozrušeně Abraxax Malfoy.**

**,,Uvidíte sami vážení příchozí sami postupně." Řekla osoba, která vystoupila z toho obřího krbu.**

**,,Kdo jste?!" Křikl rázně Orion Black a pozvedl svojí hůlku vůči příchozímu.**

**,,Uvidíte vážení. Prosím hůlku dolů pane Blacku." Řekl nově příchozí.**

**Orion sklonil hůlku, ale stále jí svíral v ruce. Jemu tento výlet po chuti nebyl.**

**,,Ptám se jenom jednou, kdo jste." Ptal se znovu tvrdě. Nechtěl svoje kluky kvůli tomu ohrozit.**

**,,Říkám, dovíte se vážení." Řekl ten chlap a usedl mezi Prewetta a profesorku McGonagolovou. Ti též měli hůlky v pohotovosti v rukou.**

**,,Nebojte vážení, já vám neublížím. Jak bych mohl. Jsem jenom mudla." Zasmál se ten chlap.**

**On je mudla! Přejelo mi hlavou jako rychlíkem. Jak nás tedy všechny zná? Byl jsem dokonale zmaten jako všichni ostatní.**

**,,Vy jste mudla?" Ptala se paní profesorka McGonagolová.**

**,,Ano je tomu tak, bohužel postrádám magii." Řekl ten chlap.**

**,,Ale jak jste pak použil letax pane?" Ptal se Potter udiveně.**

**,,Mudlové jsou schopní ho použít a velká část mojí rodiny je kouzelníky a čarodějkami a já sám jsem nedílnou součástí obou světů." Vysvětlil mu ten mudla.**

**,,Hej to si mi nikdy Lily neřekla, že můžu používat letax." Řekla směr Lily Petunie.**

**,,Já to nevěděla." Pokrčila rameny Lily.**

**,,Interesantní pane mudlo, ale to vám patří tento dům? Ptal se pan Potter.**

**,, Ano přesně tak. Tenhle a můj dům Londýně. Nebojte se nejsem žádný cizinec, ale rodilý Angličan, když moje prababička byla z Francie." Zamyslel se mudla.**

**,,No alespoň něco." Odfrkla si Petunie. Ona nesnášela, jak říkala žabaře.**

**,,To znají mudlové tak vzdálené předky?" Ptala se pohrdavě Bellatrix.**

**,,Ano slečno známe a někdy i dál. Mudlové se také drží rodokmenů a pak také existují vědecké metody jak to zjistit jako je u vás lektvar předků." Řekl tvrději mudla.**

**Všechny překvapil, jak mohl vědět o tomto lektvaru? Bylo to čím dál tím zapeklitější.**

**,,Mohu se zeptat, kde přesně se nacházíme, pane?" Ptal se Remus Lupin.**

**,,Jistě, na mém sídle, zděděném po mé prababičce na Francouzské riviéře." Řekl mudla jednoduše.**

**,,Francouzská riviera!" Ozvalo se místností. Oni už nebyli v Anglii?**

**,,No tak jest, ti skřítci jsou úžasná stvoření." Zasmál se ten mudla.**

**,,Páni to je dovolená!" Zvolal Fabián Prewett.**

**,,Ne tak docela. Nenechal jsem vás sem přemístit, aby jste se vyvalovali jako vyvržení vorvani na pláži, vážení." Řekl o poznání váženěji ten mudla.**

**Potter a jeho kamarádíčci se smáli, ale mě to vtipné nepřipadalo.**

**,,Vorvaň nejsem. Tak tlustá nejsem." Řekla Petunie uraženě.**

**Mudla zbledl a povídá. ,,Já vím slečno. Bylo to obrazné." **

**,,Co je tedy cílem tohoto pobytu?" Ptala se moje matka.**

**,,Budoucnost." Řekl jednoduše mudla.**

**,,Jaká budoucnost?" Ptal se Potter.**

**,,Budoucnost vás všech." Řekl mudla.**

**,,Copak jste nějaký věštec?" Ptala se paní Evansová, která o podobných věcech určitě slyšela od své mladší dcery.**

**,,Nedá se říct, ale jste cíl našeho rodinného projektu, který před šesti lety začal." Odpověděl jí ten mudla.**

**,,Jaký projekt?" Ptal se Lucius. On nechtěl být pokusný králík.**

**,,Projekt studnice času." Řekl mudla.**

**,,Studnice času!" Nakrčila čelo moje matka.**

**,,Víš něco o tom Elien?" Ptala se paní Longbottomová.**

**,,Ano vím, je to nějaký tajný projekt Flamela a Brumbála." Řekla nakysle. Co proti těm dvěma má? Ptal jsem se v duchu.**

**,,Ach ne, další fanoušek mudlomila Brumbála." Řekl pohoršěné Abraxax Malfoy.**

**,,Ne, já nikdy nesmysly Albuse Brumbála nepodporoval vážení. Zničil dosti zásadně mojí rodinu a rodinu mého švagra." Řekl zlostně ten mudla. Z jeho hlasu číšel vztek na Brumbá dosti překvapil. Hlavně asi Abraxaxe Malfoye, který s tímto rozhodně nepočítal, jak ten civěl. Petunie divila, jak tu mluví o Brumbálovi, ne jak mluvila Lily. Tedy jako o moudrém a skvělém řediteli.**

**,,Tak člověče o co se jedná v tom tvém projektu?" Ptal se Frank Longbottom.**

**,,O vaší budoucnost a mojí přítomnost." Řekl mudla.**

**,,Jak to máme chápat pane mudlo?" Ptal se pan Potter.**

**,,Víte pro vás je budoucnost věc nadmíru záhadná, ale pro mě jasná jako sluneční světlo. Chápejte to tak, že já v tomto čase neexistuji. Jsem z budoucnosti." Zodpověděl tu otázka mudla.**

**,,Z budoucnosti?" Ptal se Sirius Black a Potter.**

**,,Ano a hodně daleké, jestli se nepletu tak se píše rok 1975." Otočil jejich směrem mudla hlavu.**

**S tím se dalo jenom souhlasit. Byl 31.červen 1975.**

**,,Já jsem vážení z roku 2023." Řekl překvapivě pro všechny mudla.**

**,,To nemůže být možný!" Vykřikla paní Longbottomová a zvedla se ze židle.**

**,,Vám to určitě připadá neskutečné, ale toto není moje první cesta časem. Jednou jsem skončil omylem už v jiném čase a to v roce 1981." Smál se ten mudla.**

**,,Ehm pane mudlo jak se vám to stalo?" Ptal se Arthur Weasley.**

**,,Můj syn rozbil převraceč času, který čmajznul mojí švagrové." Řekl růžový ve tvářích mudla. Očividně mu to bylo trapné.**

**,,Oh." Řekla moje matka, která měla asi povědomost co byl ten převraceč času.**

**,,Chci důkaz!" Křikl Malfoy senior.**

**,,Hm důkaz chcete, dobrá. Řeknu vaše přezdívky, stačí?" Ptal se mudla.**

**Říkat přezdívky, tak to může být průser velikosti Hagridovi hájenky.**

**,,Dobrá." Řekl nadutě Malfoy senior, jako by žádnou neměl.**

**,,Začnu po mojí pravici. Minerva McGonagolová alias Minie nebo číča." Začal ten mudla.**

**Paní profesorka zrudla jako pivoňka. Co to Malfoy senior jenom odsouhlasil, takhle všechny ten mudla přivede do rozpaku.**

**,,Paní Potterová alias Dodo." Pokračoval ten mudla.**

**Blboun najapný, to má svojí blbost po matce Potter nebo co?**

**,,Jak to víte?" Ptala se velice nesvá paní Potterová.**

**,,Jsem z budoucnosti." Řekl se smíchem mudla a pokračoval.**

**,,Androméda Tonsková alias Dromedár nebo Droma či ječák domácí."**

**Black a její setry se rozesmáli, asi ty přezdívky znali.**

**,,Alice Davisová alis Alík." **

**Tak tu jsem znal od Lily ta jí tak titulovala.**

**,,Lily Evansová alias Lils nebo Tiger Lily."**

**Lily překvapeně otevřela pusu jako kapr a i já jsem byl překvapen. Jak to mohl ten mudla vědět u všech ďáblů.**

**,,Tygr Lily to se mi líbí Evansová." Řekl Potter.**

**,,Sklapni." Zasyčela Lily zlostně.**

**,,Jsem brelovče zvědavá na tebe." Řekla Petunie a Potter jenom na ní zíral, co si to jako dovoluje.**

**,,Severus Snape alias Sev, Srabus, Mastňák, Svíček, Black Panter, Netopýr ze sklepení, Princ dvojí krve."**

**,,No prostě Sev." Pokrčila rameny Petunie.**

**Mě spadla brada, jak ty všechny přezdívky mohl znát a ten netopýr a mastňaka jsem ani neznal já. To určitě vymyslel Potter a jeho kamarádíčci.**

**,,Black Panter?" Ptal se Sirius Black.**

**,,Do toho ti Blacku nic není." Řekl jsem chladně.**

**,,Regulus Black alias Reg, Reggí, Brouček, Wolf."**

**Sirius Black se rozesmál a skoro na stejno se zeptal společně se svým otcem.**

**,,Brouček a Wolf, Regulusi?" **

**,,Do toho vám nic není." Řekl nerudně Reg.**

**,,Orion Black alias IáIá nebo Pan později." Napodobil oslí hýkání ten mudla.**

**Orion Black zbledl jako stěna, zatímco jeho synové se začali smát. Mě to také připadalo vtipné.**

**,,Lucius Malfoy alias Lucík, slizký přítel nebo padlí anděl."**

**Oh slizký rozhodně někdy byl. Lucius zrůžověl a Bellatrix se chichotila.**

**,,Abraxax Malfoy alias Bílek nebo super drška." **

**Malfoy senior už tak klidný nebyl. Asi už to dlouho neslyšel. Rozhodně nepočítal s tím, že to ten mudla bude vědět.**

**,,Charles Potter alias Char-Char nebo Medvídek PÚ."**

**I pan Potter znervózněl, ale ty přezdívky už stály za to. Byl jsem ohromě zvědaví na přezdívky mojí matky.**

**,,Augusta Longbottomová alias Gusta-langusta." **

**To jako jí říkali jako tomu zvířeti s klepety?**

**,,Elien Snapová alias Lie, missis Neskutečno, C+."**

**To znělo prapodivně, ale normálně, tak proč moje matka se rozkašlala a zrudla. Petunie nasadila zajímavý pohled, čekala na přezdívky své matky.**

**,,Iris Evansová alias Irísek nebo krvavá Ira."**

**Lily se dívala na svojí matku v údivu, asi se ptala v duchu co znamenají jako já. Petunie se zamračila jako by něco s toho věděla.**

**,,Petunie Evansová alias Tunie, Kormorán, Morganina vagína, Babizna ze sklepení, felix felix života."**

**Lily čuměla na nejapně na svojí sestru, protože znala jenom dvě její přezdívky s té pětice, ne příliš slušných přezdívek. Longbottom se zase usmíval jako půlměsíc a Potter a jeho kamarádíčci se chichotaly o sto šest i Reg musel zadržovat smích stejně jako já. Kde k tomu Petunie přišla?**

**Petunie sama se cítila asi velice na očích a trochu sklouzla po židli. Ona žádná vagína nebyla, byla ještě stále panna a babizna už vůbec a pohledy toho Longbottoma se jí nelíbily.**

**Dokonce upoutala pozornost sester Blackovích a Luciuse, který snad dokonce se málem rozesmál, kdyby nevěděl, že je to mudla.**

**,,Frank Longbottom alias Franký nebo Štístko."**

**Tak to jsem dobře znal z vyprávění Pottera a jeho kamarádů. Petunie nakrčila usměv. To na rozdíl od ní znělo přijatelně.**

**,,Gideon Prewett alias Gid či Černý Petr."**

**Zrzek se jenom nad tím usmál jako by to nic neznamenalo.**

**,,Narcissa Black alias Cissa nebo Mléko."**

**Cissa zrůžověla.**

**,,Bellatrix Black alias Bella, BB nebo Bluma."**

**Bellatrix zrudla zlostí, to Bluma hodně nesnášela.**

**,,Petr Petwiergr alias Péťa nebo Červíček."**

**Při vyslovení té druhé mi zatrnulo, tu jsem totiž neznal.**

**,,James Potter alias Jamsí nebo Dvanácterák."**

**Proč Dvanácterák? Proč ne dvanácterník nebo rovnou slepé střevo, přece nosí brýle. Potter měl lehce bledší barvu, asi stejně jako já přemýšlel, co ta druhá znamená.**

**,,Proč ne slepé střevo?" Ptala Petunie co já myslel. Nečte mi myšlenky?**

**,,Hej vagíno! Tak to nevím."Řekl nakysle Potter. Ten měl smůlu, že tu byla Petunie.**

**,,Jamesi!" ,,Petunie!" Ozvalo se od jeho matky a paní Evansové. Ihned sklaply oba.**

**,,Sirius Black alias Sírí, Čmuchal nebo Tichošlápek."**

**,,Ten, že je tichý?" Mumlal zlostně Reg.**

**Mě to znělo jako přezdívky pro psa.**

**,,Remus Lupin alias Rémí nebo Chlupatá koulička nebo Naměsníčník nebo Lopín." **

**No to bylo mi jasné, že to odkazuje na jeho problém s vlkodlakem v sobě.**

**,,Arthur Weasley alias Artí nebo Milík." Pokračoval pomalu ke konci mudla bez potíží.**

**,,Poslední Fabián Prewett alias Fab nebo Bílý Petr." Ukončil ten výčet mudla.**

**,,Už mi věříte?" Ptal se usměvavě mudla.**

**,,Hm sice nejsem o vás moc přesvědčen, pane mudlo, ale přiznávám, že některé přezdívky bylo asi velice těžké zjistit, ale přesto se ptám, jak jste je získal?" Ptal se pan Potter.**

**,,Ptal jsem se, ne vás, ale přátel a lidí, kteří vás znají dostatečně dobře." Odpověděl ten mudla poměrně jednoduše.**

**,,Aha." Řekl překvapeně pan Potter, který v tom předpokládal něco víc.**

**,,Dobrá, ale říkal jste že nám chcete ukázat naší budoucnost, ale jak to hodláte provést?" Ptala se paní Evansová, která už nepochybovala.**

**,,Dobrá otázka, ale je na to jednoduchá odpověď. Budeme jí číst." Řekl mudla a mě to připadalo jako divný vtip. Jak může člověk číst svojí budoucnost.**

**,,Ale to je nemožné!" Křikl Remus Lupin.**

**,,Vůbec ne." Řekl mudla a písknutí přivolal jednoho ze skřítků. Ten držel v rukou knížku nebo spíše bichli o několika stech stránkách. To máme číst? To bude trvat věčnost.**

**,,Co ta knížka přesně obsahuje?" Ptala se Lily, která si tu knížku v modrém obalu velice bedlivě prohlížela.**

**,,Vaší budoucnost v mnoha časových obdobích." Odpověděl ten mudla.**

**,,V mnoha časových obdobích?" Ptala se fascinovaná Narcissa.**

**,,Tento projekt jsme vytvořili před pěti lety společně s přáteli, kdy jsem se dostal do minulosti. Cílem projektu je sdělit lidem budoucnost a vyrovnat se ní, beze toho, aby se cokoliv změnilo v časové ose. Jak řekla moje manželka, velice vzdělaná čarodějka, vytvoření jiné časové osy a děje může vyvolat zcela opačný nebo záporný vývoj událostí." Řekl mudla.**

**,,Takže nám ukážete budoucnost, ale pak nám vymažete na tohle celé paměť?" Ptala se paní profesorka McGonagolová s velice nakrčením obočím.**

**,,Ano, to je to nejlepší pro vás. Některé věci by jste měli znát až za několik let nebo ještě později, není třeba vše vědět. Nikdo z vás není Albus Brumbál. Někdy je nejlepší nevědět a nechat to překvapivém vývoji, který je mnohem dobrodružnější a dramatičtější." Řekl mudla.**

**Moje matka se rozesmála, to se jí očividně líbilo.**

**,,Mohu se zeptat z jakých časů to je?" Ptal se Orion Black.**

**,,Z každého roku od roku 1976 až do roku 2023 jedna kapitola, kterou budeme číst. Někdy jsou i dva záznamy pro rok, protože mají stejně důležitou vypovídající kvalitu." Odpověděl mudla. To bylo docela dost čtení.**

**,,To chcete popsat celý rok v jedné kapitole?" Ptal se Regulus.**

**,,Ne vybrali jsme vždy člověka a jeho zápis z deníku nebo denního zápisníku a ten jsme doplnily o jeho osobní vzpomínky." Řekl mudla.**

**To znělo velice logicky musel jsem si přiznat.**

**,,Uf to je vzdálená doba, pane mudlo, žije vůbec někdo z nás v té době?" Ptal se pan Potter.**

**,,Jistě, že žijeme, jsme přece kouzelníci." Řekla pohrdavě Bellatrix.**

**,,Slečno Blacková nejste si vědoma vlastní smrtelnosti." Řekla s odporem paní profesorka McGonagolová.**

**,,Máte pravdu i kouzelníci jsou smrtelné bytosti, ačkoliv několik nešťastníků se pokoušelo o opak." Řekl nevesele mudla.**

**,,Tak kdo žije z nás?" Ptala se Bellatrix přesvědčená, že ona žije je přece silná kouzelnice a ti přežijí.**

**,,Kromě mě jenom pět osob v celé téhle jídelně." Řekl mudla smutně, jako by si přál sám, aby nás bylo víc. To nás tak, dobře znal všechny?**

**,,Smutné pane mudlo, ale přesto se ptám o koho se jedná?" Ptal se pan Potter.**

**Ostatní se ptali, jestli žijí nebo jak zemřeli. Lily si z toho nervózně kousla do rtu.**

**,,Jak chcete, i když ve knížce je to také popsané. Takže se to stejně dozvíte a u některých to nebude dvakrát příjemné. Řeknu, kdo tedy žije v této místnosti od nejstaršího po nejmladšího souhlasíte?" Ptal se nervózně ten mudla.**

**Všichni kývli nejistě na souhlas, to znělo celkem přijatelně, ale asi tak jako by si povídali při kartách se smrtkou.**

**,,První osoba co stále ještě žije je profesorka McGonagolová."**

**Tak to bylo velmi překvapivé pro mě. Já myslel, že to bude někdo mladší a než ona.**

**,,To mi bude 93, viďte?" Ptala se paní profesorka McGonagolová.**

**,,Ano, ale těšíte se stále hodně dobrému zdraví, paní profesorko." Řekl uctivě ten mudla.**

**,,Máš velice tuhý kořínek máš moje drahá." Řekla paní Potterová.**

**Regulus chytil za ruku svého otce, protože věděl, že on už v té budoucnosti nežije. Luciusovi skanula slza ani jeho otec už nežil. Sirius Black byl tak trochu otřesen.**

**,,Další osoba je Arthur Weasley."**

**Tak to bylo ještě překvapnější, jaký obrovský skok mezi věkovými skupinami.**

**Uvědomil jsem si, že v tom případě nežije už ani moje matka či Lily. Petunie dosti civěla, myslela že máma bude ještě nějakou dobu žít. Chtělo se mi brečet, ale nedopustil jsem to a raději jsem se jenom usmál na ni. Mamka mi ten úsměv, který nebyl šťastný opětovala.**

**,,Hm to mi bude, jestli počítám dobře 75, ne?" Ptal se Arthur Weasley.**

**,,Ano, ale také jste na tom zdravotně celkem dobře." Řekl mudla, zatímco Potter kroužil kruhy na stole a říkal něco neférvosti života. Pak jsem si uvědomil, že se jedná o jeho rodiče také. **

**Očividně smrtka měla full haus v kartách.**

**,,Další osoba co žije je Petunie Evansová." Řekl mudla a já byl překvapen. Tak to bych neočekával.**

**,,Ta mudla!" Vykřikla Bellatrix.**

**,,Ano Petunie je velice zajímavá osoba a též se ve svých 65let těší dobrému zdraví." Řekl mudla.**

**Já si uvědomil, že v tom případě nežije v té budoucnosti ani Longbottom, Lucius, Prewetti a Bella a její starší sestra Androméda, bylo mi jich líto. Smrt jsem jim přál stejně tak málo jako panu Blackovi nebo Potterovím rodičů a mé matce a matce Lily a Petunie.**

**,,Další osoba co žije v mé budoucnosti je též přítomná slečna Narcissa Blacková."**

**Oh tak Cissa žije, to je dobře. Spadl mi kámen ze srdce. **

**,,Sestři ty máš tedy tuhý kořínek." Řekla a blahopřála tím Androméda.**

**,,Poslední osoba co žije v této místnosti v roce 2023 je Severus Snape." Prohlásil mým směrem mudla.**

**Já! Pomyslel jsem si. Proč ne Reg nebo Lily? Kde byla ta spravedlnost, když jí člověk potřeboval. To vysedávala na WC se zácpou nebo co?**

**,,Oh můj chlapeček přežil." Zaržovala slzy moje matka.**

**,,Proč ne Lily." Řekla Petunie se slzami v očích. Ať byla její sestra jakákoliv, nepřála si jí ztratit.**

**,,On žije!" Vykřikl Potter mým směrem, který si doposuď asi myslel, že to bude on.**

**,,Ano Severus Snape žije. On a ostatní zmiňovaní jsou živy, chovejte se k nim respektem. Jsou to hrdinové magického světa v mojí době." Řekl tvrdě směr Jamese Pottera mudla div neuhodil zlostí do desky stolu.**

**,,Hrdina čeho ?Vaření lektvarů?" Ptal se posměšně Sirius Black, který záviděl.**

**,,Siriusi Orione chovej se slušně!" Křikl jeho otec autoritavně.**

**Black sklapl.**

**,,Ne tito čtyři jsou nositeli Merlinova řádu. Petunie by si ho v jistých ohledech také zasloužila." Řekl jednoduše mudla.**

**Ve mně hrklo. Já mám řád? Ostatní se co byli jmenováni se koukali podobně. Narcissa měl velice nejapný obličejíček z toho. Weasley a paní profesorka byli by skoro spadli ze židle.**

**,,Oh můj Sevík má řád." Rozplakala se na dobro moje matka.**

**,,No páni Seve. Co je ten Merlinův řád?" Řekla s respektem Petunie.**

**,,Největší možné vyznamenání magické společnosti pro kouzelníka za služby magické části Velké Britanie." Vysvětlil rychle Lupin. Petunie uznale na všechny čtyři hleděla. Znělo jí to velice váženě.**

**Potter a jeho přátelé civěli na mě jako na sochu neschopni slov a Bella mě rentgenovala pohledem. Pan Black a Potter mi blahopřáli, prý se takové pocty dostane málokterému kouzelníkovi. Lily a Reg se hned přidali a dokonce i Alice. Dneska byl hodně divný den. Až moc dobrý.**

**,,Můžu vědět čím se ten chlapec tak proslavil, stejně tak ten Weasley?" Ptal se pohrdavě Malfoy senior.**

**,, Hrál a hraje důležitou roli v dějinách magického světa, ale hlavně zapříčinil pád Lorda Voldemorta." Řekl ten mudla.**

**,,Ty wogo. Švagře ty jedeš." Řekli dvojčata Prewettovi. Pokud jsem se nemýlil tak ti dva byli bytrozoři.**

**,,Oh výborný." Řekla paní Longbottomová. Měla těch smutných titulků v novinách dost.**

**,,Tak, že ho Severus porazil?" Ptal se Regulus, a čekal na pozitivní odpověď.**

**,,Ne to byl někdo jiný, ale Severus Snape vzdoroval otevřeně v odboji a mařil úspěšně akce Voldemorta a podílel se na bojích aktivně. Je výborný duelant naší doby, jeden z nejlepších." Vychvaloval mojí osobu ten mudla. Já zrudl jako višeň. To znělo až moc dobře a dobrodružně pro mojí osobu.**

**,,Čumím kámo." Řekl, neskrývajíc moc velký respekt ke mně Reg.**

**,,Ale uvidíte sami. Jenom prosím, některé věci na první pohled nebudou jasné, ale prosím neptejte se na ně, postupně je vysvětlím sám." Řekl ten mudla.**

**To byla zvláštní prosba, pomyslel jsem si.**

**Mudla se otočil na skřítka a vzal si tu knížku do rukou a povídá mu.**

**,,Ede připravil bys nějaké šťávy a čaj. Pitný režim musí být." **

**Skřítek se uklonil a zmizel.**

**,,Jste dobrý hostitel." Řekla paní Evansová.**

**,,Proč bych nebyl. Pitný režim je důležitý. Já jako sportovec to vím z první ruky. Někteří rádi na to zapomínají, což není dobré." Odpověděl jí ten mudla a zvedl se židle.**

**,,Teď začneme číst a první část přenechám právě tobě Severusi. Právem si to zasloužíš. Jo lidi, budeme se střídat. Jinak by to bylo pěkně nefér." Řekl ten mudla v klidu.**

**Přešel ke mně a podal mi tu bichli, která mi svým počtem stránek připomínala Lexikon nejmocnějších lektvarů v Bradavické knihovně. Měla modrý obal a oranžový nadpis jako mrkev. Co to bylo za divnou kombinaci. Nadpis zněl ,, Náhled do budoucnosti".**

**Já jí otevřel a bez toho, abych si četl dopředu, co vůbec budu číst, což byla možná chyba, jsem začal číst tu budoucnost, jak říkal ten mudla.**


	2. Kapitola 2- Čtyři adresy a žádný domov 1

**Čtyři adresy a žádný domov část první**

Čtyři adresy a žádný domov

**,,To má být nadpis?" Ptala se Lily.**

**,,No ano. Je to divný nadpis." Řekl jsem a obrátil jsem se na toho mudlu.**

**,,Museli jsme tomu dát nějaký zajímavý nadpis, nechtěli jsme tam dávat datum, kdy to bylo napsáno, protože to stejně zjistíte a ani autora, který se většinou zmiňuje sám, nebo je lehce poznatelný, takže jsme se domlouvali mezi sebou, jaký název to ponese. Bylo celkem zajímavá rozprava." Řekl mudla.**

**,,To věřím." Řekla moje matka.**

Nevím vůbec, proč tohle vůbec píšu. James mi říkal, že mi to pomůže, jako to prej kdysi pomohlo Remusovi.

**,,Potter a Lupin?" Ptal jsem se překvapeně. Kdo to psal?**

**Mudla kývl.**

**,,Komu bych doporučoval si probůh psát deník?" Zamýšlel se Potter.**

**,,Ty si Lupine píšeš deník?" Ptal se Malfoy.**

**Lupin jenom kývl. Bylo mu to asi trapné, ale to nepočítal s reakcí Luciuse.**

**,,Já také, já jsem si už říkal, že jsem divný, když si ho píšu." Oddechl si Lucius. Mě samotnému spadl kámen i já jsem si totiž také psal deník, ale nechtěl jsem to říct na hlas.**

**,,Tak to je nás tu asi víc Malfoyi." Prohlásil Longbottom.**

**,,To není jenom holčičí záležitost, očividně." Řekla Petunie.**

**,,Proč by také byla." Dodala Alice.**

**,,Náhodou je to dobrá záležitost, člověk si všechno nemůže pamatovat." Prohlásila paní Potterová a já raději četl dál, chtěl jsem vědět, koho čtu. Rozhodně ta osoba má něco společného s Potterem a Lupinem.**

Tohle se, ale s jeho chlupatým problémem nedá srovnávat.

**,,Co se nedá srovnávat s mým vlkodlačím problémem?" Ptal se překvapeně Lupin.**

**Já pokrčil rameny, těžko se něco dá tak rychle vydedukovat, Lupine.**

**,,Mě by vážně zajímalo, o koho se jedná?" Ptal se Potter nahlas.**

**,,Rozhodně zná tebe a mě a ví, že jsem vlkodlak a kdo to ví mimo mě a tebe?" Ptal se Lupin.**

**,,No Sirius, Petr a kdo dál ví?" Ptal se Potter.**

**,,On je to vážně vlkodlak, ten kluk?" Ptal se Malfoy senior.**

**Lupin kývl, doufal, že s toho nebude dělat Malfoy velké drama.**

**,,To ty jsi byl ten o kom psali v Denním věštci?" Ptal se Malfoy znovu lehce znepokojeným hlasem.**

**,,Co jako myslíte?" Ptal se Lupin vyděšen.**

**,,Ta tragedie v Rosewoddu." Řekl Malfoy senior.**

**,,Já nevím, že to dali do novin, pane, byl jsem malý." Řekl tiše Lupin. Mě by zajímalo, kolik tenkrát Lupinovi bylo, znělo to, jako by byl hodně malý.**

**,,Ten kluk je vlkodlak?" Ptala se udiveně paní Evansová.**

**,,Je to vůbec bezpečné mudlo?" Ptal se Malfoy senior a pochybovačně hleděl na Lupina.**

**Mudla hned odpověděl.**

**,,Nebojte se přebírám za něj zodpovědnost, takže se ničeho obávat nemusíte. Rozhodně nehodlám tu strávit celý měsíc do dalšího úplňku, stejně je až za 20dní a to je spousta času." Řekl a napil se čaje.**

**,,Lily oni vážně existují, vlkodlaci?" Ptala se paní Evansová.**

**,,Ano Remus je živý důkaz, ale není nebezpečný. To vím." Řekla Lily.**

**,,Ty to Lily víš?" Ptal se udiveně Lupin.**

**,,Jo, já, Severus, Alice a dokonce i Reg, pro tvou informaci." Řekla Lily.**

**Lupin, Potter i Black vyvalili oči.**

**,,Brácho ty to víš?" Ptal se Sirius Black svého bratra.**

**,,Jasně Sírí, nejsem tupý a hned mi to bylo divné, že každý měsíc někam na dva dny mizí. Severus a Lil mi to velice ochotně vysvětlili." Usmíval se Regulus jako kocour.**

**Blackovi spadla čelist.**

**,,Evansová ty znáš mého bráchu!" Vykřikl v zápětí.**

**,,Jasně, že znám Rega. Je na rozdíl od tebe moc milý jako Severus." Řekla Lily**

**,,Má toho v té mozkovně také víc než ty." Dodala Petunie.**

**Black vypadal jako by mu uletěli včely.**

**,,Co to má Regulusi znamenat?" Ptal se pan Black.**

**,,No asi tak tati, já ani Sírí nehodláme neustále poslouchat matčiny řeči o čistokrevných. Jsou to většinou pěkní magoři. To je Sev, Lily a Petunie lepší společnost. Jo chodím mezi mudli a vůbec mi to nevadí." Řekl Regulus.**

**Black senior údivem málem ztratil řeč a Potter na Rega zíral jak z jara.**

**,,Pane Blacku můžu vás ujistit, že váš mladší syn je naprostý gentleman." Řekla paní Evansová.**

**,,Ano to zajisté, ale o starším se to říct nedá." Dodala má matka.**

**,,Ty jsi tam byl!" Vykřikl Black.**

**,,To myslíš brácho jako u Seva nebo Lily doma? Na to je velmi dobře použitelný letax. Jsou připojení na síť." Řekl jako by se nechumelilo Reg.**

**,,Ty zrádce!" Vykřikla Bellatrix a ukázala na Reguluse hůlkou.**

**,,A kdo jsi ty?" Ptal se jí na oplátku Regulus vedle mě.**

**,,To být vámi slečno nedělal." Měl připravenou hůlku Longbottom a oba Prewetti.**

**Bellatrix zastrčila hůlku zpět, ale stále nenávistně na Reguluse hleděla.**

**,,O synu to bych od tebe nečekal, ale možná je to tak lepší. Ne vždy je krev to hlavní." Řekl pan Black.**

**,,Jaké jsme krve, to je přece to nejdůležitější strýčku!" Vykřikla Bellatrix.**

**,,To si nemyslím Bellatrix, já věřím i v něco jiného. Ne každého můžeš posuzovat podle předků. Záleží na kouzelníkovi a ne na nějakém rodokmenu. Já ten rodokmen doma nechávám jenom ze zdvořilosti k mým předkům, ke kterým mám jistou úctu, ale neuznávám to jako modlu." Řekl Orion Black a dal si do čaje kapku skotské.**

**Bellatrix jenom ohrnula nos. S tím ona rozhodně souhlasit nebude.**

**,,Já věděl, že Blackové jsou také jenom krvezrádci." Řekl pohoršeně Mlafoy senior.**

**,,Ne to se nedá říct, krvezrádce je původní označení pro člověka co zapře svoje předky, aby se chlubil předky někoho jiného, Malfoyi. Celý význam jsi jenom zkomolil svými názory." Řekl pan Potter.**

**,,Drž hubu Pottere." Řekl nenávistně Malfoy.**

Nebo možná jo, sám to nevím. Dobrá mám psát tedy deník. To zní jako nějaká holčičí záležitost. Fuj!

**,,To není." Ozval se Longbottom a trochu zrudl.**

**,,Mě by zajímalo, kdo to je?" Ptala se Narcissa.**

**,,Uvidíte." Řekl mudla a já četl dál.**

**,,Zní nějak zmateně ten člověk." Řekla Alice.**

Možná bych na to měl celé zapomenout a použít tento sešit od Jamese

**,,Já jsem někomu dal sešit, aby se dal na psaní deníku?" Ptal se Potter trochu zmaten.**

**,,Očividně Pottere." Řekla Lily.**

jako skvělý seznam pro nějakou věc Pobertů, ale myslím, že bych ho tím urazil.

**,,Takže to musí být někdo z nás Rémí." Konstatoval Potter a obrátil se na Lupina.**

**,,To zbývá tedy Péťa a Sirius, ale kdo to z nich je? Co já vím tak nikdo z vás, nepíše deník."Řekl zamyšleně Lupin.**

**,,Hm proč bych si měl psát deník? Ptá se Black.**

**,,Co já vím Sirie?" Pokrčil rameny Potter.**

**,,Já bych ho určitě někde ztratil." Řekne Pettigrew.**

**,,Jo to." Souhlasili ostatní tři.**

Dal mi ho za jiným účelem.

**,,Ten účel by mě vážně děsně zajímal." Řekl Reg.**

**,,Ano, nezní to nijak moc pozitivně." Řekla Petunie.**

**,,Ale to přece pak nemůže být ani Sirius ani ten Pettigrew, ti jsou až moc velcí optimisté." Prohlásila Narcissa.**

**,,Má to jisté důvody. Jak uvidíte, tak se věci budou měnit velice razantním způsobem." Řekl mudla.**

Prej se mám svěřit jako jemu. Chci to vůbec? Další chaos v mojí hlavě si razí cestu na povrch.

**,,Chaos to je jako brácha, ten má také v pokoji chaos." Řekne Reg.**

**,,Drž klapačku Reggí." Řekne jenom na to Black.**

**,,Nedává to smysl, proč by Sirius svěřoval něco mě a ne nám všem. Jsme kamarádi všichni." Řekl Potter.**

**Musím uznat, že má pravdu. Black je dosti velký mluvka.**

**,,Nejsem to přece jenom třeba já?" Ptá se Pettigrew.**

**,,Nemyslím Peťo." Řekne Lupin.**

**,,Já na opak myslím, že ano." Řekne sám Black.**

Já Sirius Black, ani nevím, kde mám začít.

**,,No co říkám, je to Sirius." Řekne Potter.**

**No fuj, já musím číst deník Blacka! Počkej, ale proč zrovna on by si začal psát deník? To se mu vůbec nepodobá.**

**,,Oh to je deník mého bráchy, ten přece nerad něco píše. Dobrovolně." Diví se Reg.**

**,,Co mě to popadlo psát si deník?" Drbal si svoje háro Black.**

**,,Proč vůbec neví kde začít?" Ptala se Lily. Jí se také vyjadřování Blacka v tom deníku nezdálo, zněl jinak, i když možná jenom tak mluví a píše jinak. Nikdy neviděla jeho písemnou práci nebo úkol.**

Seběhlo se to jako jedna velká a ohromně těžká věc, která mě uhodila, jako potlouk rovnou do týla.

**,,Potlouk do týla, velice nepříjemná věc tedy." Řekl Longbottom.**

**,,Nezní to vůbec jako náš pošahaný bratránek." Řekla Narcissa.**

**,,Ne, to nezní jako brácha." Řekl Reg a trochu se divně starostlivě díval na Blacka a i mě to začalo vrtat hlavou.**

**Na začátku bych totiž vůbec neřekl, že toto psal Black, znělo to mnohem více jako já nebo někdo jiný, ale jako Sirius Black rozhodně ne.**

**,,Jsem sám zvědavý co tak šíleného se mi stalo." Řekl Black.**

Pojedu prostě od začátku.

Oslavil jsem svoje 16nácté narozeniny. Jupí je mi šestnáct, ale za jakou cenu.

**,,Šestnácté, takže to bude příští rok v srpnu." Konstatoval pan Black. Počkej, on je Black až v srpnu! To je takový benjamínek ročníku! Probůh já myslel, že je starší.**

**,,Je to pravda, Regu?" Ptal jsem se svého souseda.**

**,,Jo brácha je v narozen a jak víš, já jsem 7.července. Jsme oba v létě, bohužel." Řekl mrzutě Reg.**

**Black je tedy nejmladší. No a já si myslel, že je v dubnu a on je až srpnoví. Merline.**

**,,Proč to zní, jako by si přál je nikdy neslavit?" Ptala se Androméda Tonsková. Moc dobře věděla, že sice se Sirius se svojí matkou nesnese a ona je na něj přísná i o jeho narozeninách, ale její bratranec byl typ, co si tohle nenechá ujít.**

**,,Co já vím, možná mi to matka na dobro znechutila." Prohlásil sám Black a moc hezky nezněl, když mluvil o své matce. To jí tak nesnášel.**

**,,Vůbec o jaké ceně to Sirius mluví?" Ptal se Potter.**

**,,Uvidíte sami." Řekl mudla pokynul mi číst dál.**

Dobrá dále. Táta mi dal dárkem skvělou knížku o největších kouzelnických bitvách a 40gaelonů,

**,,Blacku ty čteš!" Vykřikl jsem překvapeně.**

**,,Hele Snape i já čtu, ale ne učebnice. Fuj, to je lepší číst něco zajímavějšího než proklaté učebnice a to co se mi chystá táta dát k narozkám nezní vůbec špatně, ale příště tati si ty galeony klidně odpusť, já je nechci, to by byla lepší motorka." Prohlásil Black.**

**Black chce motorku!**

**,,Já ti ten mudlovský stroj nekoupím Siriusi a ty to dobře víš. Svým chováním si ho totiž nezasloužíš. Také nejsi plnoletý, takže si hošánku počkej a pak si to kup sám." Řekl pan Black a napil se čaje.**

**Black se zachmuřil jako bouřkové mračno, ale mě překvapil samotného tou motorkou, přece byl čistokrevný. Počkej, ale Regulus také snil, že si pořídí motorku, že by v tomto ohledu byl stejný jako jeho starší bratr. Stejně jak by mohl u všech všudy Black znát motorky? Možná mu to někdo nakecal, kdo ví?**

ať si za to koupím co chci, ale s rozvahou a ne blbost, kterou hned nevyhodím.

**,,Stejně to nikdy nedodrží, je to jako mluvit do zdi." Vzdychl pan Black. Proč mu ty galeony tedy dává. Mamka mi nikdy nedala 40galeonů dohromady a už vůbec mě. Stejně nevím, co bych si za to koupil? Regulus se také svým bohatstvím nechlubil. Lily také nikdy od rodičů nedostala tolik a Potter mi byl ukradený.**

**,,Proč mu tak velké obnosy vůbec dáváš, Orione? Je to směšné." Řekla moje matka.**

**,,Hm asi jsem nevěděl co mu k jeho narozeninám dát. Sirius je po většinu času fuč a ani když jsem doma já, tak se tam nevyskytuje. Myslím, že naše zájmy také nejsou stejné. Proto raději nějaké peníze Elien. Copak ty ne?" Ptal se pan Black, obrátil se směr mé matky.**

**Jenom to ne! Neptejte se, pane Blacku.**

**Moje matka se ošila v křesle a povídá.**

**,,Samozřejmě je to tvá volba, ale já se snažím spíš mu koupit něco, čeho by si vážil, Orione. Také se snažím stále svého dospívajícího syna trochu znát, což máš poněkud ztížené prací, ale mohl bys sis na ně udělat také čas." Řekne velmi obratně a vyhnula se podrobnostem o naší pitomé finanční situaci.**

**,,Možná máš pravdu, ale Walburka říká, že musím udržet místo Blacka v magické společnosti, v čemž má sice pravdu, ale já to nepokládám za tak horké. Okorát jí pak stále mám na očích, když jsem doma. Má ten pohled, och ty lajdáku a to se mi samozřejmě nelíbí. Také bych chtěl mít volný čas na kluky, to mi věř." Řekne pan Black. **

**Já se ptám, jaká je paní Blacková, vůbec zač? Reg a ani Black o ní moc nikdy nemluví což je mi divný.**

**,,Walburka, to jako je stále tak podivně puntičkářská, jako za mlada?" Ptá se paní Potterová. Ona jí zná!**

**,,Ano!" Vykřiknou všichni Blackové mužského pohlaví, až se divím. Co to je za ženskou?**

**,,Já se nedivím, její matka byla poněkud slušně řečeno, šáhlá na hlavu." Prohodí pan Potter.**

**,,To její manžel byl na hlavu Pottere a ne Salamandra Crabre, samozřejmě jí to samotnou zničilo, ale byla jinak fajn osoba." Prohlásil Malfoy senior.**

**,,O kom to mluví Regu?" Ptám se svého souseda.**

**,,Moje babička z matčiny strany, prej byla v posledku hodně na hlavu, ale já ani brácha jsme jí nezažily. Umřela dřív, než jsme se narodili."Odpověděl mi na to Reg.**

**Čtu dál, než tu zabřednou do konverzace o předcích, tu zrovna moc ze Zmijozelu nemusím. Tam se tím každý totiž vychvaluje, až to není hezké.**

Regulus si také vzpomněl, kupodivu. Ty rukavice upotřebím, možná.

**,,Jestli je to na famrpál tak jo, Reggí." Zazubil se Black**

**,,Jo to bys tak chtěl." Řekl mrzutě Reg. Nesnášel, když mu někdo říkal Reggí. Jako asi já Sevíčka nebo Sevouška. Prostě hnus.**

Matka ohrnula nosem a řekla, že nejsem dárku hoden a odkráčela z naší pánské společnosti do knihovny.

**,,No tak Wallo, to není vůči našemu klukovi fér." Vzdychl pan Black.**

**,,Přece víš tati, já pro ní jsem jenom prašivý Nebelvír." Řekne Black. **

**Tak proto ho matka nesnáší, jenom proto, že je v jiné koleji než zbytek rodiny nebo co?**

**,,Leze mi tím na nervy, přece to bylo od začátku jasný, že by jsi v Zmijozelu nezapadal, a také tě za to neodsuzuji Siriusi, ale její rodina po staletí jako ta naše byla ve Zmijozelu a bylo jí vtloukáno do hlavy, že musí přivést na svět dítě do Zmijozelu a očividně jí to moc vlezlo na mozek mojí drahé Walburce. Přitom sestra mého otce byla v Hagvaspáru a můj bratranec a tvůj strýc byl v Mrzimoru. Tak proč si dělá hlavu z toho, že ty jsi Nebelvír." Vypil zbytek čaje pan Black.**

**Já se dále ptám, jaký typ osoby je paní Blacková.**

**,,Tak proč se nerozvedete, pane Blacku, když očividně nejste v tom manželství šťastný?" Ptá se paní Evansová.**

**Pan Black málem vyplivne zbytek čaje a chvíli kašle a pak se otočí na paní Evansovou.**

**,, No paní Evansová, byl by to způsob, ale nejde to. Můj otec formou aranžované magické svatby toto znemožnil už dávno předtím, než jsme s Wallou měli svatbu. Je to magický svazek. Dnes se to už nedělá, ale za nás to stále ještě fungovalo. Tento svazek rozpojí jenom doopravdy smrt. Já nejsem paní Evansová tak šílený, abych Wallu kvůli tomu zabíjel. Nic proti vám, to jste nemohla vědět. Tohle se totiž na Bradavicích neprobírá." Vysvětlil pan Black.**

**Já polkl, to jako fakt, že v naší době ještě něco takového existuje. Aranžované svazky.**

**,, Chápu vás, určitě jste jako mladík s tím nebyl spokojen." Řekla paní Evansová a měla jistý velmi chmurný pohled.**

**,, Jako dítě, můj otec to nechal sepsat, když mi bylo pět." Řekl zkroušeně pan Black. Paní Evansová vykulila oči. Byla očividně šokována. Lily a Petunie také, protože byli jak vyřezané do skály.**

**,,Je to poměrně účelné, prospívá to obchodům." Řekl Malfoy senior.**

**,,Pffí, účelné, ty také totiž nemáš v hlavě nic jiného než tvoje obchody, jako tvůj otec." Odfrkla si paní Longbottomová a pokynula mi, abych četl dál.**

Prej napsat dopis nebo co. Další den jsem vyrazil ven a Regulus psal nějaký úkol, nebo co já vím.

Myslím, že z Run.

**,,Dobrý výběr Regulusi." Řekne Lily.**

**,,Tam něco pochytíš, Regulusi a je to také dobrý předmět pro další kurzy přeměňování." Řekne pan Black.**

**,,Pane Blacku, jestli budete odvádět dobré výkony ve škole, pak nebude Horacio marnit čas a napíše i dobré doporučení na pozdější povolání." Usmála se paní profesorka McGonagolová.**

**Reg se jenom usmál.**

**,,Jo a Siriusi, příště očekávám, že mi své úkoly předáš, než je dáš profesorům v Bradavicích, tvoje výsledky se mi nezdají." Řekl pan Black a přísně se na něho podíval.**

**Black zblednul.**

Táta měl být v práci, ale nakonec nešel, na ministerstvu někdo vytopil jejich podlaží. Ten měl smůlu.

**,,A jé je, který hajzlík z údržby to byl, zas?" Ptal se nerudně pan Black.**

**,,Typoval bych Blacku, že Silička seniora. Měl by si dát změřit zrak nějak na svojí hůlku nevidí." Řekl posměšně Malfoy senior.**

**,,Kdo ví, kdo to zas byl, ale určitě to nebylo záměrně." Prohlásil pan Potter.**

**,,O tom bych také dosti pochyboval Abraxaxi." Řekl pan Black.**

**,,Jak myslíte." Řekl povýšeně Malfoy senior**

Tak seděl pro jednou doma, což byla vzácnost.

**,,No to má brácha jednou pravdu." Řekl Reg.**

**,,Omlouvám se kluci, ale moje práce je velmi důležitá, pro jiné lidi." Řekl pan Black.**

**,,Mohu se vůbec zeptat, kde vůbec pane Blacku pracujete?" Ptala se Lily.**

**,,Klidně slečno, pro vaší informaci jsem vedoucí odboru dodržování magického práva v první instanci, při jednání o začlenění magického práva do mudlovského, když je třeba." Řekl pan Black zdvořile. Tohle mi nikdy Reg neřekl.**

**Lily překvapeně na něj koukala.**

**,,Takže přepokládám, že jste něco jako právník, pane Blacku?" Ptala se Petunie.**

**,,Ne spíše něco jako soudce, slečno." Zakroutil hlavou pan Black.**

**Ty hippogrife, to je vysoká pozice. Přitom se chová tak normálně. Pan Black, si u mě už teď vysloužil valký respekt.**

**,,Nikdy si mi neřekl co je tvůj táta zač, Regu." Řekl jsem mému sousedovi potichu.**

**,,Proč, jenom, že jsem syn vedoucího odboru práva, to nic neznamená." Řekl nevrle Reg.**

Už se pomalu blížil čas večeře a tak jsem se vplížil domů, tak aby mě nezačala matka hubovat, co si to dovoluji chodit mezi mudly.

**,,Wallo to bys pak nemohla nikam jít." Vzdychl pan Black. To byla paní Blacková tak na hlavičku, ptal jsem se v duchu.**

**,,Tati tak se chová pořád." Zakroutil hlavou Reg.**

**,,To vaše manželka nesnáší tak nemagickou společnost?" Ptala se paní Evansová.**

**,,Walburka po smrti svojí matky mudly moc nemusí." Řekl vyhýbavě pan Black.**

**,,Nemusí, ta má k nim stejný přístup jako šílená teta Eledora." Řekla paní Potterová.**

**,,Ale nebývala taková, nevím proč, ale je jiná o od smrti její matky."Zakroutil pan Black hlavou.**

**,,Jo mámě už dávno přeskočilo." Prohlásil Black.**

**,,Siriusi Orione." Křikl na něho jeho otec.**

**,,Sorry tati." Řekl v zápětí tiše Black.**

To je u ní zakázaný, ale ani Regulus to nedodržuje, spratek jeden malý.

**,,Oh ne Regulusi, ty také. Víš jak je tvá matka pak rozezlená, a ty ještě přilíváš do ohně." Řekl pan Black.**

**,,Já chodím za Severusem a Lily." Opáčil naštvaně Reg směr svého bratra.**

**,,Jak to mám vědět, kam mizíš." Pokrčil rameny Black.**

**,,Pff chátra." Řekne Bellatrix.**

**,,Bellatrix dobře si rozmysli co příště řekneš." Řekne pan Black. Co pak nestačí jeho kluci, to musí usměrňovat ještě jeho neteř.**

**Bellatrix samozřejmě mlčí.**

Jsem ve sprše, nejsem rád celý zpocený celý večer, když slyším nějaký hluk.

**,,Hluk tak to je velice neobvykle, zvlášť když jsi ve sprše brácho, protože jsi to většinou ty, kdo hlučí." Řekne Reg.**

**Black se zamračí, ale nic neříká, jako by věděl, že je to pravda.**

**,,Kdo tedy je v našem domě hlučný, když se Sirius vyskytuje v koupelně a ječák domácí je u sebe doma." Přejíždí pan Black mezi Andromédou Tonskovou a Blackem pohledem.**

**,,Možná se vám nastěhovalo do domu nějaké nemilé zvíře." Prohlásí Alice.**

**,,Oh, to by Walla moc dlouho nějaké uřvané zvíře nestrpěla, slečno." Zasměje se nad tím nápadem o nezvaném hostu pan Black.**

Obleču se rychle a nejprve jdu k Regulusově pokoji, tam je klid. Šprt se učí.

**,,Na rozdíl od tebe Siriusi, je tvůj bratr zodpovědný ke své budoucnosti, což se o tobě nedá říct." Řekne pan Black.**

**,,No tak má dobré známky." Odfrkne si Black.**

**To je tedy idiot. Pomyslím si.**

Jdu tedy dolů tam, kde je salon a slyším velmi hlasitou diskuzi tří lidí. Spíše hádku.

**,,Hádka?" Ptá se Narcissa mým směrem. Já jenom kývnu.**

**,,Já se s Wallou nikdy nehádám, je to moje žena, co to u Merlina, Sirius slyší, pane mudlo?" Ptá se pan Black.**

**,,Zásadní rozhovor, který neměl v jeho věku ani slyšet ani vidět, ale přesto se tomu tak stalo." Řekne tajemně mudla a nahání mi tonem hlasu strach. **

**Co neměl Black slyšet a vidět? Pan Black sám se zachmuřeně podívá na Siriuse a dá ruce do stříšky. Je tím velmi znepokojen.**

Dva hlasy znám velmi dobře, táta a matka, ale třetí neznám. Rozhodně je to mužský hlas.

**,,Mužský hlas to je ještě divnější, kdo to může být?" Ptá se i Bellatrix. Nikdo kromě jejího otce a matky a příbuzenstva z rodiny Blacku, neví, kde bydlí strejda Orion se svou rodinou. Jsou pod kouzlem skrytí v mudlovskému světu.**

**,,Divné, koho bych pozval domů a potom bych se s ním hádal, to nedává smysl." Hladí si svojí bradku pan Black.**

Možná strejda Pollux, ale ten by se nehádal s mými rodiči.

**,,Ne s Polluxem bych se určitě Siriusi nehádal. Já se svým bratrem vycházím velmi dobře." Řekne rezolutně pan Black.**

**,,To je váš starší bratr, pane Blacku?" Ptá se paní Evansová.**

**,,Ano můj starší bratr Pollux, ale jak jste uhádla, že je starší, než já paní Evansová?" Ptá pan Black překvapeně.**

**,,Jinak by asi neměl dospělou dceru, jako tady slečna." Řekne paní Evansová a pokyne směrem Andromédy Tonskové.**

**,,Oh tak." Kývne pan Black.**

**,,Já už slečna nejsem, já jsem paní Tonsková, jsem vdaná." Řekla Androméda Tonsková a ukáže na svůj prsten.**

**,,Omlouvám, jste dost mladá." Řekne paní Evansová.**

Jdu tedy trochu omrknout situaci. Připadám si sice moc starý na to, abych vejral klíčovou dírkou, ale dveře jsou zamčené kouzlem.

**,,Tak si tam bratranče vůbec nemusel očumovat." Prohlásí Narcissa.**

**,,Možná to je zajímavé Cisso." Prohlásí Black.**

**,,Neříkej mi tak." Zamračí se na něho Narcissa.**

**,,Ale budu." Zazubí se Black.**

**,,Nechte toho." Řekne Androméda, která má očividně už dlouhou dobu přetrvávajících šarvátek mezi nimi dost.**

Můj táta sedí v křesle a má u sebe sklenku skotské.

**,,Jak neobvyklé, málo kdy piju skotskou samotnou? Jak může vědět Sirius, co piju?" Ptal se trochu překvapeně pan Black.**

**Black trochu zrůžověl a povídá. ,,Vždy jí máš v té modré sklence, když jí tak piješ tati. Tenhle zvyk nikdy neměníš." **

**Pan Black na něho překvapeně hleděl. Sirius si všiml takové maličkosti. Zrovna on, jeho syn.**

**,,Oh tak toho jsem si nevšiml." Řekl Reg také překvapen svým bratrem.**

**,,Jak sis ty zrovna všimnout z jaké skleničky strýc pije co?" Ptala se Androméda.**

**,,No prostě jsem si toho všiml co na tom, whisky je v modré, vodka je v skelničce co mi připomíná Brumbálův plnovous, pivo je v zeleném půllitru a víno je v normální na fialové nožce." Vyjmenoval Black a jeho otec vytřeštil oči. Asi to bylo správně.**

**,,Jak to, že si to pamatuješ Siriusi?" Ptal se ho.**

**,,Nevím, ale tvary něčeho a barvy se mi dobře pamatují. Třeba vím, že na svatební fotce tebe a matky měla matka tulipány červené a bílé barvy a jeden mezi nimi měl dokonce žlutou barvu." Prohlásil Black. **

**Jak si to mohl probůh pamatovat z fotky. Přece magické fotky byli černobílé.**

**,,Ehm já nevím co říct, Siriusi." Řekl celý rudý pan Black. Očividně ho tato prazvláštní vlastnost syna vzala jako zbytek obecenstva.**

**Já se ptal, jak doopravdy inteligentní Black vlastně je? Co skrývá dál?**

**,,Jak můžeš vědět, jaké barvy byli, všechny magické fotky jsou na rozdíl od našich černobílé?" Ptala se Lily.**

**,,Ne všechny Lily." Řekla moje matka.**

**,,Některé byly kouzlem do barveny, začalo už se to dělat před druhou světovou válkou, ale je to poměrně drahé." Řekla pan profesorka McGonagolová.**

**,,Aha a o kolik je to dražší od normálních fotek, paní profesorko?" Ptala se Lily zvědavě.**

**,,No zhruba o 10srpců víc než u normální černobílé fotky." Prohlásila zamyšleně paní profesorka McGonagolová.**

**Oh to bylo pro mě hodně. Proto matka nikdy žádnou neměla.**

Matka stojí a velice hlasitě mu nadává.

**,,Oh Wallo, přece jsi vždy byla rozumná osoba, než aby ses mnou hádala." Řekl s povzdechem pan Black zkroušeně. Poslední co chtěl, aby Sirius a Regulus viděli jak on a jeho manželka jak se hádají.**

**,,Je to u vás pane Blacku časté?" Ptala se s pohledem na mojí matku na mě a pana Blacka Petunie. Věděla co se u nás doma děje nebo ne? Nebyl jsem si jist.**

**,,Ne tohle slyším poprvé, že mi nadávala. Walla je většinou natolik rozumná, aby si tohle odpustila. Ví, že jí to nepomůže. Už před lety jsme začali hrát defenzivně vůči našemu manželství. Nechceme zbytečně se rozčilovat nad tím druhým." Řekl pan Black.**

**Takže se jim to manželství rozpadlo už před lety, jako mámě a otci, ale žijí spolu pod jednou střechou a nehádají se jako naši, jestli jsem to pochopil správně. Možná proto o své rodině Reg nemluvil moc často.**

**,,To musí být trápení pro vás pane Blacku." Konstatovala paní Evansová. Ona sama měla šťastné a stále zamilované manželství, jako by byli na líbánkách.**

**,,No ne a ano. Řekl bych, že je to soužití dvou cizích lidí pod jednou střechou. Zatím to vycházelo, i když asi ne na moc dlouho, jak to vypadá." Vzdychl pan Black.**

Opodál u toho stojí muž, staršího vzhledu než mí rodiče.

**,,Kdo je ten neznámý?" Ptala se Alice.**

**,,Dozvíte se, ale není to milá osoba." Řekl pan mudla. Jak se vůbec ten člověk jmenuje? Určitě jakmile se dohrabu ukončit tuhle kapitolu, alespoň doufám, že je to rozdělené na kapitoly tak se ho zeptám, jak se jmenuje. Měl jsem takový pocit, že je nám blízký, když nás v budoucnosti zná.**

**,,Chudák, že musí přihlížet hádce mezi mnou a Wallou." Vzdychl pan Black.**

**,,Možná je to kvůli tomu muži, vaše hádka, Orione." Kousla se do rtu moje matka.**

**,,Hm dost zajímavá teorie Elien." Prohlásila paní Potterová.**

**,,Vážně by mě zajímalo, kdo je ten muž v našem domě." Řekl nerudně pan Black.**

**,,Možná někdo z tvých kolegů Blacku." Pokrčil rameny Malfoy senior.**

Hned jsem ho poznal, byl jednou vidět v novinách.

**,,Takže někdo kdo je dost známý." Řekl pan Potter. Možná nějaký vyšší úředník nebo nějaká celebrita.**

**Já chtěl číst dál, ale zarazil jsem se. Bylo tam jméno, které bylo nebezpečné vyslovit. Obrátil jsem se prosebně na mudlu a ten jako by chápal, mi hned odpověděl. Začal jsem tedy předpokládat, že zná tuto knížku a že jí četl.**

**,,Neboj se Severusi tady ti neublíží nikdo, tento dům je mimo jeho dosah a je pod Fideliovým kouzlem, jejímž ochráncem je má manželka." Prohlásil a hleděl mi do očí a mě ta barva jeho očí připadal nějak povědomá, jako bych je už jednou viděl, ale kde, to jsem nevěděl.**

**,,Co tím Fideliovým kouzlem myslí, co to je?" Ptala se Lily. Viděla, jak dospělí kolem ní vykulili překvapením oči.**

**,,To slečno Evansová je ochranné kouzlo, které pro každého kdo nezná adresu domu od ochránce tajemství, se stane dům nebo sídlo neviditelné. Velmi mocná magie, jenom dospělý kouzelník toto může provést." Odpověděl zdvořilé pan Potter.**

**,,Takže tenhle dům není vidět?" Ptala se Alice.**

**,,Ne jenom něco, co připomíná rozpadlý kurník, je to podobné jako u Bradavic, ty také nejsou vidět pro mudli a kouzelníky, kteří nedostali oficiální dopis od Bradavic. Celé Bradavické pozemky jsou tím to kouzlem chráněny, mimo jiné." Řekl mudla a já vytřeštil oči, jak tohle věděl, byl přece mudla.**

**Lucius se hned ptal. ,,Jak tohle můžete vědět, jste jenom mudla?"**

**Mudla se zasmál a řekl znovu ,,znám oba světy, Luciusi a to dost dobře."**

**,,Můžu vědět, jak znáte obrané štíty a Fideliovo zaklínadlo, o tom se normálně nemluví?" Ptala se růžová ve tvářích paní profesorka McGonagolová.**

**,,Dozvíte se po jistém čase sama paní profesorko, nebo vám mohu říkat Minervo, jestli chcete, ale trochu vám už napovím, znám pár profesorů a samotnou ředitelku Bradavic a to osobně." Řekl úsměvně mudla. Paní profesorka z něho byla rudá jako ředkev.**

**,,Jistě je to na vás, přece jenom jste tu skoro z nás nejstarší, kromě Blacka a Malfoy staršího, klidně mi říkejte Minervo, ale já spíš ptám, jak vás máme oslovovat, je mi poměrně směšně trapné vás oslovovat pane mudlo." Řekla paní profesorka koketně.**

**Mudla se zamyslel a pak řekl.**

**,,Moje pravé jméno ještě v tuhle chvíli neprozradím, vyvolalo by to příliš otázek, ale můžete mě oslovovat George, to sice mé jméno není, ale bylo to druhé jméno mého dědy." Řekl mudla a usmál se.**

**Paní profesorka kývla na souhlas. George bylo hodně časté jméno a já nevěděl koho tím myslí?**

**,,To platí i pro děti, klidně mě tím také oslovujete." Dodal ten mudla. **

**Tím asi moje otázka po této kapitole padla. George, řekl, že své pravé jméno ještě neprozradí, takže mi stejně na mojí otázku neodpoví. Tak jsem vzal všechnu odvahu a přečetl tu osobu, co se podle Blacka nacházela v jejich domě.**

Ty červené oči. Voldemort.

**,,Cože!" Vykřiknou všichni kolem mě s výjimkou paní Evansové a Petunie, kteří o našem problému doposud neví.**

**,,To jako fakt?" Ptá se mě Reg a vypadá velice vystrašen. Já jenom kývnu, nechci pro jistotu to jméno opakovat, než je nezbytně nutné.**

**,,Orione ty doufám jeho přisluhovačům nepatříš?" Ptala se znechuceně paní Longbottomová.**

**,,Ne a nevím, co ten prevít dělá u nás doma, já bych ho rozhodně nepozval." Řekl rázně pan Black a z jeho slov odkapávala jako jed zlost.**

**,,Kdo je ten Voldemort?" Ptá se tiše paní Evansová. O něm ještě neslyšela, ale očividně všichni ostatní ho znají a nemají ho v lásce.**

**Pan Black a ostatní se na ní nejprve překvapeně podívají a pak se v jejich obličejích zračí různé emoce. Zlost, stud, smutek, ale také jistá povýšenost ze strany Belly a Luciuse.**

**,,Ehm Lily ty jsi to tvojí mamince neřekla?" Ptá se Lupin.**

**Lily nervozitou kousne do rtu a chvilky ho žmoulá než odpoví.**

**,,Nechtěla jsem jí nějak znepokojit, nemusí to vědět." **

**,,Lily Evansová co nemám vědět!?" Vykřikne zlostně její matka.**

**Moje matka jí chytne za ruku a povídá.**

**,,Iris, Lily má až moc dobré a naivní dětské srdce a nechtěla tě znepokojovat situací našeho světa."**

**,,Jakou situaci, Iris?" Ptá se znepokojeně paní Evansová a stále hledí směrem ke mě a Lily.**

**,,Madam, jsme ve válce." Řekne Longbottom až moc jednoduše.**

**,,Jaká válka! Sověti přece neutočí, co se děje? Lily!" Říká vystrašeně paní Evansová a Petunie je bledá jako stěna.**

**,,Ne se sovětskými občany to nemá co společného, to je problém naší magické Velké Británie paní Evansová, jistý Voldemort nám vyhlásil válku z bezvýznamných důvodů." Prohlásil pan Black.**

**,,Myslí si totiž, že mudlorození a mudlové jsou něco podřadného, co by mělo zmiznout ze světa, jako kdysi Hitler s Židy." Dodal pan Potter.**

**,,Což je blbost do nebe volající." Řekne paní Longbottomová.**

**,,Není! Mudláci by vůbec neměli zasahovat do našeho světa." Vykřikne Bellatrix a pozvedne proti paní Longbottomové hůlku.**

**,,Bellatrix." Zvedne hlas pan Black.**

**,,Je to pravda, nemají tu co pohledávat, svět patří nám kouzelníkům!" Vřeští Bellatrix.**

**,,Sedni Bello!" Řekne rozkazem pan Black a jedním švihem své hůlky jí sebere hůlku.**

**,,Co pak nejsme víc, oni jsou jenom špína." Řekne rudá vzteky Bellatrix.**

**,,Co vidíte na mě slečno tak špinavého? Nemám sice magii, ale nikdy bych kouzelníkovi neublížila. Nemám proč. Tak proč mě pokládáte za něco podřadného?" Ptá se paní Evansová a hledí upřeně Bellatrix do očí. Ta ale tento pohled neopětuje dlouho a uhne.**

**,,Slečno Blacková nemáte právo někoho urážet za to co je, když ho neznáte. Mudlové jsou také lidské rasy jako vy. Odlišuje nás jenom magie, ale ani ta není tak mocná, aby jste se mohli považovat za mocné a nesmrtelné, tím si můžete být jistá." Řekl ten, koho jsme, měli nazývat George a měl nerudný výraz.**

**,,Ale teta Walburka…" Větu Bella nedokončí, protože Reg jí přetrhl.**

**,,Moje matka je očividně padla na hlavu, ale ty nejsi Bellatrix, takže nebuď tak důvěřivá k tomu co řekne, tvojí rodiče také nejsou. Mudlové nejsou tak špatní jak o nich matka mluví a dokážou také mnohé. Byli na Měsíci a dobyli celý svět, to je málo? My jsme jenom skrytá součást, jejich světa. Petunie a její máma jsou tím důkazem. Pokud budeš bezhlavě věřit všemu, co uslyšíš, tak jednou dopadneš velmi špatně, sestřenice."**

**Pan Black a pan Potter a paní Potterová, Longbottom, paní Longbottomová a Weasley a dokonce Prewetti se zvedli ze židlí, začali Regulusovi tleskat. Reg se zase předvedl. Black, Potter, Pettigrew a Lupin na něho zírali jako na vesmírné těleso.**

**,,Regulus má plnou pravdu, na to, že je mladší než ty Bello, tak má vyjadřovaní hodné samotného ministra kouzel. Jsem na něho pyšný." Řekl pan Black a Reg se začervenal.**

**,, Na mladého člověka má ten chlapec brilantní cit pro spravedlnost Orione, jako ty." Řekla paní Longbottomová.**

**,,Bravo prcku." Řekli dvojčata Prewettova .**

**,,Já nejsem prcek." Ohradil se Reg a vyplázl na ně jazyk.**

**Dvojčata se jenom zasmála.**

**,,Takže je u vás válka?" Ptala se strachem v hlase paní Evansová.**

**,,Ano, od a nikdo neví kolik let tato tichá, ale krutá válka potrvá." Řekla smutně paní Potterová.**

**,,Mnohé jsme přitom už ztratili, včetně mého muže, ale já sama doufám, že nakonec zvítězíme, protože to co jak jste viděla, u tady slečny Blackové není únosné a vedlo by úplnému vyhlazení magie z tohoto světa." Řekla paní Longbottomová a já na její tváři zahlédl zármutek a zlost.**

**Bella polkla strachy z jejího pohledu a konečně si sedla. **

**Nevěděl, jsem, že kvůli tomu Longbottom ztratil otce, ale jeho tvrdý výraz při řeči jeho matky nedával nic znát.**

**,,Je tedy vůbec Lily v bezpečí tedy, když se tu něco takového děje, nebylo by lepší jí přemístit na jinou školu třeba na kontinentě. Umí poměrně dobře…" Matka byla přerušena kupodivu Petunii.**

**,,Mami Lily má tu přátele a vytrhnout jí z toho, by bylo asi tak rozumné jako dávat do rizota kmín." **

**,,Ale Petunie…" Tentokrát byla přerušena paní Evansová mojí matkou.**

**,,Iris, možná jsme ve válce, ale Bradavice jsou bezpečné, jsou tam kouzla, která chrání naše děti jako šít a neposlední řadě Brumbál. Nemám ho sice moc v lásce, ale patří mezi nejmocnější kouzelníky naší doby. O Lily se vážně bát nemusíš." Stiskla její dlaň.**

**,,Od veřejného bezpečí jsme tu mi madam, Bystrozorské jednotky Velké Británie." Salutovala dvojčata Prewettova, Longbottom a pan Potter. Nevěděl jsem, že Longbottom je bystrozor. Překvapení.**

**,,Mohu se zeptat, Georgi jak velká spojitost je mezi tím, že jsme mrtví a tím, že je v našem magickém světě tato válka?" Ptala se moje matka.**

**Mudla si povzdechl, zavřel oči a řekl ,, nebudu vám nikomu lhát, většinu co jsou v mé budoucnosti mrtví má na svědomí tento konflikt, ale najdou se i výjimečné případy jak uvidíte, které nemají s tímto nic společného." Otevřel znovu oči George a podíval se na nás všechny.**

**,,Hm tak to asi bude horší než kdokoli přepokládal." Konstatoval pan Potter zamračeně.**

**,,Uvidíte sami, minimálně zítra uvidíte, co svět magie prožíval." Řekl mudla.**

Jméno můžu přece napsat, to mi nic neudělá.

**,,Ne chlapče." Zakroutil hlavou pan Potter. **

Najednou matka něco řekne, ale já jí nerozumím. Je moc po tichá.

**,,No dveře u nás jsou na to příliš tlusté, brácho." Pokrčí rameny Reg a Black otevírá pusu jako kapr. Asi neví co říct.**

**,,Potom je asi málo pravděpodobné, abys měl tak dobrý sluch." Dodá pro změnu Alice.**

**,,To bys musel být netopýr nebo pes." Dodá nakonec Petunie a Black na ní hledí jako pitomec.**

Voldemort k ní přistoupí a přejede jí svojí sněhobílou hůlkou po pravé paži, kde se objeví znamení lebky s hadem.

**,,Ne Wallo, přece se nezaprodáš ďáblu, u Morgany." Prohlásí zlostně pan Black.**

**,,Gratuluji Blacku tvoje manželka je smrtijedka." Řekl posměšně pan Potter.**

**,,Sklapni Pottere." Zavrčí na něho pan Black.**

**Regulus mezitím zbledne z té myšlenky, co jeho matka v blízké budoucnosti bude. Black je na tom obdobně, ani jemu to po chuti není a mají výraz nechuti. Bella se tváří na výsost šťastně až je to na blití a Narcissa má raději neutrální výraz, nechce s tím mít co společného. Prostě Zmijozel. Anroméda hledí na své sestry a zvláště na Bellu z vrchu.**

**,,Tak proč jí nezabijete, patří k nim." Řekne Potter.**

**,,Jamesi Charlesi, zabít člověka, jenom kvůli tomu, že se přidala na špatnou stranu, není normální. Hned se strýčkovi omluv." Řekla rozezleně paní Potterová.**

**,,Omlouvám se." Řekl zastrašen svojí matkou Potter skoro ihned.**

Matka je smrtijedka!

**,,Očividně Siriusi a vůbec mě to netěší." Řekne pan Black.**

**,,Tati možná bys tu společnost měl co nejrychleji opustit." Řekne tiše Reg.**

**,,Blázinku, tvoje matka by mi nikdy neublížila." Řekl směr Rega jeho otec, chlácholivě. **

**Měl vůbec pravdu? Podobnou větu jsem slyšel totiž od mámy a stejně jí táta po nějaké době zbil a ne jednou. Možná to měla být útěcha, ale ani Rega nebo jeho bratra neuspokojila a byli čím dál více na trní. Black dokonce si začal hrát se skleničku dýňové šťávy v ruce.**

Do prdele, tati uteč, říkám si v tom momentě v duchu.

**,,Možná tati bys měl vážně zmizet." Řekl Black. Viděl jsem, že má strach, což bylo vůbec poprvé, co jsem to viděl u něho.**

**,,Siriusi je to můj dům a moje manželka, tam jsem bezpečí." Řekl rozhodně pan Black.**

**,,Jsi si jistý Orione?" Ptá se paní Longbottomová a má výraz ne moc zářivý.**

**,,Ano." Řekne pan Black, ale už tak jistě jako před chvilkou nezní.**

**,,Ani mě pane Blacku ta situace moc bezpečně nezní." Řekl Gideon Prewett a jeho dvojče souhlasně přikývne. To říká bystrozor, takže je to názor velmi odvážného člověka, ne?**

Můj otec si lokne jeho skotské a něco řekne a má velmi nerudný výrazem.

**,,Co bych mohl tak na to říct? Jsem svojí Wallou velice znechucen." Řekne pan Black a dívá se směr Blacka, očividně všiml jeho ustrašeného výrazu jako u Rega.**

**,,Nebojte kluci, vaše matka mi vážně nehodlá fyzicky ublížit." Pokoušel se o smích pan Black, ale samotnému to moc nešlo.**

**,,Orione měl bys vážně zmizet." Řekne moje matka. Jí jeho situace také čím dál znepokojuje.**

**,,Já nikam mizet nehodlám." Řekne jí na to pan Black tvrdohlavě.**

Voldemort se ušklíbne a něco také řekne. Na to můj otec prudce se zvedne ze svého křesla a zbytek skotské vychrstne na matku.

**,,Merline co tě Blacku tak naštvalo." Vykřikne překvapeně Malfoy, který asi z jeho reakcí překvapen. **

**,,Nevím sám." Řekl pan Black poněkud zaskočen. Co ho tak nechalo vypěnit?**

**,,Víte co to bylo Georgi?" Ptá se paní profesorka McGonagolová. Bude to ten George to vědět?**

**,,Já věděl, že se zeptáte. Velice důkladně jsem se připravil. Na toto bylo velice těžké, ale pomohl jeden starý obraz bradavického ředitele Nigeluse Blacka, ale rozhodně bych s ním mluvit podruhé nechtěl, je to idiot." Řekl velice úsměvně George.**

**,,Můj strýček byl vždy velmi jednoduchých názorů, Georgi, ale očividně jste od něho získal to co jste potřeboval." Konstatoval pan Black.**

**,,Ano vytáhl jsem to z něho jako z chlupaté deky. Vaše manželka řekla něco v tom smyslu, ,,že bude velmi oddaná služebnice Temného pána" a vaše odpověď byla ,, Wallo to bys s ním šla i do postele?" a Voldemort se do toho vložil svou poznámkou ,, je z ní poměrně dobrá služebnice" a to vyvolalo vámi čtenou reakci." Odpověděl George.**

**Já zezelenám. Tohle je humus, Blackova a Regova matka se zachovala jako štětka. To by moje matka asi ani můj otec tomu druhému neudělali. Vidím jak pan Black zrudl, zlostí uhodí do stolu až všichni nadskočí a velmi rozčíleně prohlásí ,, co si ta čůza jedna pitomá dovolila, co pak jsem jí někdy uhodil nebo podrazil." Doslova z něho zlostně sála trochu magie.**

**V Blackovi by se v ten moment krve nedořezalo a Reg vedle mě potichu sakruje jako kafemlýnek. Potter a jeho rodiče velice zhnuseně se dívají na George.**

**,,To jako říkáte Georgi pravdu?" Ptala se paní Longbottomová a dívala se na něho jako běhnici.**

**George kývl.**

**,,Co si to Walburka dovolila je slušně řečeno pěkná sračka." Řekne poté.**

**,,Očividně nemáš svojí manželku pod kontrolou." Řekl pan Potter a v příští chvíli dostal hůlkou takovou facku div ho to nesrazilo ze židle. Z kterého místa to bylo? Tu vidím hůlku v ruce paní Potterové, která vypadá v tu chvíli jako harpyje před útokem.**

**,,Charlesi zavři tu svojí nevymáchanou hubu, chováš se teď hůř než James. Omluv se mému synovici a to ihned!" Procedí mezi zuby. Ta je vostrá tedy, Merline.**

**Počkej synovec! Ona je teta pana Blacka, ale to není možný?! Pan Black je starší než ona!**

**,,Promiň Doreo. Omlouvám se Orione, tohle říci bylo vážně neuvážené." Řekne rychle pan Potter.**

**,,Nápodobně, Pottere." Zasměje se pan Black, který se asi tím dobře bavil.**

**,,Počkejte, říkala jste synovec? To znamená, že jste jeho teta?!" Řekla překvapeně paní Evansová.**

**,,Ano je to trochu zvláštní, ale je tomu tak. Orion je můj synovec, i když je o pár let starší než já. Můj otec měl jeho otce dosti brzo, ve dvaceti, a mě až padesáti, tou dobou už byl dědou Polluxe a Oriona. Také moje matka byla jeho druhá manželka, pár let poté co první zemřela." Vysvětlila paní Potterová.**

**Tak to bylo velmi překvapivé, takže paní Potterová byla prateta Rega a Blacka, ty jo? Dosti složité. Lily také na to vysvětlení velmi překvapivě koukala.**

**,,To je dosti počechrané." Prohlásila Alice.**

**,,Ale je to tak." Řekl pan Potter.**

**,,Která osoba už v tomto prostoru už nemá mezi předky Blacka." Zasmála se posměšně moje matka.**

**,,No kromě členů rodiny Evansů nikdo Lie ." Dodá paní Longbottomová.**

**To jako fakt? Ptám se v duchu.**

**,,To jste jako všichni v této místnosti příbuzní?" Ptala se tak trochu znechuceně Petunie. Asi jí to přišlo zvrácené.**

**,,Já jsem za svobodna byla Blacková, Minervy prababička byla za svobodna Blacková, jestli se nemýlím." Na to jí naše profesorka kývla.**

**,,Malfoyovi byli vždy velmi nakloněni k sňatkům z naší rodinou, ale z finnačním důvodů." Zamračila se paní Potterová a pokračovala dál.**

**,,Tady pana Weasleyho matka byla má nejstarší sestřenice a též Blacková za mlada. Harfangang Longbottom měl v krvi také Blacka, ale je to hodně časově vzdálené. Prewettovi také kdysi uzavřeli pár sňatků s Blacky. Neposlední i pan Lupin by mohl vědět, že jeho prababička z matčiny strany byla z naší rodiny. Pan Pettigrew to asi ani neví, ale jeho maminka měla dědu jména Black. Neposlední v řadě Elien, ani ona a Severus nemůžou zapřít příbuznost k naší rodině. Princové byli jedna nejvíce prestižních rodin. Blackové jsou velice velká rodina v tomhle ohledu."Vysvětlila paní Potterová a ve mně hrklo, to jako že jsem s Blackem a Regem příbuzný ostatníma. Bože.**

**,,No jak vidím, tak si udržuješ přehled Doero." Řekl pan Black.**

**,,Jistě." Kývla paní Potterová a dala nohu přes nohu. Já raději četl dál, i když mě dosti vzalo, co jsem se dozvěděl.**

Ta nehne ani brvou jako obvykle. Místo toho vytáhne na tátu hůlku.

**Pan Black zbledne a povídá ,,nedělej si ze mě Siriusi šoufky to by Walla nikdy neudělala".**

**,,Pane Blacku tento zápis odpovídá skutečnosti, žádný ze zápisů není zfalšován nebo zkreslen a zachycuje vzpomínky na tu danou událost z pohledu člověka, co jí napsal, takže Sirius rozhodně tam nevypráví báchorky." Řekl mu na to George.**

**,,Walburka se snad zbláznila." Chytil se za hlavu pan Black.**

**,,Matka to nemá v hlavě pořádku už nějakou dobu tati." Řekl k tomu Reg.**

**,,To musím Reggímu dát za pravdu." Dodá Black a schytá nehezký pohled od Rega, tohle nesnáší, když mu tak říká.**

Tati vezmi do ruky hůlku, matka je nebezpečná. Nebo uteč sakru, jsou moje myšlenky.

**,,Kupodivu Sirius má pravdu, Walburka čekat na tebe nebude." Řekne zamračeně paní Potterová. A dívá se na pana Blacka s jistou starostí.**

**,,Hm možná, otázka je jestli jí mám vůbec u sebe, já si jí do salonu neberu a nikdy jsem si jí tam nebral." Řekne trochu růžoví ve tvářích pan Black.**

**,,To nemyslíš vážně Orione, já mám hůlku vždy při sobě." Odfkrne si zlostně má matka.**

**,,Já doma jí moc nikdy nenosil, tam jsem se Elien cítil navýsost bezpečně." Řekl trochu trapně si připadající si pan Black.**

**,,Hej tati to tedy chyba i já jí mám pořád u sebe a Reg si jí dokonce dává pod polštář, když spí." Řekne Black. Pro jednou mu musím v duchu za pravdu. Jak, ale ví, že má polštářem Reg hůlku?**

**,,Hej jak to víš, že mám v noci hůlku u sebe?" Ptá se rudý jako rak Reg.**

**,,Máš vždy vyryté runy z její rukojeti ve tváři, když ráno snídáš. Máš očividně tendenci jí mít přilepenou na xichtě." Prohodí Black a nasadí ten svůj pitomý úsměv.**

**Reg se na něho podívá jako bazilišek, ale ve společnosti táty raději nic neřekne.**

Táta se podívá mým směrem, tedy směr dveře a kousne se do rtu.

**,,Sakru já jsem si jí vážně nevzal." Řekne pan Black a podívá se směr Blacka. Tuší, že se něco stane.**

**Já chci číst dál, ale když si pro jistotu přečtu řádek dopředu tak mi zatrne. To ne! Co to Black viděl, je příšerný a ani jemu bych to nepřál. Pane Blacku a Regu, tohle nevím, jestli dokážu přečíst. Podívám se směr George a ten jako by mi četl myšlenky, což je u mudli zcela nemožné, řekne.**

**,,Přečti to Severusi, musí to vědět."**

**Tak jsem to s velkou nechutí přečetl, nechtěl jsem za nic na světě, aby se to stalo.**

Matka v tom okamžiku, ale na něj vyšle zelené světlo. Ne, ne, ne. To byla Avada.

**V místnosti nastalo ticho, že by člověk slyšel spadnout i špendlík. Reg i jeho bratr zbledli, že i upír by se v nich krve nedohledal a pan Black si dal hlavu do dlaní. Ostatní otřeseně nebo s velkým soucitem na tu část rodiny, co byla v místnosti hleděli nebo se o to pokoušeli. Já jsem litoval, že musím zrovna tohle číst já.**

**,,Regu promiň." Řekl jsem tiše mému příteli vedle mě. Bylo mi ho líto, jeho ztráty. Reg místo aby mi odpověděl tak se rozplakal a ani Black, o kterém si myslel, že ho nikdy neuvidím bezmocného a brečícího se schoulil do klubka na židli a tiše brečel. Já nevěděl, jestli mám být ticho nebo číst dál či něco jiného dělat. Nikdy jsem v podobné situaci nebyl.**

**Pan Black přimkne k sobě Rega jako malé dětsko.**

**,,Ššší to bude dobrý, Reggí, jsem tu ještě s vámi a budu napořád, i když mě nebudete vidět, jasný." Snaží se ho utišit. Z ní sám smutně, i když se snaží o úsměv.**

**Ale co provést s Blackem na druhé straně, těžko ho někdo utiší, ale proč neslyším pláč tedy? Otočím se tím směrem a vidím sestry Blackovi, Potter, Pettigrew a Lupin jak ho utěšují. To bych za Merlina nečekal a už vůbec od Belly, která před chvílí tak vehementně stále při tom Voldemortovi. Možná si uvědomila svojí chybu. Potter dokonce bez nějakého slova kouzlí ze skleničky kapesník a podává ho Blackovi. Ten vypadá jako po přemíře lektvaru proti škytavce. Je mi ho poprvé líto a rád bych něco udělal, ale nevím co. Prostě nedokážu něco rozumného na jeho adresu říct, většině se tak jedině urážíme.**

**,,Promiň Orione, že to takto dopadlo." Řekne moje matka a také nemá daleko k slzám. Mě by vážně zajímalo, jak dlouho se s ním zná? Na to, ale není teď nejvhodnější chvíle.**

**,,Tati proč?"Ptá se Black a mě napadá, proč on tohle zrovna musel tohle vidět.**

**,,Těžká otázka Siriusi, ale asi mi nebylo dáno štěstí." Prohlásí pan Black a usměje se na něho.**

**,,Velice vás dobře chápu Georgi, když jste řekl, že toto Sirius Black nikdy neměl vidět, je ještě dítě." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová a dívala se směr Blacka, který žmoulal v rukou kapesník, zatímco seděl na klíně o hlavu menší Andromédě.**

**,,Teď znáte moje důvody, proč tu s vámi jsem, Minervo. Válka nutí děti být dospělými a dospělé naopak dětmi, ať mi hodláte odporovat všemožně, tak je to pravda, jak uvidíte, Minervo." Řekl George.**

**,,Asi máte pravdu, mi dospělí si hrajeme na zlo a dobro, ale děti to vidí jinak." Řekla rozmrzele paní profesorka.**

**,,Omlouvám se všem, hlavně tobě strýčku a paní Evansové za to co jsem řekla, tohle jsem nikdy nechtěla. Byla jsem vážně bluma." Řekla tiše, ale odhodlaně Bellatrix a stiskla pevně ruku svého bratrance Siriuse Blacka.**

**,,Omluva se přijímá Bellinko, jsi mladá na to, aby jsi některé věci věděla." Řekl vlídně pan Black, když se ho Reg konečně pustil, ale stále ho držel za ruku.**

**Na obličeji Bellatrix jsem poprvé viděl úsměv bez nějaké přetvářky. Slušel jí.**

**George mi pokynul, abych četl dál.**

Táta padá z mého pohledu, strašně pomalu k zemi. Jako nějaký strom, když ho v parku kácí.

**,,Oh Siriusi ty máš tedy bujnou představivost."Zakroutil hlavou Lupin.**

**No to měl docela pravdu Lupin já bych asi takové přirovnání v hlavě nesehnal a už vůbec v takové situaci.**

**,,Ty máš asi rád les nebo parky viď?" Ptala se Alice. Co to mělo co s tím společného. Black kývl na souhlas. Tak to jsem nikdy netušil. Black byl z Londýna přece?**

Vidím jeho oči s jednou jedinou slzou. Mě samotnému buší srdce a nemohu se hnout.

**,,Nechci se nějak do toho šťourat, ale měl bys zmizet." Řekne Lily a její hlas kypí strachem.**

**,,Lily má pravdu zmiz odcať Blacku." Řeknu já a dělám si o něj starosti, což je u mě premiéra.**

**Black se ještě více přimkne k sestřenici a je vůčihledně vystrašen.**

Jsem jako zmrzlý. Pak najednou něco mojí hlavě zní, něco jako hlas mého táty a vykřikne ,,UTEČ SIRIUSI NEBO BUDEŠ DALŠÍ!"

**,,Což není od věci brácho." Řekne Reg a hledí na něho. Kdo ví, co viděla jeho matka nebo samotný Voldemort? Nechtěl, aby zemřel ještě jeho bratr v té budoucnosti, stačí táta.**

a já odklopýtám nejprve na druhou stranu chodby, kde málem narazím, do jednoho s těch odporných obrazů.

**,,Hlavně se teď nestarej o umění chlapče a padej vocať." Řekne zrovna ze všech lidí Malfoy senior. Od něho bych nečekal tyhle slova.**

**,,Abraxaxy!" Vykřikne překvapeně paní Longbottomová, tohle asi od svého bratra nečekala.**

**,,Nejsem tak bezcitný, jak si myslíš Gusto. Očividně Walburce přeskočilo definitivně a Voldemort dělá zvěrstva, při kterých by mrazilo v zádech i Grindewaldovi. Nehodlám jenom mlčet." Řekne a uhodí do stolu pěstí, až mi z toho zatrne.**

**,,Super držka se konečně ozvala, bylo na čase." Zasměje se paní profesorka McGonagolová.**

**,,Sklapni Minervo. Možná jsem ze školy pryč, ale býval jsem primusem a dokázal bych si na tebe došlápnout i dnes." Řekne Malfoy senior a nasadí nelítostný pohled. Paní profesorka zrudne. Tak to tedy sedlo, páni.**

**,,Pravá slova Zmijozela, Abraxaxi." Řekne pan Black.**

**,,Není zač, kolego." Ukloní se Malfoy senior než si sedne.**

**,,Tati," Řekne pohoršeně nad tím co řekl jeho otec, Lucius.**

**,,Ne synu, to co jsem řekl, míním vážně, já nehodlám zabíjet příbuzné nebo mudly, kvůli tomu co jsou. Nejsem vrah a doufám, že to nebudeš ani ty." Řekl rozhodně.**

**Lucius zbledl, ale nevím nad čím.**

Pak se rozeběhnu nahoru a do mého pokoje. Popadnu můj školní kufr a cpu tam svoje věci.

Když jsme hotov tak ho zmenším kouzlem a dám do kapsy. Je mi jedno jestli to sleduje ministerstvo. Hůlku si strčím pod košili.

**,,Musím uznat, že se chová velmi dobře váš syn za daných okolností pane Blacku, má chladnou hlavu celkem." Promluví poprvé Weasley.**

**,,To bych také čekal." Řekne pan Black neutrálně.**

Popadnu své koště a vyletím oknem ven. Naštěstí je do zahrady a ne do ulice.

**,,Tohle mudlové vidět nemusí." Řekne Narcissa. Jí se konec jejího strýce ani za mák nelíbí. Proč, zrovna on? Ptá se v duchu.**

Regulus si toho všimne a otevře okno. Já tedy na něho zařvu.

,,Já se sem nikdy už nevrátím, nesnáším matku! Regulusi!"

**,,Nikdy neříkej nikdy brácho." Řekne s lítostí v hlase Reg.**

**Black jenom kývne. Ačkoliv bych to nikdy neřekl na hlas tak bych také nerad navždycky opustil domov. Prostě ne.**

Letím pryč a držím se vysoko nad oblaky, tam kam mudlové nevidí. Nemohu uvěřit, že je táta mrtvý a že ho matka zabila.

**Já se kousnu při té větě do rtu. Bylo by možný, že by tohle mohl udělat i můj otec nebo se to týká jenom Rega a jeho bratra. Nedokážu najít odpověď, což mě přivádí k zoufalství.**

**,,Tvoje zvědavost se pro jednou Sirie dosti nevyplatila." Prohlásila Androméda.**

**,,Na druhou stranu je možná lepší, že to kamaráde víš." Řekne Potter, ale to nebylo zrovna kulantní vyjádření. Black totiž na něho velice rozzuřen vyjede a já se mu ani trochu nedivím.**

**,,Jak to můžeš Jamesi vědět. To si myslíš, že bych byl klidnější, kdybych to nevěděl." Odcekne mu naštvaně div mu jednu nevrazí. Naštěstí se mezi ně postaví Lupin jako beranidlo a řekne.**

**,,Sirie nech toho." Black ho kupodivu uposlechne.**

**To jsem nikdy roztržku mezi těmi dvěma nezažil. Reg zasyčí jako had vedle mě. Očividně se svým bratrem souhlasí, což moc časté není, ale dnes je to skoro pořád. **

Je to Smrtijedka, co chceš Sirie. Ti nic jiného nedělají.

**,,Smrtijedka tam či sem, dovolila si moc." Řekla paní Potterová.**

**,,Její chování je víceméně šílené." Prohlásí pan Potter.**

**,,Přitom před lety se chovala normálně." Vzdychl pan Black. Vinil sám sebe, že musel jeho syn přihlížet tomu, jak on byl zavražděn. Měl se bránit a mít u sebe hůlku, ale on to neudělal.**

**,,Voldemort dělá z lidí monstra svému obrazu podobné." Konstatuje paní Longbottomová a hledí na Bellatrix. Ta zbledne při představě něčeho takového.**

Potom si uvědomím, že jsem tam nechal Reguluse, samotného. U Morgany je mu čtrnáct a já ho tam nechal!

**,,Žádný strach nejsem tupý a padlý na hlavu, brácho. Kdybych byl v nebezpečí tak mám stejně jako ty kam utéct. Mám Seva a Lily a u těch jsem vždy vítán." Usměje se Reg. **

**Mě to jako dobré řešení ohledně mě moc nepřipadá, už kvůli mému otci. Toho ještě totiž Reg nepoznal, jenom mámu. Bojím se, jestli by mu něco neudělal.**

**,,To jsem Regulusi rád, že máš takové přátelé." Usměje se pan Black.**

**,,Pro nás je Reg jako mladší bráška, viď Lily." Řekne Petunie.**

**,,Jo, koho jiného můžeme takhle pošťuchovat než-li jeho, Sev tohle nemá rád." Dodá Lily.**

**,,Co já, mohl bych starší bráška Evansová." Ptá se Black. Petunie se na něho ušklíbne a povídá.**

**,,Možná, ale měli bychom velmi kruté podmínky pro tebe, co říkáš segra." Podívá se směr Lily.**

**,,Jistě velmi kruté, Siriusi Blacku, takže by se ti to nelíbilo." Šklebí se jako pravý Zmijozel Lily.**

**Black polkne a raději už nic neříká. Přešla ho chuť.**

Cítím další kámen na hrudi.

**,,To jenom zodpovědnost se ti brácho pověsila na srdce a snaží se přibrat, aby mohla vyprdnout z tebe něco jménem dospělost." Prohlásí Reg a všechny dospělé rozesměje.**

**,,Hej ty si vážně vtipný prcku." Prohlásí dvojčata Prewettova.**

**,,No má pravdu." Prohlásí smíchy se popadající se za břicho Weasley.**

**,,Rozený komik." Prohlásí paní Longbottomová.**

**,,No tedy Regu, že se nestydíš takhle si z něho utahovat." Kroutí se smíchy Bellatrix.**

**Black se tváří jako by se mu někdo strefil do prdele potloukem. Jako zaražený prd.**

Přesto letím dál a nevím ani kam. Letím tak strašně dlouho. Dostávám hlad. Kam se mohu schovat, kde mě matka nenajde?

**,,To tě až hlad donutil nad nějakým útočištěm uvažovat?" Ptá se Lucius.**

**,,No já jsem často venku, kvůli matce a většinou jenom hlad mě přemluví jít domů." Řekne poslední slovo s velkým sebezapřením Black.**

**To si Black dělá ze mě srandu, to fakt mizí z domu tolik? Ani já nejsem tolik venku.**

**,,Aha." Řekne Lucius, ale dost dobře to nechápe.**

Jasně James, ten mě nikdy nenechá ve štychu. Letím směr jih. Vím, kde bydlí s rodiči.

**Potter bydlí na jihu Anglie? To jsem nevěděl. Na jeho přízvuku to není vůbec znát. Oproti mě, který Wellský původ prostě nezapřu.**

**,,Kde Pottere vůbec bydlíš?" Ptá se Lily.**

**,,No nevím jestli ti to Evansová mám vůbec říkat, ale řeknu to přibližně, ale jenom když mi řekneš přibližně, kde bydlíš ty."Usmíval zas svým pitomým úsměvem Potter.**

**Lily se zamračila a přejela si zuby pod spodním rtem a povídá.**

**,,Dobrá, s tebou Pottere je těžké obchodovat. Bydlím v menším městě na jih od Liverpollu, spokojen." Dodá mrazivě.**

**,,Liverpoll tedy skoro Wells…"Je přerušen Petunii.**

**,,Wells ne Anglie, střevo." **

**,,Dobrá, tak Wells, já bydlím poblíž Folkestonu na vesnici." Prohlásí Potter.**

**Potter je z vesnice? Ty jo další překvapení.**

Je už noc, a já jsem si po cestě utrhl pár jablek. Měl jsem strašný hlad a to nejsem v Africe.

**,,Tak tyhle typy vtipů na účet hladovějících v Africe vážně nesnáším kluku pitomá." Řekla paní Evansová, která byla zdravotní sestrou. **

**,,Mami takový on je. Kouzelníci stejně toho málo vědí o tom co se děje v Africe, mají jiné problémy, svoje vlastní." Řekne Lily a já se divím, že se zastává Blacka.**

**Paní Evansová se sice zamračí, ale nic neříká.**

**,,Mohu se madam zeptat, co vykonáváte za povolání?" Ptá se zvědavě Longbottom.**

**,,Jistě pan Black a vy jste to také prozradily, takže to prozradím i já. Jsem zdravotní sestra u praktického lékaře, jak tomu říkáte vy tak mi říkala moje Lily, že je to něco podobného jako léčitel." Vysvětlila paní Evansová.**

**Pan Black uznale pokynul hlavou. Léčitelů si očividně vážil.**

**,,Můj muž je učitel na primární škole, vyučuje dějepis a zeměpis. Jestliže dodělá školu a nebude to Petunie flinkat, tak bude daňovou účetní." Dodala paní Evansová.**

**,,Tak to se nedivím, že jdou Lily lektvary a historie." Konstatoval Lupin.**

**,,Ale nevysvětluje to její talent v přemněnování Réme, viděl jsi jako já, že proměnila rybu v leknín jako první." Dodal Potter. Jo v tom měl pravdu, toto nevysvětlovalo.**

**,,Slečna je pilná a nadaná studentka." Odfrkne si paní profesorka McGonagolová.**

**,,To ráda slyším. Říkala jste tyto tři předměty jako by v nich byla v nejlepší?" Ptala se paní Evansová a Lily nabírala barvu svých vlasů do tváří.**

**,,Oh ano, vaše dcera patří mezi velmi nadané studenty stejně jako pan Lupin a Snape. Nevím co bych si bez nich počala, asi bych se nudou umlátila učebnicí." Řekne úsměvně paní profesorka McGonagolová a já se trochu zazubím, nesnáším nějaké přehnané komplimenty.**

**Matka se také usmívá, když slyší o mých úspěších.**

Přiblížím se k oknu, kde má pokoj James. Pomalu zaklepu, snad je doma.

**,,Proč bych neměl být doma, mi jezdíme na dovolenou jenom o zimních prázdninách Sirie." Prohodí Potter.**

**,,Možná tím myslí Sirius, že jsi někde venku." Pokrčí rameny Pettigrew.**

**,,Ne to asi ne, málo kdy jsem pozdě večer někde jinde než doma. Proč bych se toulal po lesích a ještě sám. Zvlášť při Smrtijedech a Šedohřbertovi." Prohlásí Potter a já cítím, že i on má trochu strach.**

**,,Dobrá dobrá." Řekne na rychle Pettigrew a už mlčí.**


	3. Kapitola 2- Čtyři adresy a žádný domov 2

**Čtyři adresy a žádný domov část druhá**

**,,Možná tím myslí Sirius, že jsi někde venku." Pokrčí rameny Pettigrew.**

**,,Ne to asi ne, málo kdy jsem pozdě večer někde jinde než doma. Proč bych se toulal po lesích a ještě sám. Zvlášť při Smrtijedech a Šedohřbertovi." Prohlásí Potter a já cítím, že i on má trochu strach.**

**,,Dobrá dobrá." Řekne na rychle Pettigrew a už mlčí.**

James mi otevře a já rychle vletím do jeho pokoje.

,,Co tu děláš Tichošlape v 10 večer, sakru!" Vykřikne překvapeně James.

**,,Mě by zajímalo, jak vznikla ta prapodivná přezdívka mého syna. Tichošlap, to je poměrně divný." Ozve se pan Black.**

**,,Bude vysvětleno, ale můžu říct rovnou, že to byl docela na jeho věk a věk jeho přátel docela riskantní podnik." Řekne George a já zase dostávám strach, jestli to není určená pomsta pro mě.**

**,,Co zase Sirius provedl?" Ptá se jeho otec.**

**,,Nic zlého až na jednu maličkost, jenom je dobrý přítel." Zasmál se George.**

**Co tím k sakru myslí?**

**Lupin zbledl a divně se podíval na Blacka a Pottera. V jeho obličeji jsem, ale nic nevyčetl.**

,,Jamsí mohu tu být, do konce prázdnin?" Ptám se a slézám s koštěte a hned se pustím do sendvičů, co jsou u něho na stole.

**,,Sirie kde je tvoje chování!?" Řekne pohoršeně pan Black.**

**,,Sorry Jamesi." Řekl tiše Black, který pomalu si zase sedl na svojí židli a trochu si v ní ošil, jako by nevěděl co říkat nebo se sebou dělat.**

Asi jeho noční sváča, ale je mi to jedno. Mám hlad jak vlk, neměl jsem večeři.

**,,No jo Sirius bez večeře to by nešlo ani za milion let." Zakroutí hlavou Potter.**

**,,Ano je jako nekonečný kotlík." Dodal Lupin a jako by Black souhlasil, zakručelo mu v břiše. To spíš souhlasil jeho žaludek. To poměrně dobře rozesmálo celou místnost.**

**,,Z toho si Siriusi, nic si z toho nedělej tvůj otec v mladých letech byl také nenažraný a strýc Pollux také. Ti by snědli i vola." Rozesmála se paní Potterová.**

**,,Doreo!" Zabručel pan Black.**

**,,Má velikou pravdu, kde asi končila Zmijozelská tabule, samozřejmě u Ía a primuse Blacka. Skřítci by se mohli strhat. Stejně by nepřestali jíst." Řekla smíchy paní Longbottomová.**

**,,Velmi si pamatuji, jak jste snědli všechny kotlety. Nezbyla ani jediná." Dodal pan Malfoy.**

**,,V neposlední řade jak ses pokusil překazit rekord Goldsteinovi v pojídání vánočního pudingu a skončil na ošetřovně." Dodala nakonec moje matka s úsměvem od ucha uchu. To se všichni tak dobře znali ze školy.**

**,,Tati." Koukal jako z jara Black.**

**Pan Black byl růžový ve tvářích, ale po chvíli se rozesmál velmi osobitým způsobem. Zněl trochu jako pes.**

**Když se uklidnil řekl ,, však máte pravdu, blackovský žaludek se nezapře jako potterovská kštice a malfoyovský temperament a princovský frňák. Přiznávám, že až po škole jsem se začal trochu krotit v jídle, nemám tolik pohybu jako dřív, ale rád se najím."**

**,,Oh, ale Reg nikdy velký jedlík nebyl, pane Blacku." Divila se Lily, ale já jsem jí opáčil, protože jsem věděl opak.**

**,,Ten Lily, vykrádá ledničku a kuchyň za noci, jako upír." Reg se zamračil jako bouřkové mračno, ale nic neříkal. Moc dobře věděl, že vím o jeho nočním lovu. Black se křenil.**

**,,Nenažranci do jednoho." Zakroutila hlavou moje matka.**

**,,Kdy bude vůbec oběd?"Ptal se Pettigrew. „Snad večeře," Řekl posměšně Potter. „Ne, Petr má pravdu, bude oběd."Řekne George. Všichni se na něho dívají divně, vždyť jsme se začali přemisťovat až odpoledne, ale Geurge začne hned vysvětlovat. „Při přesunu na dlouhých časových linkách dochází i k posunu v denních hodinách, takže jste o několik hodin mladší. Při návratu zpět se to zase vyrovná." Nikdo nic nenamítal a já měl podezření, že tomu nerozumí, stejně jako já. **

**Pak se George podíval na hodinky, které byli divné, vypadali jako kombinace kouzelnických a mudlovských. Nikdy nic podobného jsem neviděl.**

**,,No teď je přesně půl dvanácté, takže po této kapitole bude oběd a pak mini přestávka, aby jste mohli ohlédnout vaše pokoje. Pak se tu zase sejdeme a nebojte, čas vám včas řeknu." Usmál se pozitivně George.**

**Oh to už bylo tolik? Na druhou stranu jsem dostával hlad i já a to jsem nebyl Black.**

,,Sirie, to je moje svačinka, ty prase. Proč tu jsi?" Ptal se mě pohoršeně James.

,,Pohádal jsem se s matkou, utekl jsem. Mohu zůstat?" Ptám se a tak trochu lžu s plnou pusou.

**,,Hladové lži ti bratránku nejdou." Usmála se Narcissa.**

**,,Neměl bys jíst a mluvit, strašně pak drobíš." Dodala Androméda a Black se zatvářil jako trucující dítě.**

**,,Nejhorší je, když Sirius dostane rýmu nebo chřipku, pak prská i kousky jídla kolem sebe." Dodává Lupin. Prase, to se nemůže předtím vysmrkat, jak nechutný.**

,,Jistě, řeknu mamce, ať řekne tvému tátovi, že jsi tady." Prohodí James a už jde ke dveřím, ale já ho zastavím. Jenom to ne. Matka to nesmí vědět, že jsem tady, zabila by Jamese a jeho rodiče. Beze srandy.

**,,To by si mohla Walburka zkusit." Řekne odhodlaně paní Potterová a má velkou podobnost s Lily, když se naštve.**

**,,Nic proti tobě Orione, ale Walburku bychom si proměnily v žábu nebo krtka, kdyby se nás pokoušela zabít." Řekne pan Potter a usmívá se stejně tak blbě jako syn.**

**,,Oh to by byla milá zvířátka? Nebylo by lepší paní Blackovou proměnit v něco užitečného, třeba kráva nebo slepici, omelety jsou fajn." Prohlásí Alice a rozesměje celou místnost.**

**,,Ty vole, užitková zvířata." Popadala se za břicha dvojčata Prewettova.**

**,,Nejsme farma, ale bral bych to hned." Smál se pan Potter.**

**,,Já snad dnes umřu smíchy." Řekl pan Black.**

**,,Teta Walla jako dojná kráva nebo slepice?" Ptala se Narcissa a nemohla se ve smíchu zastavit.**

**,,Já bych se bál, že mě kopne kopytem nebo klovne." Řekl Potter.**

**Mě to připadalo vtipný také. Alice byla očividně sama sebou potěšená, že zvedla náladu.**

**,, Čerstvé, by to rozhodně bylo." Dodala Petunie.**

**,,Konečně by matka k něčemu byla." Prohlásil Reg a musel se napít, protože byl vyschlý jak Sahara ze smíchu.**

**Já čtu dál.**

,,To počká Jamesi, do rána. Je pozdě a já letěl pěknou dálku." Řeknu rychlou lež. Do zítřka je času dost.

**,,Siriusi proč mě lžeš, jsem přece přátelé?" Ptá se Potter. Má do jisté míry pravdu, Black je většinou neobvykle sdílný.**

**Black se ošije na židli a povídá ,,nevím sám, asi jsem tě Jamsí do toho neměl tahat, ale nevím je to budoucnost."**

**Potter se zamračí, asi mu to nepřipadá fér. Black má, ale v něčem pravdu. Ohrozit kvůli tomu i Pottera by se mi nechtělo asi tak málo jako u mě Lily a Tunie.**

,,Dobrá jak myslíš, tak to mámě řeknu ráno, Sirie. Chceš deku na tu postel?" Ptá se a hledí na druhou postel, na které jsem většinou já, když jsem u něho na návštěvu.

**,,Takže jsi dost často u Potterů doma?" Ptá se zvědavě Lily.**

**,,Jo Evansová jsem tam každé prázdniny minimálně týden ne-li víc. Je tam fajn, žadný začmouzený hnusný Londýn." Zamračí se Black. Black nesnáší Londýn? Jaké překvapení?**

**,,Tobě se Siriusi nelíbí Londýn?" Ptá se jeho otec.**

**,,Ne, jsem raději na venkově, není to tak odporné a špinavé." Prohlašuje Black. Pro mě je překvapení, že Black je spíše pro venkov než pro město, přitom bych typoval pravý opak.**

,,Ne myslím, že ne. To je dobrý, je léto." Řeknu a převleču se rychle do pyžama a zajedu do té postele.

**,,Tak to bych ti už vůbec nevěřil Sirie, ty většinou ponocuješ." Zakroutil hlavou Potter.**

**,,Jo jsi nejhorší noční sůva z nás." Dodal Lupin.**

**,,He, Black ponocuje?" Ptala se překvapeně Lily.**

**,,Jo přesně tak, mluví a mluví a pusu nezavře, proč myslíš, že nejsem od deseti s bráchou na pokoji. Nedalo se to vydržet Lily." Řekne Reg vedle mě.**

**,,Oh to už to děla tak dlouho, že před spaním žvaní?" Ptá se Lupin překvapeně.**

**,,Hej nemluvte o mě jako bych tu nebyl." Vykřikne naštvaně Black.**

**,,Sklapni brácho." Řekne jednoduše Reg a já se poprvé ptám, kdo je vůbec z nich psychicky starší a mladší?**

,,Jsi nějaký divný Sirie? Je v vše v pořádku?" Ptá se tak trochu divně James.

,,Jo vše je v naprostém pořádku." Řeknu rychle.

**,,Kdyby to bylo v naprostém pořádku Sirie tak bys mluvil dál a nemlčel jak poleno." Řekne Potter.**

**,,Takže tvoje rychlo lži na nás nezabírají ani za mák." Dodá Lupin.**

**,,Ještě k tomu ty lhát moc neumíš Sirie." Dodá Pettigrew.**

**Black se tváří nadmíru ztrapněn, jak ho vlastní kamarádi potápějí.**

Houbelec je v pořádku, táta je mrtví, řeknu si v duchu sám pro sebe.

**,,Mohl bys to klidně říct Siriusi. Jsme přátele." Kroutí hlavou zas Potter.**

**,,Asi jsem nevěděl jak to říct." Řekne tiše Black. To mu docela věřím, pro to co viděl, by se těžko hledala slova.**

**Lupin jenom vzdychne nad tím a nasadí výraz ,,já to zažil".**

**,,Nechci ti nic říkat Blacku nebo nedej bože ti radit, ale vážně bys ses v té budoucnosti měl někomu svěřit." Řekne nervozně Petunie.**

**,,Segra má pravdu." Dodá celá nesvá Lily. Situace Blacka jí nepřipadá nikterak růžová a hezká a nejraději by pomohla nějak sama, ale neví jak. Nezná ho zas tak dobře jako Potter, Remus nebo Pettigrew.**

**Black jako by pochopil, že mu chtějí jenom pomoc kývne a nic neříká.**

Nemůžu usnout, pořád se převaluji sem a tam. Když zavřu oči tak vidím tátu a jeho oči mě tak podobné.

**,,Jo to jsem bráchovi už někdy záviděl, že má tátovi ledově modré oči, já mám ty kalné zelené po mámě." Zabručí Reg.**

**Oh toho jsem si nikdy pořádně nevšiml. Reg a jeho bratr jsou si dosti podobní, ale Black má kudrnaté černé vlasy v tom jeho příšerném ohonu a Reg zcela rovné, ale také černé. Odlišují se i očima, ale postavu a obličej mají stejné, protáhlé a velmi bílé s velmi zapadlými očima a orlím nosem. Rozhodně jde poznat, že jsou bratři, ale kdyby neměli stejnou postavu tak už by to díky vlasům a očím těžko někdo poznal.**

**,,Hej Reggí za to já nemohu, to je jak tomu se říká u mudlu ta genitka nebo co to je." Prohlásil Black.**

**Black znal genetiku?**

**,,Říká se tomu genetika a ne genitka chlapče, ale máš pravdu. Mohu hádat vaše matka má zelené oči a kudrnaté černé nebo hnědé vlasy?" Ptala se paní Evansová.**

**Na to Black jenom kývl.**

**,,Takže máte chlapče po ní vlasy a váš bratr zase oči." Konstatovala paní Evansová a dívala se na pana Blacka, který měl rovné vlasy a trochu už vyšší čelo a ledově modré oči.**

**,,Ano tak tomu je, paní Evansová. Velmi dobře si pamatuji, jak si párkrát má manželka zlomila na Siriových vlasech hřeben." Zasmál se pan Black a Black zrudl studem.**

**No také tak to číro na Blackově hlavě vypadalo. Stejný jako Potter, ten také měl roští podobný sestřih.**

Pak se mi udělá dosti nevolno a jen tak, to stihnu na záchod. Je mi ze všeho vážně na blití.

**,,Kdo by se tomu také divil." Povzdechne si Lucius, jemu to také není dvakrát příjemné, co se Blacků doma stalo. On by to rozhodně nechtěl zažít.**

**Black sám vypadá velice bledě, jako by mu mělo samotnému být každým momentem špatně. Jenom to ne!**

Z toho, že matka ho zabila, že já musel utéct a že jsem tam nechal Reguluse.

**Black se začne třást, jak vidím sám. To není dobré.**

**,,Sirie jsi v pohodě?" Ptá se vedle něho Potter.**

**,,Jo." Řekne a jakoby se chtěl nadechnout Black, ale v příští sekundě prostě vyrazí v nejbližšímu oknu a doslova prásknutím je otevře blije ven okna. Sakru do háje zeleného, pomyslím si.**

**,,Nemáte Georgi studený ručník! Nebo kde je tady nejbližší koupelna!" Křikne pohotově paní Evansová.**

**George trochu zmaten, asi si myslel, že to Black ustojí, ukazuje směr postranní dveře. Paní Evansová je v tu ránu v čudu jako namydlený blesk. Black se najednou svalí na zem a vůbec se nehýbe. Do prdele. Pan Black i jeho bratr jsou hned u něj stejně tak Potterovi a jeho ostatní přátelé.**

**Prewettové se začnou přehrabovat v saku a vyndávat ampulky se vším možným. Některé z nich poznávám. Nakonec se přižene s bílím mokrým ručníkem paní Evansová a podá ho paní Potterové co má Blackovu hlavu na klíně.**

**,, Přitom říkal, že je ok." Mumla Potter a drží ho za ruku. Očividně si o něj dělá starosti.**

**,,No Sirie co děláš za koniny." Řekne Reg a žmoula si dolní ret.**

**,,Bude v pořádku je to jenom šok, hodně mu spadl tlak, chlapci. Teď by měl ležet. Asi bude nějakou dobu spát. Měli bychom ho odnes na jeho pokoj. Klidně ho pohlídám." Řekla paní Evansová a otřela tvář Blackovi jako malému dítěti. Vypadal trochu jako by spal, ale vážně byl asi limbu.**

**,,Dejte mu toto, sice to není žádný extra odvar, ale mělo by mu to pomoct na uklidnění madam." Řekne Gideon Prewett a podává jí ampulku. Lektvar proti šoku pro pozůstalé, jak jsem poznal, četl jsem o něm, ale nikdy jsme ho ještě nevařili.**

**,,Co to je?" Ptá se podezřívavě.**

**,,Lektvar na uklidnění, něco jako béčko, mami." Vysvětluje Lily hned.**

**,,Jste si jistá, že si nechcete poslechnout paní Evansová konec?" Ptal se George a tvářil se trochu jako, by si připadal velmi trapně.**

**,,Ne to je dobrý, myslím, že vím co, se bude dál dít, tedy to co jsme teď s tím chlapcem zažili Georgi, takže mi to nic celkem nic nepřinese a mě někdo potom zavolá nebo vystřídá o obědě." Usmívá se paní Evansová a klíďo píďo zvedne Blacka do náručí, jako by nic nevážil. Ty Morganino ponožko ta má sílu.**

**Pan Black na ní zírá jak z jara a Reg také. Ten otevírá hubu jako kapr.**

**,,Co tak zíráte, jsem zdravotní sestra a měla jsem i těžší pacienty. Regulusi tvůj bratr je dosti hubenej na svůj věk, příště mu přihraj nějakou kotletu nebo biftek. Ukážete mi kde je ten jejich pokoj." Prohlásí paní Evansová jako by nic.**

**Pan Black div nevyvalí z paní Evansové své oční bulvy až na zem.**

**,,Jistě paní Evansová." Řekne George a jde s ní rychle pryč, zatímco ostatní na ten úkaz jenom civí.**

**,,Ty jo, tvoje máma Evansová je fakt super." Hlásí se o slovo Potter.**

**,,Taková už je. Vždy jede jako zdravotní sestra na plný výkon." Řekne místo Lily Petunie.**

**,,A to má podpatky." Řekne Narcissa udiveně.**

**,,A sukni tak dlouhou." Dodá Androméda, která polkne z respektu před paní Evansovou. Ona by Siria neuzvedla, on je větší už než ona.**

**,,Zvedla ho jako pírko." Dívá se stále směr dveří Bellatrix.**

**,,Jakou silu ta ženská ovládá?" Ptá se držíc ten bílý ručník v rukou pan Black a mne si nos. Přitom musí podle jeho odhadů Sirius vážit už docela dost!**

**,,No rozhodně je skvělá Iris. Jinak jí totiž ani neznám." Usmívá se moje matka.**

**,,No rázná je dost, ta mudla a silná." Řekne vyjeveně Malfoy senior.**

**,,Vaše matka slečny je dost silná osoba." Řekne paní McGonagolová a sundá si svůj klobouk.**

**,,Lečitelka se vším všudy." Řekne jenom na to paní Longbottomová.**

**,,A to není kouzelnice." Usmívají se Prewetti.**

**,,Rozhodně je od ní milé, že se postarala o bráchu." Řekne Regulus.**

**,,To máš pravdu, moc milé." Usmívá se pan Black, jako slunéčko na hnoji. To by jeho Walburka nikdy neudělala, zvlášť pro Siria. Jí se toto příčilo. Poslala by místo sebe Kráturu, když už.**

**,,No na ty jahody pod tím oknem můžeme zapomenout." Prohlásí znechuceně Alice u toho okna.**

**,,Co na tom, určitě budou i někde jinde." Dodá Pettigrew.**

**,,Od toho jsou Peťo kouzla, a hlavně ať je Sirí v pořádku." Řekne Potter.**

**,,Jo jahody jsou mi ukradené." Dodá Lupin.**

**,,Mami měli bychom počkat na George a pak já dočtu tu příšernou kapitolu." Řeknu já.**

**,,Výborný nápad Severusi, určitě bude potřeba nějaké to vysvětlení, co si mi domyslet nedokážeme." Souhlasila moje matka.**

**Pan Black mezitím kouzlem dal do pořádku ručník i ten jahodový záhon. Byl rád, za tu pomoc. Moc by se rád nějak revanšoval, ale nenapadlo ho ještě jak.**

**George přišel a vypadal jako by dostal držkovou, ale ne na talíř a povídá.**

**,,Ehm tak to dočteme, ale předtím bych rád s vámi pane Blacku mluvil mezi čtyřmi očima."**

**,,Jistě." Řekl pan Black a šli na chodbu. Co tak důležitého chtěl George říct?**

**,,Hm co tátovi potřebuje říct?" Přemýšlel na hlas Reg.**

**Za chvíli přišel pan Black, vypadal jako by měl vybouchnout vzteky jako nějaký vulkán. Co probůh se dozvěděl?**

**Přešel k Regovi a ten polkl strachy, jeho otec se tvářil hůř než strýček Nigelus, když viděl, že je Sirius v Nebelvíru.**

**,,Regulusi budu se ptát jenom jednou jasný! Nelži tedy. Co udělala tvá matka Siriusovi?!" Ptá se pan Black a z každého slova sálala zlost jako oheň.**

**Reg sklopí hlavu, ale nic neříká.**

**,,Regulusi!" Ptá se pan Black.**

**Regulus se zapře do své židle a dá hlavu do dlaní. Vypadá, že jemu do breku.**

**,,Odpověz Regu!" Křikne na něho jeho otec.**

**,,Cruciátus." Odpoví velmi tiše a přesto slyšitelně Regulus. To nemyslí Reg vážně, Black dostal Cruciátus od své vlastní matky! Merlinovo hovno.**

**V celé místnosti je ticho.**

**,,Kdy?" Ptá se pan Black.**

**,,Vždy, když přijel z Bradavic. Prý si jako Nebelvír, nic jiného nezaslouží. Nebyls doma tati." Řekne tiše Reg.**

**,,Do zasraný Merlinovi prdele, co si to Walburka dovolila!" Vykřikne paní Potterová a z její hůlky v ruce unikají jiskřičky.**

**,,Ehm pane Blacku, bude Sirius v pořádku?" Ptá se Potter a má očividně o Blacka strach.**

**,,Bude nebojte, očividně ta manželka toho našeho hostitele je pravá nefalšovaní lečitelka a ví si rady. Nevím, ale jak se jmenuje, což je škoda, chtěl bych jí poděkovat." Vzdychl si pan Black.**

**,,Chudák." Řekne Lily.**

**,,Je mi trapný se ptát, ale co je ten Cruciátus?" Ptá se Petunie, i když vidí, že to asi nic příjemného nebude.**

**,,To jsou zakázané kletby. Crucio je kletba bolesti, tím se mučí." Řekne sklesle Lily.**

**Petunie vykulí zděšením oči a podívá se směr židle, kde seděl Black. Ono něco takového existuje a potom jak je možné, že to udělá matka vlastnímu dítěti. Nechápe to. To prostě proti pravidlům přírody podle ní.**

**George též vejde a je s ním kupodivu i paní Evansová. Ta se tváří jako by to věděla už také.**

**,,Vaše manželka pane Blacku je velmi odporná osoba. Jak tohle mu mohla udělat, svému vlastnímu dítěti!" Odfrkne si a usadí se.**

**Pan Black jenom vzdychne. Má pravdu, to popírat nemůže. Nemůže, ani vědět jak velkou zlost teď proti Walburce tuto chvíli pociťuje.**

**,,Kdo hlídá bráchu?" Ptal se Reg.**

**,,Moje manželka, nebojte. Původně je to lečitelka i když se už dnes věnuje jinému povolání, ale můžu vás ujistit, že pořád dokáže pomoct." Řekl George.**

**,,Děkuji." Řekl pan Black. Byl velmi nepříjemně překvapen hostitelem, když mu řekl, že vidí jeho manželka na Siriovi následky Cruciátu a to velmi krátkém časovém odstupu několika hodin. Pokládal to za nemožné, ale pak si vzpomněl, že byl tou dobou Sirius doma a celé mu to ošklivě spojilo. Sirius si to rozhodně nezasloužil.**

**,,Já budu tedy číst." Řekl jsem velmi otřesen tím jak Black, Sirius Black to doma měl těžké.**

Všechno co jsem ten den snědl, jde ze mě ven. Ne, že by se mi nikdy neudělalo špatně, ale tohle je nejhorší co jsem kdy zažil.

**,,Bohužel Siriusi." Řekne se sklopenou hlavou pan Black. Cítil se za synovo trápení být zodpovědný.**

Bože fuj, mám od toho vlasy a pyžamo. Raději ještě jednou do sprchy.

**,,No musím uznat, že Sirius si potrpěl vždy na svojí hygienu. Někdy je ve sprše déle než kde jaká holka." Prohlásí Pettigrew a schytá několik nepěkných pohledů ze všech stran.**

**,,Hm to má ten mamlas nikdy podivně pravdu. Bráchu dostat z koupelny je skoro nemožné." Řekne Reg.**

**To je podivná zvláštnost pro Blacka, ale když nad tím přemýšlím, tak jsem ho nikdy neviděl, aby nebyl vyráchaný jako mimino. Byl, vždy z něho cítit heřmánek ať byl kdekoliv. Jako u mimina.**

**,,Ale Petr má pravdu. Sirius vždy stráví v koupelně věčnost. Ještě k tomu používá ten svůj zpropadený heřmánkový šampon. Děsně mi to smrdí." Nakrčí nos Lupin. I ten si toho všiml.**

**,,Ach ne, on ho používá ještě stále! Přitom ho měl už jako malý prcek." Drží se za hlavu pan Black.**

**,,He?" Ptá se nechápavě Potter.**

**,,Já se vážně divím. Sirius prostě jako malý měl už heřmánkoví šampon, protože mu jinak nešlo rozčesat jeho vlasy, ale říkám, že nato je už dnes nějak moc starý." Povídá pan Black**

**,,Očividně se na něm stal brácha závislák." Zasmál se Reg.**

**Black je vážně divný, pomyslel jsem si.**

Dám si teplou skoro vařící vodu. Je mi blivno i pod tou sprchou.

**,,To byla největší konina, co si mohl udělat chlapče, když ti není dobře." Řekne zamračeně paní Evansová.**

Snažím se nemyslet na to, ale nejde to.

**,,Na to těžko zapomeneš." Řekne nerudně Lucius. To co zažil a co slyšel ho vedlo k přesvědčení, že on má ať je to jakkoliv dětské vyjádření, výborného tátu. Mámu nikdy nezažil, zemřela krátce po porodu a táta se o něj celý život staral. Byl mu najednou ohromě vděčný, ale styděl se mu to v přítomnosti všech říct.**

Pak se mi začne točit hlava. Začnou mi před očima poskakovat bílé tečky, pak se mi zatmí před očima a v uších my hučí snad samotný oceán.

**,,Iris ty jsi to velmi přesně předpověděla." Řekla moje matka.**

**,,Na to člověk nemusí být člověk žádný génius, Elien. Je to jenom šok a očividně ty následky té kletby jak řekla ta žena co je u teď u syna pana Blacka." Řekla rozhodně paní Evansová.**

**,,Také pravda." Přivykne paní profesorka McGonagolová.**

**Potter zbledne a já vím proč, Blackovi se to stalo u něho doma a jeho rodiče o něm nevědí a asi spí, takže Potter je na to sám. Jsem zvědav jak to, tak skvělý Potter zvládne.**

Z dálky slyším svoje jméno, ale nevím, kdo ho říká.

**,,Hm to si velice dobře pamatuje, co se dělo, většinou si to lidi vůbec nepamatují." Říká zamyšleně paní Evansová.**

**,,Pravdě podobně má velmi divnou paměť." Pokrčí rameny Petunie.**

**,,No Sirius měl vždy paměť na tak divné maličkosti. Dokonce si jako malý pamatoval, jak strýc Orion si popletl dvě knížky a četl růžovou knihovnu naší matky, jak byl unavený. Já jsem si to vážně nepamatovala." Prohlásila Androméda.**

**,,Jo s těmi tulipány to bylo také divné." Prohlásila Bellatrix.**

**,,Jo Sirius je vážně někdy pořádně ujetý." Řekl nakonec Potter.**

První co potom tom odchodu uvidím je stěna s plakátem národního famfrpálového týmu.

**,,Nároďak je nad mojí postelí!" Křikne překvapeně Potter.**

**,,Aha, ale jak se Sirius dostal do tvé postele Jamesi?" Ptá se Lupin.**

**,,To znělo vážně divně do tvojí postele." Zakření se Longbottom.**

**Potter a Lupin zbrunátěli jako by říkali jejich obličeje jasně říkali ,,Longbottome sklapni, mi nejsme na chlapi, to spíš možná ty."**

**,,Možná ho tam přesunul James proto, že ho mohl mít pod kontrolou." Prohlásil Pettigrew a já na něho zíral. To vážně řekl Pettigrew, něco tak chytrého!**

**,,Jo by mohl mít Peťa mít pravdu." Pokýval hlavou Lupin.**

To je přece Jamesův pokoj. Jak jsem se sem dostal?

**,,Asi jsem ho tam odtáhl z koupelny. Přece bych to tam nenechal." Prohlásil Potter a drbal si svojí šišku.**

Potom ucítím, jako bych byl pevně do něčeho zabalen. Podívám se více kolem sebe.

**,,Zabalen?" Ptá se Reg.**

**,,Asi deka." Pokrčí rameny Lily.**

**,,Dost možný, že ho James zabalil do deky, aby neprochladl." Zamyslí se Lupin.**

**,,Rozhodně by to tomu chlapci pomohlo, udržovat ho v teple. Přece jenom byl pod sprchou, když se mu to stalo." Prohlásí paní Evansová a mě připadá jako by Pottera chválila. Když si to tak vezmu tak se Potter zachoval celkem dobrácky, jak jinak u Nebelvíra.**

Já jsem s ním posteli! Merline. James vedle mě spí jako nemluvně a drží mě jako plyšáka

**Potter vůčihledně zrudne jak rajče. Mě to přijde dosti vtipné a cukají mi koutky.**

**,,Ehm nechceš mi něco říct Jamsí?" Ptá se Lupin zvedne obočí.**

**,,Ne nejsem na chlapy, Réme, sakru." Chytne se za hlavu Potter. ,,Možná ho jenom považuji za kamaráda a mám prostě o něj starost."**

**Jo to dokonce i Potterovi věřím, ten neumí totiž lhát ohledně jeho přátel. Lupin se tváří nervózně ale jako by dokázal věřit.**

**,,Rozhodně to bylo hezké od tebe." Usměje se na něj Alice. Potter zase tak blbě zakření, jak jsem od něho zvyklý.**

zatímco já jsem zabalený v dece jako mimino.

**,,Oh to musí být hezký pohled. Když si vzpomenu, jak jsem bratránka jako nemluvně držela v zavinovačce. Samá kudrlinka, oproti němu Reg byl skoro holohlavý." Usmívala se ďábelsky Androméda Tonsková a Reg vedle mě zbledl. Ten chudák, jeho sestřenice si také pamatuje vše.**

**,,Jo Sírí vypadal jako by měl na hlavě beránčí rouno a Reggí byl jako vajíčko." Dodala Bellatrix a Reg se posouval dolů ze židle, bylo mu to očividně trapné.**

**Potter chechtal jako osel div nespadl ze židle, ale s něčím nepočítal, že se do toho rozhovoru zapojí i jeho matka.**

**,,Milé dámy některé miminka mají vlásky a některá je hold ještě nemají, nebo jsou skoro neviditelné. Jimmi měl jenom čupřinku na spodku hlavičky, takže jsem mu dala na to mašličku, byl tak hezky s tím" Řekla paní Potterová a já si pomyslel. Potter s mašlí, to mu měla rovnou dát šatičky jako holce.**

**Potter zrudl víc, než když slyšel, že byl posteli s Blackem. **

**,,Vážně Doreo, to jsem tenkrát nechápal, ještě k tomu byla bílá." Kroutil pan Potter hlavou a já div si nevymlátil svoje žebra, jak jsem zadržoval smích. Potter s bílou mašli, to byla vážně kuriózní věc.**

**,,Mami." Bručel Potter.**

**,,Očividně jsi chlapče byl hezké mimčo. Můj Sev měl také už vždy moc vlásků, ale vždy si je jistým způsobem zapatlal vším možným." Řekla moje matka a já už jsem si vážně přál oběd a ne toto peklo. Potter se na mě díval s výrazem ,,Sirius neměl to s tím miminem psát, ten idiot" zatímco Lupin se raději smíchy utápěl v čaji a Pettigrew raději se skoro skrčil k hraně stolu a díval se na okolí jako žába.**

**,,No Lily mi z oblibou žužlala moje vlasy, musela si je dát sestřihnout." Dívala se paní Evansová na své vlasy. Lily vedle mě potichu proklínala Blacka, za tu nehoráznost, přivést je na toto téma.**

**,,No tak dámy snad se o tom nehodláte bavit celý den já se chci dozvědět více o budoucnosti a ne o minulosti." Prohlásil Malfoy senior. Mockrát díky!**

**Dokonce i Potter a Reg se tváří jako by nejraději pana Malfoye objali za to.**

Jak jsem se takhle dostal? Trochu se zavrtím a zjistím, že na sobě nic kromě té deky nemám.

**,,To musí být pro něho kruté zjištění, když pomyslím…" Větu Longbottom nedokončil, protože mu hůlkou zalepila hubu jeho matka.**

**,,O tvoje sexuální zkušenosti synu nikdo zájem nemá." Prohlásila rázně.**

**Longbottom velice podivně tedy gestikuloval nohama a rukama. Něco ve smyslu, jo ta blondýnka byla s rovnátky a podobně. Paní Longbottomová by ho nejraději k té židli přivázala, ale Petunie zasáhla dřív. Prostě ho kopla do jistých končin a Longbottom stihl. Dvojčata div neodskákali při té podívané na židli na druhý konec místnosti. **

**,,Opičák." Řekl jenom Lucius a zakroutil nad blbostí Longbottoma hlavou.**

**,,James ho asi zabalil jako vánoční závin a odtáhl ho do pokoje." Prohlásil Pettigrew a mě přešla chuť na sladké. Potter se plácnul do čela a mumlal něco o idiotech na měsíci.**

Jsem nahý jako to mimino. James se ještě ke mně víc přimkne, jako k plyšákovi místo toho, aby se probouzel tak začne trochu chrápat.

**,,Ale já nechrápu." Hlásí se Potter uraženě.**

**,,Ale jo, ale na rozdíl od Siria si celkem tichý." Řekl Lupin a Potter by ho nejraději zabil pohledem.**

**,,Přitom brácha doma nechrápe?" Divil se Reg.**

**,,Takže jenom v Bradavicích a u mě doma?"Drbal si šišku Potter. Mě to, ale vůbec nezajímalo, jestli Black chrápe nebo kde chrápe?**

Začíná mi být trochu moc teplo, ale je to příjemné.

**Longbottom co se mezitím zbavil kouzla tak prohlásí ,,není náhodou ten Black teplý?"**

**Potter a Lupin nakloní hlavu směr Longbottoma a řeknou společně ,,Evansová nakopni ho ještě jednou, prosím."**

**Petunie to z radosti provede. Longbottom se jí totiž vůbec nepáčí.**

**,,Hej slečno já jsem bystrozor." Hlásí se Longottom, ale Gideon Prewett ho chytne pod límec a povídá ,,jsi jenom ve výcviku chlape, takže si tu neskákej moc vysoko, jasný."**

**Longbottom polkne a ztichne snad už na dobro.**

**,,Hm, když se nad tím zamyslím, tak možná ta možnost není tak nesprávná. Sirius Black se vždy k nám holkám divně choval." Prohlásila Alice.**

**,,Ne Sirius a na kluky to ne." Zakroutil hlavou Potter. Lupin raději mlčí stejně tak Pettigrew.**

**Horší je, že nad tím přemýšlím i já, ale co je mi do toho. Je to Blackův život a ne můj. Pan Black se mračí na Longbottoma a Reg je růžový ve tvářích. Ví snad něco co mi ne?**

Nakonec mě to pravidelné Jamesovo tiché chrápání uspí.

**,,No mě to neuspalo nikdy." Řekne Lupin. Ten také má uši vlkodlaka co slyší i cikády a pavouky.**

Zdá se mi dokonce sen, že jsem v Bradavicích a hraji s Remusem šachy. Celkem normální sen.

**,,S mnou šachy, zas a dokonce ve snu?"Diví se Lupin.**

**,,Jo, Siriusova úchylka se ozvala zas. Vždy když má špatnou náladu, chce s kýmkoliv hrát šachy." Vzdychne Potter.**

**Black hraje šachy, ten idiot! Tak to je pro mě překvápko neobvyklého formátu.**

**,,On hraje šachy?" Ptala se Lily. Věděla, že i Reg rád hraje šachy a Remus, ale o Siriusovi Blackovi to nevěděla.**

**,,Jo vždy když má depku nebo je marod, tak chce s námi hrát šachy nebo černého Petra a to pořád. Vydrží u toho čtyři hodiny, dokud u toho neusne nebo Pomfryová nás nevyhodí. Je s tím děsný." Prohlašuje Potter.**

**,,Přitom já hrát moc neumím." Řekne ztrápeně Pettigrew.**

**Já si vážně začínám myslet o Blackovi, že je padlý na hlavu a to pořádně.**

**,,On s tím nepřestal?" Ptá se Reg směr Pottera. On o tom ví?**

**,,S čím?" Ptá se na oplátku Lupin.**

**,,No jako malí jsme hráli spolu furt. Matka nás nepouštěla ven a tak jsme hráli stále spolu šachy. Asi ho stále frustuje, že jsem ho už jako mladší vždy porazil. Rval si ze mě vlasy." Prohlašuje povýšeně Reg, ale má pravdu na něho už dnes nemá celá kolej Zmijozelu v šachách a to je co říct.**

**,,Jo Reg je vážně dobrý v šachách, měla jsem s ním jednu partii a on mě roznesl svým střelcem ani ne za dvacet minut." Prohlásila Petunie.**

**,,No jak to vypadá, tak se tvoje geny se Orione nezapřou, nebo mám říct šachový mistře Bradavic 1945." Usmívá se moje matka.**

**,,No tati, proč si to nikdy neřekl." Prohlásil Reg, zatímco pan Black zrudne.**

**,,Je tomu dávno co jsem hrál Regu šachy a famfrpál." Řekne moc rychle pan Black.**

**,,Ty jsi hrál famrpál, tati?" Ptal se Reg udiveně.**

**,,Vážně Orione proč se svým synům nepochlubíš, byl jsi přece kapitán mužstva." Zakroutila hlavou paní Longbottomová a Regulovi a jeho sestřenicím spadne čelist.**

**,,Nepřeháněj Gusto." Řekne nervozně pan Black.**

**,,Hej Blacku, no tak i já jsem vyprávěl Jamesi, že jsem byl chytač, tak proč ty si nikdy neřekl, že jsi byl odrážeč a kapitán Zmijozelu?" Ptal se pan Potter. I Potterův otec lítal, ty jo. Počkej pan Black byl odrážeč, ale to je pozice Blacka v Nebelvírském týmu. Reg je od už od minulého roku chytač pro Zmijozel.**

**,,To je Siriova pozice." Řekne Bella, která většinou si takových věcí nevšímala.**

**,,Hm a jak vidím tak přece něco jenom má po mě." Usmívá se pan Black.**

**,,Oh kdy jsou ty slavné válečné bitvy na našem kolbišti. Black, Black, Malfoyová, Crebre, Wilkins, Nott, Malfoy, Goyle hvězdná sestava roku 1946." Zasnil se pan Malfoy.**

**,,Počkejte Malfoyová?"Ptal se Longbottom a začal hledět na svojí matku jako spadlí z nebe.**

**,,Ano moje malá segra, byla nelepší střelkyně, co jsme kdy měli. Na Gustu neměl svými zásahy ani Not a Wilkins. Naše stříbrná střela. Jediná holka v týmu kluků, ale uměla se hůř ohánět než drak. Málem ustřelila Digorimu camrálem koule, jestli si vzpomínám dobře." Zasmál se Malfoy senior.**

**Potter měl úplné s toho hubu agape a Reg měl pocit, že sní.**

**,,Nepřeháněj, já jsem byla hodná holčička." Řekla andělsky paní Longbottomová.**

**,,Jedině když si spala Gusto." Ozvala se moje máma.**

**,,Hej copak jsem ti někdy ublížila, ne koště jsem ti nezlomila, Lie." Kroutila nesouhlasně paní Longbottomová. Mamka lítala též?**

**,,Vy jste Elien také hrála ten famfrpál?" Ptala se paní Evansová, která už předminulé léto dostala velmi podrobný popis té hry od Lily.**

**,,Lie ty ses nepochlubila! Jsem velice uražena, kam se poděla moje kámoška?" Řekla překvapeně paní Longbottomová.**

**,,Nemám čas, mám práci." Řekla moje máma a mě začalo zajímat v jaké pozici byla?**

**,,Práci mám také, Lie, ale ty jsi byla kapitánka Hagvaspáru, sakru." Řekne uraženě paní Longbottomová a ve mně hrkne. Máma byla kapitánka!**

**Potter div nevyvalí oči na stůl a Reg přehazuje oči mezi mnou a mojí mámou jako jako při tenisu.**

**,,No máme tu až na Mrzimor všechny kapitány. Oriona pro Zmijozel, Charlese pro Nebelvír, Elien pro Hagvaspár kdyby žil a byl tu tak Harfangang byl kapitán Mrzimoru. Elien byla první kapitánka ženského pohlaví vůbec. Hvězda Hagvaspáru. Hlavní střelkyně." Řekla v obdivu paní Potterová a já civěl na mámu jako puk.**

**,,Já se divým, že Snape nelétá, když jeho máma jo." Prohlašuje zamyšleně Lupin.**

**Já si v duchu odpovím. Neměl bych na ostatní peníze, ty vole.**

**,,Sev na to nikdy moc nebyl." Řekne moc přesvědčivě moje matka a dodá ,,ten má rád lektvary."**

**,,Ty jo." Řekne Reg.**

**,,Slavná Misis Neskutečno." Řekne paní profesorka McGonagolová trochu zlostně.**

**,,Minie nečil se hned, byla si také skvělá, střelkyně." Prohlašuje chlácholivě pan Potter. **

**Střelte mě, i paní profesorka hrála famfrpál. Kolik je tu vůbec hráčů? Vím, že Prewetti hráli odrážeče, mají plaketu a Longbottom také jako brankář, ale Weasleyho nevím a paní Potterovou také ne? Rozhodně profesorka je toho sportu velký fanoušek.**

**,,Hm. Pokračujete pane Snape nebo se tu bude za chvíli třepat ve vzduchu zlatonka a poletovat camrál s potlouky." Řekne trochu naštvaně.**

Pak když mi dává Remus šach a nechá mojí královně useknout hlavu, tak začne do mě někdo strkat.

Já se probudím.

**,,Tvoje figurky jsou velmi masochistické Réme, rvou vždy hlavy nebo píchají své meče do soupeřových. Jsou kruté." Prohlásí Potter.**

**,,Hej já za to nemůžu, jsou po mém dědovi a ten jím to vždy nařizoval." Pokrčí rameny Lupin.**

**,,Ty vaše sestavy šachové jsou dosti zajímavé." Prohlásila Petunie.**

**,,Hej oni to můžou ovládat i mudlové?" Ptal se Potter.**

**,,Ty jsou na jiném principu Jamesi. Na to nepotřebuje člověk mít magii." Prohlásil pan Potter.**

**,,Oh to bych chtěla vidět." Spráskne nadšením ruce paní Evansová.**

**,,Jestli chcete, můžeme sehrát partii, madam." Nabídne jí partii hned pan Black a oči mu jiskří jako Brumbálovi.**

**,,Tu výzvu ráda přijmu, ráda hraji šachy." Řekne usměvavě paní Evansová a mne si ruce.**

**Lily na svojí mámu v údivu dívá a Reg nakloní hlavu. Je mu se totiž zdá, jako by táta s paní Evansovou flirtoval, ale možná si to namlouvá.**

,,Stávat slunéčko, je už ráno." Zubí se na mě James.

**,,Skvělý pozdrav." Zasmála se Lily.**

Já si promnu od ospalků oči a zamžourám na něho jako sova. Stojí přede mnou v jenom trenkách a tričku a v rukou má tác se snídaní.

**,,Skvělý servis Jamesi. Už stačí jenom košile a kalhoty byl by s tebe skřítek domácí." Řekne Petigrew.**

**Potter by ho nejraději uškrtil. On a domácí skřítek, dovolte.**

,,Tak už ses probudil, marode, tady máš, to je to nejlepší pro tebe." Řekne James a strčí mi do pusy celou lžíci nutelly, div mi nevyrazí zuby.

**,,To nebylo dvakrát příjemný." Mne si okolí zubu pan Malfoy. Má s tím zkušenosti?**

**,,No když si byl tak hloupý a líny si čistit zuby kartáčkem Abraxaxy tak se nediv, že máš protézu." Prohodila posměšně paní Longbottomová.**

**On má protézu, vždyť je docela mladý, víc jak padesát mu rozhodně není.**

**Pan Malfoy zrudne studem a Lucius na svého otce překvapeně hledí.**

**,,Nebo si přišel na způsob jak si je nechat dorůst, Abraxaxy. Byla to černá magie, přece."**

**Pan Malfoy vzdychne a povídá. ,,Ne Gusto nepřišel, mám jí pořád" a vyndá si zuby a odhalí buď úplně fialové zbytky nebo nic. Nechutný, přešla mě chuť na ten oběd.**

**Lucius nakrčí odporem nos. Už ví, proč ho jeho otec nutil tolik do čištění zubů kartáčkem, když byl malý.**

**,,To kouzlo je očividně velmi ničemné." Prohlásila paní Evansové.**

**,,Přesto se najdou idioti jako můj bratr, kteří ho použijí." Řekne paní Longbottomová.**

**,,Bylo mi 25 Gusto, byl jsem pitomec." Řekne na rovinu pan Malfoy, poté co si zas svoje nepravé zuby připevnil. On má protézu od 25. U Merlinových podvlíkaček.**

**,,Už navždycky si budu čistit zuby kartáčkem." Řekla celá bledá Bellatrix. Já si v duchu říkám to samé. **

Pak si sedne ke mně na postel i s tácem a složí nohy do tureckého sedu a dívá se na mě jak jsem stále zahrabaný do deky, lížu tu lžíci nutelly, zatímco je ještě zbytek ve sklenici.

**,,Normálně jde po sladkým jako vlk. Nebo po ovoci, hlavně třešně a jahody na to se vždy chytí." Řekne zamyšleně Lupin. Black je na sladký! To je také překvápko.**

**,,Já bych si rozhodně jeho on hromádku medu do ovesné kaše nedal, Réme. Byl by to sladký jak cecek." Ošil se Potter.**

**,,Brácha se očividně ve stravovacích návycích nezměnil. Pořád je na sladký. To on vždy vyžírál vánoční cukroví." Zazubil se Reg.**

**,,Měl jsem to vědět, že to mizí směr Siriuse." Vzdychl pan Black.**

**,,Nejsi o moc lepší Regu, tenkrát si vyjedl všechny pralinky z valentinské tabule a nechal zmizet ve svém chřtánu vánoční punč." Opáčil jsem. Reg se zase na mě koukal jako Bazilišek.**

**,,Nekecej Seve, to mi připomíná, že minulé léto někam zmizli mámini punčové řezy. Nebyls to Wolfí náhodou ty. Byl v tom koňak." Řekla ďábelsky Petunie a já se plácl do čela. Reg očividně vyhledával alkoholické pochoutky.**

**,,Regulusi nejsi dost starý abys ses opíjel jasný. I když jsou to sladkosti." Zavrčel pan Black.**

**,,Sorry tati." Řekl tiše Regulus a díval se zlostně na Petunii.**

Má velmi divný pohled, který normálně by člověk na obličeji Jamese Pottera, nikdy neviděl.

**,,Tak si o něj jednou dělám starost." Zabručel Potter naštvaně. **

**,,Mi víme kámo." Poplácává ho po rameni Lupin.**

Když chci si nabrat, ještě jednu lžíci té nutelly, tak mě James nad sklenicí s nutelou chytne za ruku a velmi ostře se mi podívá do očí.

,,Co se Siriusi stalo? Chci to vědět!" Řekne přímo rozkazem. Já mu jenom uhnu pohledem. Nevím jak mu odpovědět, u Merlinovi prdele.

**,,Ty jo Pottere, bereš to z vostra." Řeknu na hlas.**

**,, Sirius je někdy jako deka, když ho něco trápí, nejde to z něho jinak dostat. Jako když měl ten problém ze zády." Řekne pomalu Potter. Já se myšlenkově zastavím. Black měl problémy ze zády, kdy prosím?**

**,,Oh vzpomínám, to bylo předtím těsně než nastoupil do Bradavic. Spadnul z koštěte u nás, ale říkal, že to nic není a pak jsem ho viděla na ošetřovně. Jak tam má nehezkou bouli jako prase na zádech." Prohlásila Narcissa.**

**,,Jo děsně ho bolela záda, ale nic neřekl, až málem o víkendu nevstal a kroutil se v posteli jako žížala bolestí. Odtáhli jsme ho na ošetřovnu a Pomfreyová lamentovala nad ním celý dopoledne." Rozmáchl se Potter.**

**To bylo úplně něco jiného než bych od Blacka čekal. Trochu mi připomínal mě, ale to bylo přirovnání z pekla, který jsem nesnášel.**

,,Sirie, připadal ti včerejšek normální?" Ptá se mě znovu.

**,,Ohledem na věci co se stali tak bych to za normální večer nepovažoval." Prohlásí Weasley.**

**,,Spíše za horror, pane Weasley." Prohlásí paní profesorka McGonagolová. V tom rozhodně má pravdu. Noční můra pro Siriuse Blacka, prosím pěkně.**

Já mu chci odpovědět, ale nevím jak.

,,Nejprve tu napochoduješ bez varování, pak zalezeš do postele jako pětiletý kluk, místo aby si ponocoval, jak to máš zvykem.

**,,Což by nebylo nejhorší." Řekne Bellatrix.**

**,,To bych ještě si řekl, že je prostě cestou unavený." Dodal Potter.**

Pak se v posteli převracíš jako tlustočerv, nakonec bliješ na záchodě a neposlední řadě zkolabuješ v koupelně.

**,,Jamsí tys Siria přirovnal k tlustočervovi?" Ptal se Lupin a koukal se na Pottera jako na běhnici.**

**,,Oh, tak to nebylo zrovna zdvořile." Kysele se zašklebil Potter mým směrem, nebo spíš směr knížky.**

**,,Co je ten tlustočerv o kterém mluvíte?" Ptala se Petunie.**

**,,Magické zvíře, červ velikosti polena. Dobrý na lektvary." Vysvětlí Potter a Petunie nakrčí na tou hrůzou nos.**

**,,Jo a má spoustu malých nožiček s chloupky." Straší jí Lupin. Idiot.**

**,,Blé." Vyplázne jazyk Petunie.**

**,,To musí být odporná havět." Řekne zamračeně paní Evansová. U té by asi některé magické druhy pohořeli.**

Co se s tebou Siriusi děje, u mochumůrky zelené?" James mi stiskne ruku, až to bolí.

**,,Jamesi." Okřikne ho jeho matka.**

**,,Já bych mami nikdy Siriovi neublížil." Řekne chvatně Potter.**

**Já si myslím, že byl v tu chvíli jenom Black poněkud citlivější než normálně.**

Má sílu, na rozdíl ode mě, teď. Já se cítím jako malá holka proti němu v tu chvíli.

**,,Tak to vůbec poprvé co Sirius je bez síly, přitom má síly jako býk. Jinak by asi nebyl v kolejním družstvu odrážeč." Řekne Potter a já si říkám něco o idiotech. Black je prostě na dně, to je pak jasné, že si připadá jako věchýtek.**

**,,Ty se mu divíš Jamsí?" Ptá se Lupin.**

**Potter zakroutí hlavou a povídá ,,ale je to divné slyšet a ještě z budoucnosti." **

**,,Uslyšíte podivnější události, vážení." Řekne George.**

V tu chvíli nevím proč, začnu prostě brečet. Jako malá holka. Brečím na ten tác a do sklenice od nutelly.

**,,No možná nejlepší způsob brečet do jídla, ale proč vlastně ne." Pokrčí rameny nad tím Alice.**

**,,Daivisová jsi vážně divná." Prohlásí Lupin. Holt taková Alice je. Její názory jsou prazvláštní a lektvary příšerné, ale má zelený palec v bylinkařství.**

James, nevím proč, ho to napadalo, mě prostě obejme. Co to dělá!

**,,Na to brácha totiž není zvyklí, aby ho někdo objímal." Řekne Reg.**

**,,Oh, jak podivné." Řekne paní Evansová, který nedává spát chování obou bratrů. Jsou odlišní od chování normálních dětí a skoro na sebe kromě otce a pár přátel nedají sáhnout. Co s nimi ta žena vše udělala? Mají očividně problém se přiblížit k lidem. Regulus se jí také stranil, když byl u nich doma, než se rozkoukal a ani pak nebyl vůči ní sdílný. Dokonce došla k závěru, že se jí bál, ale nevěděla proč. Dnes, ale ten důvod našla. Jejich matka.**

Brečím mu jako malá holka, i když jsem o hlavu větší než on, na rameni.

**,,Bože proč musím být takový prcek." Zachmuřil se Potter.**

**,,Hej já jsem Jamesi ještě menší." Řekl naštvaně Pettigrew.**

**No musel jsem přiznat, že moc oba velcí nebyli. Lupin a Black by vyšší a já také. Což mě u Pottera někdy štvalo, protože si přesto na mě dovoloval.**

**,,Kdo je vůbec z vaší party nebo uskupení nejvyšší?" Ptala se Petunie.**

**Potter a Lupin se na sebe krátce podívali a pak Lupin řekl ,,asi já, ale nevím, jestli bych byl tak vysoký, kdybych nebyl vlkodlak. Pak Sirius , James a Peťa je nejmenší."**

Po notné chvíli už nemám co brečet, jako by došli slzy.

,,Dobrý Sirí?" Ptá se mě James, ale tentokrát celkem uklidňujícím tonem a hladí mě po zádech.

**,,Black je vážně divný." Řekne potichu Longbottom.**

Já se od něho odlepím a zjistím, že má od nutelly celý předek trička. Sakru to jsem nechtěl.

**,,No tak mám nutellové tričko nic vážného." Řekne Potter.**

,,Oh to, to se lehce vypere, Sirie." Ukazuje na svoje tričko s úsměvným obličejem.

Přesto jsem studem a hanbou rudý jako rak. Chovám se jako malé mimino.

**,,Očividně je to bráchovi trapné. I když mě by to asi trapné bylo také." Řekne trochu svízelně Reg. **

**,,No jeho věku určitě." Řekla paní Potterová. Moc dobře věděla, jak dospívající na tohle reagují a hlavně její James. Ten by se rád propadl do země, když měl jednou pověsit za trest všechno prádlo i s jejím spodním prádlem. Děs.**

,,Jestli o tom nechceš teď mluvit, tak nemusíš, kamaráde. Jdu za mámou, že jsi tady." Řekne a zvedne se skoro s postele, kde jsem já. Já ho chytnu za ruku, pevně jak jen v té dané chvíli dokážu.

**,,Že by se konečně chtěl svěřit?" Mumlá moje matka.**

,,Prosím počkej." Řeknu tiše.

,,Co je zas Sirí?" Ptá se mě a sedne si ke mně znovu.

Já si k sobě přimknu více deku, jako bych chtěl jí jako druhou kůži. Je teplá, nebo je to mé teplo či Jamese. Nevím.

**,,Já říkám, že je Black teplý a praštěný." Řekne Longbottom a schytá facku od Petunie, jen to mlasklo. Ta tedy seděla.**

**,,Jak to můžeš vědět ty debile a jestli je to pravda tak ty nemáš do jeho povahy co kecat. Jasný." Zaječela jako harpije. Ty vole, ta se zastala Blacka nehorázným způsobem. Měl by jí koupit za to růže.**

**Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew, Reg a sestry Blackovi na ní čuměli jako na potlouk.**

**,,Brávo segra." Začala tleskat Lily a pan Black se hned přidal.**

**,,Díky Evansová." Řeknou nakonec Blackovi přátelé jako jeden muž. Očividně jí berou s jistým respektem.**

**,,Evansová je možná moje segra pro vás, ale bylo už OK, kdyby já byla Petunie. Zas tak stará nejsem." Usměje se Petunie a ještě loupne jednu přes hlavu Longbottomovi. Ten se jenom mračí, zatímco na druhé straně Lucius se mu směje.**

**,,Klíďo píďo, já jsem James to je Remus a Petr." Řekne Potter s úsměvem jako posraný půlměsíc.**

**,,Remus, jako z bájí. Nepřehnali to tví rodiče moc?" Ptá se Petunie.**

**,,Měli mě rozhodně rádi." Pokrčí rameny Lupin.**

,,No neřekl jsem vše." Pomalu začnu stejně tak tiše jako předtím.

,,Sirie řekni vše." Řekl skoro jako prosbu James.

,,Já nevím, ale prostě ho zabila." Řeknu po chvíli a tupě na něho hledím.

,,Kdo koho zabil?" Ptal se podezíravě James.

**,,Deka Sirius." Řekne Potter.**

**,,Pěkně chlupatá k tomu." Dodá Alice.**

Já začnu přerývaně mluvit, když to umím i lépe. Prostě nedokážu v té chvíli slepit pořádnou větu dohromady.

**,,No to vám pane Blacku nejde ani při zkoušení." Zakroutí hlavou paní profesorka McGonagolová.**

,,Matka tátu a byl tam i Voldemort a táta se díval na mě. Padal a díval se tam, kde jsem byl já. Rega jsem tam nechal, utekl jsem, nechci být další."

**,,Dítě." Šeptá moje matka. Očividně jí Blacka je líto, což dobře chápu. Mě také, když bych odpověděl asi opak, kdyby se někdo zeptal.**

Znovu se mi vyřinuli slzy a já jsem to nemohl zastavit.

**,,Máma ho proměnila v holku." Řekl Reg a schytal pár nehezkých pohledů.**

,,To bude dobrý." Řekl tiše James a utíral mi kusem asi dalšího jeho trička slzy jako malému dítěti. Já se strašně styděl.

**,,Jamesi ukliď si pokoj, máš tam činec." Řekla paní Potterová a nasadila velmi nelítostný pohled. Potter zbledl.**

,,Řeknu mamce, že jsi včera přijel, a že tom tví rodiče ví. Ok." Řekl a usmál se na mě.

Já jenom kývl.

**,,No lhát by se nemělo, ale kupodivu tuhle lež ti schvaluji Jamesi." Řekne pan Potter.**

,,Dobrá nejez se a já zatím vyřídím to mamce." Řekl James a zvedl se s postele.

,,Díky." Řeknu plaše.

James jenom protočí panenky a řekne. ,,Jsme kamarádi, copak jsi zapomněl, Tichošlape."

**,,Vážně by mě velmi zajímalo, co se skrývá za tou přezdívkou." Drbe si svojí divočinu Potter.**

**,,Dovíte se, určitě ještě dnes." Usmívá se George.**

Odejde z pokoje a nechá mě tam samotného. Já sním jeden sendvič, co nejrychleji to jde. V tom jsem přeborník.

**,,No Black se v tobě nezapře." Řekne pan Black a ještě k tomu zakručí v žaludku Regovi tak silně, že to slyší celá místnost. Super už abych to dočetl a byl oběd. Mám už také hlad, i když mi ho párkrát zkazily jisté informace.**

Pak se konečně vyvrtám z postele a málem hodím hubu na parkety o cvičný camrál u Jamesovi postele.

**,,Proč si to kámo neuklidíš, tvoje věci se valí po celém našem pokoji." Řekne Lupin. Potter tedy roztoč, páni. Vše nechá všude ležet, pak se už nedivím, že se věčně vymlouvá, že úkoly někde nechal.**

**,,Jednou jsem se přizabil o tvoje globy." Dodá ještě Pettigrew.**

Jsem to ale nemehlo.

**,,Ne jenom James všude nechává svoje pozůstatky." Prohlásí paní Potterová.**

Vyberu z mého kufru nějaké věci a obleču si je. V tu chvíli vrazí do pokoje James a nese sovu.

**,,Čí sovu?"Ptá se Potter.**

**George se jenom usměje a já pokračuji dál.**

To je přece sova mého bráchy! Do prdelky na fialky snad není po něm nebo mě tu matka nenajde.

**,,Já dostanu sovu!" Vykřikne nadšeně Reg. Vetšinou to posílá po sově jeho rodičů.**

**,,No čeká v kanceláři." Řekne jako by nic pan Black. No jo za pár dní má Reg svoje třináctiny. Jsem zvědav, jestli je bude slavit tady nebo už doma. Rozhodně by asi bylo lepší tady, možná.**

**Reg září. Vím, že si poštovní sovu moc přeje. Minule dostal koště a hned na to se stal Zmijozelským chytačem.**

**,,No nevím, jestli to stihneme dočíst do tvých narozenin, ale pro případ, tvoje sova čeká na tebe v pokoji tvého otce. Také máme pro tebe i pohoštění." Prohlásil George.**

**Reg je nadšen. Ta myšlenka se mu líbí, tu slavit.**

**,,Já sebou nevzala dárky pro Reggího." Vzdychne Narcissa.**

**,,Ne všechny dárky pro Reguluse vzali mí skřítkové sebou." Prohlásí George.**

**Oh to je tedy servis, u Merlina. Reg je jako malý a těší se jako blecha. Konečně bude slavit skoro se všemi.**

Nechci zemřít a nechci, aby umřel Reggí.

**,,Mě se brácho jen tak nezbavíš." Řekl Reg, ale sám nevěděl kolika se vůbec dožije, když George řekl, že v roce 2023 rozhodně nežije. To by mu bylo šedesát jedna. Takže ho vážně trochu zajímalo, kdy on zemře. S čisté zvědavosti.**

Svalím se na postel a zírám notnou dávku času na tu sovu. Garlick se jmenuje.

**,,Garlick, proč Garlick, Regulusi?" Ptal se pan Black. Nikoho toho jména neznal?**

**Ale já jo a to dobře. Reg je tedy nápaditý, ale nevěděl jsem, jak zjistil, jak se jmenoval náš školník z primární školy, co chodil s námi na fotbalové zápasy a platil nám colu. Byl na rozdíl od učitelů kromě Lilinina otce moc hodný.**

**,,Hej to byl školník od nás." Řekla překvapeně Lily.**

**,,Co?" Ptala se Bellatrix.**

**,,No máte pravdu, možná mi ta sova ho připomněla pana Garlicka. Je fakt hodný. Věnoval mi příručku o harlejích." Řekl nadšeně Reg.**

**,,Ne zas ty motorky." Řekl s povzdechem pan Black.**

**,,Kdo je to ten pan Garlick?" Ptá se Narcissa.**

**,,Školník z naší a Sevovi primární školy. Je moc hodný. Často nám vyprávěl různé povídky z mládí. Jak byl v Americe a dělal údržbáře v Hollywodu. Chodil s námi na fotbalové zápasy a platil nám Colu." Básnila Lily.**

**,,No s tím údržbářem není tak docela pravda, ale Poll je hodný člověk. Harry, můj manžel ho zná léta. Byl s ním v armádě. Nikdy by dětem neublížil."Prohlásila paní Evansová, když viděla jisté znepokojení mé matky a pana Blacka.**

**,,No možná si to ten sameček výra zaslouží." Řekl nakonec pan Black.**

,,Není to ten vejr tvého bráchy Sirie? Ráno kloval našeho skřítka Pilliho, nesl tohle." Podal mi obálku.

**,,No to bys Regulusi ho měl odnaučit. Mohl by pak klovat každého." Řekla Androméda.**

**,,Chudák skřítek." Dodala Alice.**

Mě se třásli ruce, když jsem to otevíral. Počítal jsem s tím nejhorším v té chvíli.

**,,Já myslel, že si optimista Sirie." Řekl překvapeně Lupin.**

**,,No možná od té doby nebyl." Řekl Pettigrew a moc se mu ta myšlenka nelíbila. Sirius byl král vtipu v jejich skupině a bez toho by nebylo ono.**

Poznal jsem Regulusův škrabopis hned, i já proti němu totiž píšu slušně.

**,,Hej to není pravda." Vykřikl naštvaně Reg.**

**,,No to bych Regu neřekla. No mě to připomíná čínské znaky." Zasměje Petunie.**

**Reg se zakaboní, jako by mělo dalších pět dní pršet.**

**,,No to má slečna Evansová pravdu. Kdyby jste neměl tak výborný písemný projev, tak by vás písmo pane Blacku nezachránilo to platí i panu Snapovi. Měli by jste pánové pilovat rukopis." Prohlásila paní profesorka McGonagolová.**

**,,Já, jsem ti to říkala Severusovi." Prohlášuje Lily.**

_**Milí brácho nebrácho, **_

_**tvoje opuštění bylo dosti nelibě neseno. Matka tě vypálila, však víš z čeho. **_

**,,To je to poslední co matka mohla Siriovi udělat a jemu by to nevadilo." Opáčil Reg.**

**,,Dále ani to není oficiální vyškrtnutí z rodiny to je možné jenom magickým rituálem což u ní není ani možné není rozená Blacková, přivdala se."Řekla paní Potterová.**

**,,Walburka si může z rodokmenu vyškrtnout kohokoliv, ale nikomu tím neublíží. Stejně to dělala od smrti svých rodičů neustále, viď Andromédo?" Otočil se pan Black.**

**,,Mě také rádoby vypálila z toto magického gobelínu, ale mě to nevadí. Tedd je moje láska tím to zůstane. Nevzdala jsem se ani svých sester a rodičů a občas se s nimi píši. Teta mi to nikdy neodpustila, že jsem si vzala mudlorozeného. Řekla mi spoustu strašných slov strýčku, ale nejsem malá holka, abych si stěžovala." Řekla Androméda.**

**,,Za to se ti omlouvám Andromédo." Vzdychl pan Black, který si uvědomil, že jeho žena vnesla do rodiny mnoho zlého za poslední léta.**

_**Pro ni jsi minulost jako táta. Ten včera zemřel, nevím za jakých okolností a jak jsi přispěl ty, ale ty jsi ho mě rád, to vím i já. **_

**,,Přece ho znám. Sirius by neublížil žádnému." Řekl opovržlivě Reg.**

**,,Ano tak jedině znám Siriuse. Jo vtip jako, ale nic vážného." Řekl Lupin. Takže všechny vtipy na můj účet byli Pottera a ne Blacka nebo Lupin lže.**

_**Takže to má určitě na svědomí matka nebo ten neznámý host, co byl u nás včera večer.**_

_**Rozhodně to byl nějaký chlap. Identitu neznám.**_

**,,Takže tam zůstal?" Ptal se pan Potter a bylo u něho vidět, že je znechucen ještě víc.**

**,,Podle portrétu Niguluse Blacka zhruba do deseti večer. Bohužel jsem nic víc z něho nedostal." Odpověděl George.**

**To bylo zlý. Reg byl v domě se samotným Voldemortem takovou dobu. Měl neuvěřitelné štěstí.**

**,,Mluvil jste o tom s Regulusem?" Ptala se Petunie.**

**George nesouhlasně zakroutil hlavou a pokynul, abych četl dál. Mě se to nelíbilo, jako by se pořádné odpovědi George vyhnul.**

_**Možná není matka tak svatá, jak o sobě říká. Určitě tátu kleplo z toho, že má amanta.**_

**,,Reg je neuvěřitelně přesný." Řekne Lily a trochu se zasměje, i když to k smíchu není.**

**,,Byl by z něho skvělí bystrozor." Prohlásí pan Potter.**

**,,Jo všímá si maličkostí." Řekne Fabián Prewett a velice si podrobně prohlíží mě a Rega. Jako by nás chtěl vzít a udělat z nás bystrozory.**

**Reg nesouhlasně zakroutí hlavou, že to není nic pro něho a já vím, že on bystrozorem nechce být. To se mu podobalo.**

_**Tak i tak, vím, kam si letěl. Zatracený Potter. **_

**,,He jak to může vědět?" Ptal se Potter.**

**,,Myslím, že je to Jamsí jednoduché, kam jinám by letěl. Byl u tebe mnohokrát a tvůj táta je bystrozor, takže se tam Sirius cítí v bezpečí." Vydekuje Lupin.**

**Logický. Black jednal jako hnané zvíře.**

**,,Další člověk s hlavou pro bystrozora, kdyby se tak podařilo vyjednat místo u bystrozorů i pro vlkodlaka, ale já se přes tu krůtu Popletolovou nedostanu." Vzdychl pan Potter.**

**,,Ano další člověk co je idiot. Slečna úřednice si myslí, že je nejlepší všechny zvířata zabít. Bojí se i pavouků." Prohlásil pan Black. Očividně tu slečnu zná, ale já ne.**

**,,Je to od vás hezké, že se tak staráte, ale vlkodlaci nejsou ve společnosti vítáni, jak vím sám." Řekl sklesle Lupin. Věděl jsem, že přesto, že má tak dobré známky a snaží se být nejlepší tak jeho šance se uplatnit v magickém světě jsou mizivé. To by byl na tom lepší, když opustil Anglii a byl třeba v Evropě, tam mají jiný přístup.**

_**Neboj, ze mě to matka nedostane, studoval jsem tajně nitrozip a nitrobránu. Pod tátovým nosem a maminými nehtíky.**_

**,,Regulusi to není nic pro tebe. Jsi moc mladý, aby si dokázal uzavřít svojí mysl." Řekne rozčíleně pan Black. Jeho vlastní otec ho předtím varoval, že by se to děti neměli učit, jinak to může zničit mysl a nastartovat paranoidní chování u jedince. Dětská mysl totiž na uzavření není připravená. Jediná vyjímka jsou děti ve velkému psychickém vypětí, který ztratily dětství a viděli víc než měli, ale platilo to o Regovi. Dosti o tom pochyboval.**

**,,Jak myslíš tati, tak si to vyzkoušej, jen do toho." Řekl odvážně Reg a dosti tím vzal všem bystrozorům v místnosti dech. **

**Longbottom se na Rega díval jako na blázna.**

**Pan Black na svého mladšího syna díval velmi překvapeně, ale pak se velmi divně podíval jako by se mu chtěl vpít do očí. Byl to ten nitrozip? Reg se zachmuřil a začal se šklebit a pak jako by toho měl dost, rozmáchl ruce a prohlásil ,,a dost".**

**,,Hm tvoje štíty sice nejsou nic moc, ale na tvůj věk velmi pokročilé." Řekne pan Black a usměje se. Je očividně na Rega pyšný.**

**,,To jako fakt už to ovládá?" Ptá se pan Potter a kouká na Rega jako z jara jako dvojčata Prewettova.**

**,,Ano, ne tak silně jako ty nebo jiný bystrozor, co to ovládají, ale je rozhodně nitroobránce a nitrozipec. Pokoušel se při útoku na jeho mysl dostat se pro změnu do mojí, vtipný jak poslal proti mně něco, co vypadalo jako nechutné vzpomínky na nějaké záchody nebo co to bylo."Řekl pan Black a zasmál se.**

**Pan Potter vyvalí oční bulvy a dívá se na Rega jako na ducha. **

**,,Prcku si super, skoro bychom tě vzali jako brášku." Řekli dvojčata Prewettova.**

**,,Ne." Řekl Reg velice hlasitě.**

**Longbottom nevěřil svým očím.**

**Reg velice překvapil celou místnost, že uměl ve svém věku něco tak těžkého jako nitrozip a nitrobránu.**

**,,Mohu se zeptat, jak ses to naučil?" Ptal se Gideon Prewett.**

**,,Dvě věci, tátovi knížky o tom a knížka Petunie o naukách yogy. Tam byla popisována meditace, která čistí mysl, nic násilného, jako bylo v tvých knížkách tati." Vysvětluje Reg.**

**,,Tak proto si měl tu knížku u sebe tak dlouho." Prohrábla si vlasy Petunie.**

**,,On našel nový způsob." Vykoktal ze sebe Longbottom.**

**,,Pravděpodobně se to tak dá nazvat. Regulus je očividně prudce inteligentní na svůj věk." Prohlásil pan Potter a Reg zčervenal přitom komplimentu.**

_**Uvidíme se v Bradavicích ty jeden pošahaný Nebelvíre.**_

_**Regulus. A. Black**_

**,,Co tím básník asi chce říct?" Ptá se moje matka.**

**Reg mlčí.**

_**Ps: Musím po tobě uklízet ten tvůj svinčík, ty čuně.**_

**,,Oh jo, proč já. Toto nemůže udělat Krátura." Zakaboní se Reg.**

Mě se výrazně ulevilo. Regulusovi se nic nestalo. Byl jsem tak rád.

**,,Já také Siriusi." Prohlásil jeho otec.**

Nikdy bych si totiž neodpustil, kdyby zemřel kvůli mně. Byl to můj malý bráška, i když mě povětšinou let štval více než blechy v kožichu.

**,,Blechy, Sirius blechy nemá." Vykřikne Potter.**

**,,A já nejsem žádná krvežíznivá blecha." Zamračí se Reg. Moje první myšlenka je, že Black zešílel, když si myslí, že má kožich.**

**,,Co tohle má znamenat Georgi?" Ptala se paní profesorka McGonagolová, měla důvodné podezření, že Sirius Black si hrál s kouzly.**

**,,Minervo dovíte se, ale myslím, že to víte už sama." Řekl George a paní profesorka zrudla. Co se jí asi honí hlavou a hlavně co tím myslí Black u Merlinových spodek.**

,,Jak vidím, tak se ti značně ulevilo, že je brácha v pořádku a že neví vše co ty." Řekl James, který seděl mě. Nevím ani kdy si přisedl ke mně, ani jsem ho nezpozoroval.

**,,On měl nepostřehl, přitom nejsem nikterak neviditelný." Urazí se Potter. Ten je tedy ješitný.**

,,Jak dlouho tu sedíš Jamesi?" Ptal jsem se v úleku.

,,Od začátku, Sirí. Takže se musím smát. Tvůj brácha považuje toho, koho nesmíme vyslovit za milence tvé matky karkulinky.

**,,Možná byl." Řekne znechucená moje matka.**

**,,Kdo ví?" Dodá paní Potterová.**

Je toho vůbec schopný? Tím myslím sexu. Já myslím, že ne. Myslím, že mu někdo odčaroval jak srdce a tak koule." Řekl James.

**Potter tímto prohlášením rozesměje celou místnost. Ten má tak podpásové vtipy.**

**,,No možná jo, určitě by se něco našlo, co by to mohlo způsobit." Dívá se záludně pan Potter směr mé matky a ta se podivně na něho šklebí. Co jako to má znamenat, ví snad něco víc?**

**,,No to by ani Walburka, nic moc v posteli s nim nesvedla." Řekne trochu rudý ve tvářích pan Black. Ta představa těch dvou se mu s celé duše příčí.**

Já se rozesměju to bylo vážně vtipný. Voldemort bez koulí.

**,,Jo ta představa je božská." Řekne Longbottom a dává Potterovi palce nahoru.**

,,Tak se mi líbíš Tichošlape." Zazubí se James.

,,Kde teď, ale budu?" Ptal se trochu nesvůj.

**Dobrá otázka, pomyslím si, ale myslím, že ani Potter by ho nenechal na holičkách, ať je to jinak kolosální blbec.**

,,U mě, pak v Bradavicích. Možná i tam zůstaneme i na Vánoce a všichni společně.

**,,Oh to by bylo super, nikdy jsem neslavil Vánoce v Bradavicích. Slyšel jsme, že mají v hale vždy velký stromek." Řekl nadšeně Potter.**

**,,Hm to by nebylo špatné, vyhnul bych se návštěvy tety Mary." Prohlásí Pettigrew.**

**To my tak scházelo, přitom do teď byli tak klidné svátky.**

**,,Já bych klidně souhlasil, sice nevím, kdy bude úplněk, ale Sirius si to zaslouží." Zubil se Lupin.**

Nevím, ale na kolikátého vyjde Remusovi.

Příští prázdniny můžeš tu být také, nebo u Petra to je jedno. Jeho máma je dobrá kuchařka.

**,,Jo klidně." Souhlasil Pettigrew. **

**Očividně přece jenom přes svou absenci mozkových závitů byli dobří přátelé.**

Nebo můžeš napsat té tvojí spřízněné duši Andromédě, tu také přece vypálily z toho rodokmenu.

**,,Hej já nejsem jeho spřízněná duše Pottere." Ohradila se Androméda.**

**,,No, ale měla si ho vždy nejraději ségra." Řekla Bella. Androméda dokonce si ho chtěla nechat na hraní, když byl malý.**

**,,To jenom proto, že neodmítl se mnou si hrát mým domkem na panenky." Zrůžověla Androméda.**

**He, Black si hrál domkem pro panenky? Reg vedle mě zbledl.**

**,,Jo pamatuji si, jak strčil Rega jako nemluvně do krabice na panenky a prezentoval ho jako dárek pro mě." Zasmála se Bella. Bože, chudák Reg, pomyslel jsem si? Měl vůbec všech pět pohromadě Black?**

**Lupin se s toho rozesmál, asi mu to připadalo vtipný, ale mě ne.**

**,,To určitě musela být krásná panenka." Zasmála se Petunie.**

**,,Ha obrovsky vtipný Tunie. Mě to tak vtipný nepřišlo navlékl mě do šatů od nějaké obří pany co měla Cissa, nandal mi paruku nevím kde jí schrastil, dal do krabice a předal se slovy Veselé Vánoce Belle." Řekl nechutně ledově Reg.**

**,,To bylo pořádně záškodnické." Uznala Lily, ale musela se nad tou představou také smát.**

**,,No dobrá korespondence." Řekl Potter.**

**,,Tebe by měli poslat jako nevratnou zásilku do Mongolska, Pottere." Prohlásila Lily.**

Po škole se uvidí. To je moc daleko a o gaelony se nestarej. Já stejně nevím, co si mám s tím kapesným počít. Je těch peněz na mě příliš." Řekne jako by nic James

**Potter je vážně boháč, že si to může dovolit.**

a začne si hrát zase se zlatonkou co dostal k minulým Vánocům.

**,,Skvělí dárek, ať je od kohokoliv." Řekl nadšeně Potter a já si říkal, proč není chytač, když si hraje ze zlatonkou. Potter byl totiž střelec.**

Já nemohu jinak a obejmu ho radostí. ,,Mockrát díky Jamesi." Řeknu mu tiše.

**,,Ještě aby nepoděkoval, to by vážně bylo neslušné." Řekla paní Longbottomová.**

,,Není za co. Stejně jsme nějak dokonce příbuzní, takže to považuji za povinnost se v této chvíli postarat, kámo. Hlavně zase nebul jako malá holka." Řekl rozhodně James.

**,,Hm to má pravdu. Jsme jeho příbuzní." Řekl pan Potter.**

**,,Máme právo ho mít u sebe. Takže nám může Walburka kulový." Zasmála se paní Potterová.**

Zase mě lehce pohladil po vlasech. Bylo mi to příjemné z nějakého mě neznámého důvodu.

**Longbottom se zase tak divně tvářil, jako by chtěl něco veledůležitého, ale Petunie se na něho upřeně dívala stejně tak Potter, Reg a jeho matka, takže si netroufl nic říct.**

,, A TEĎ PŘIPRAV KOŠTĚ A JDEME VEN." Zakřičel mi do ucha a prudce se zvedl, až jsem sjel s postele a narazil jsem držkou do jeho učebnice lektvaru, co tam ležela.

**,,Auč, to chceš ho zabít?" Ptal se Lupin.**

**,,Asi bych to měl vážně někam sklidit." Podrbe se ve vlasech Potter.**

Auč to sakru bolelo, Dvanácteráku.

**,,Další záhada, co kurník to dvanácterák znamená?" Ptá se Potter.**

**,,No dvanácterák je označení pro velmi starého jelena s velkým parožím, jestli se nepletu." Napodobovala paroží Alice. Ta měla zvířata a rostliny někdy raději než lidi.**

**,,Neříkej." Řekl zlostně Potter. Jemu se to přirovnání k jelenu nelíbilo. On nějaký paroháč nebyl.**

To je asi tak vše co chci říct, k událostem dvou minulých dnu.

**No bylo to na tebe Blacku tak dost. Víc než co jsem od tebe zvyklý, pomyslel jsem si.**

Protože více slov to snad ani nepotřebuje. James je prostě nejlepší kamarád a přítel, kterého si já, Remus a Petr můžeme přát.

**,,Dík." Začervenal se Potter.**

A já si ho vážím od včerejška snad nejvíce ze všech. Svěřil bych mu život a on doufám to samé.

**,,To je hodně velká důvěra Jamesi, co říká Sirius. Važ si toho." Řekne pan Potter. Potter kývne na souhlas. Myslím, že pro Blacka je Potter něco starší bratr, ke kterému vzhlíží a Potter to neví.**

Nevím, jestli vůbec se doberu k tomu sem psát pravidelně, ale pokusím se.

Ode dneška jsi deník Siriuse Oriona Blacka, Tichošlápka.

**,,Tak to je poprvé co vidím, že by napsal v něčem pan Black svoje celé jméno." Zvedne obroučky svých brýlí paní profesorka McGonagolová.**

**,,Možná to napsal brácha kvůli tátovi." Řekne Reg a ten jenom pokrčí rameny.**

Vážně to zní jako holčičí záležitost do hajzlu, ale ta barva toho sešitu se mi moc líbí. Barvu písku já rád. Dík Jamesi za dárek.

**,,Barva písku?" Ptám se.**

**,,Nevím Snape. Sirius tohle nám nikdy neřekl, ale asi to tak bude." Pokrčí rameny Lupin.**

**,,Měli bychom se ho na to zeptat." Prohlásí Potter.**

_Zápis Siriuse Oriona Blacka ze dne 1976_

**,,Konec, hurá." Prohlásí Fabián Prewett. Má už očividně hlad.**

**,,To byla krutá kapitola." Řekla Lily.**

**,,Hm to byl začátek." Řekl ne moc nadšeně George. To bude ještě horší nebo co?**

**Na stole se objevila honosná tabule. Ty jo, to vypadalo hodně chutně. Hlavně ty křidýlka.**

**,,Severusi mám ještě jeden úkol, než se pustíš do jídla a to tohle." Podal mi klobouk.**

**,,Co s tím?" Ptal jsem se, prohlížel jsem si starý cylindr. **

**,,Vybereš nového čtenáře příští kapitoly." Řekl George.**

**,,Jak?" Ptal jsem se.**

**,,Napiš na okraj svoje jméno a číslo kapitoly, tedy jedna a sáhni do něho a někoho vylov." Řekl George a podal mi bílou křídu. Já tak učinil, ale připadalo mi to jako kouzlo mudlovského kouzelníka z cirkusu. Nějaký vtip.**

**Vytáhl jsem papírek s jménem.**

**,,Přečti ho všem." Dodal George.**

**,,Frank Longbottom."**

* * *

><p>Od elenor pro případné čtenáře:<p>

Zdravíčko, po dlouhém čase se ozývám s povídkou nebo spíš už dílem velikosti románu. Jak už jste četli v popisu jedná se o poslední část trilogie, kterou jsem před lety začala. Není to nic co jsem psala předtím. Náhled je zcela nový a neotřelý styl, který myslím se ani nikde v jiné povídce nenachází. Jo viděla jsem povídky čtení originálu, ale i osudů vymyšlených postav, ale nikde jsem neviděla povídku na bázi deníkových záznamu, čtené dalšími postavami. Pokládala jsem to za výborný nápad a doufám, že si najde svoje příznivce. Chápu, je to náročný číst pro některé a také jsem přizpůsobila limit k tomu, ale za ty roky od doby co jsem četla velmi pečlivě Harryho Pottera se mi nastřádalo v hlavě tolik otázek, na které jsem nenalezla žádnou odpověď a ke kterým se nevyjádřila ani samotná autorka. Náhled není jenom tom jak lidé z roku 1975 uvidí co se bude dít v budoucnosti, ale o zodpovězení otázek, které mě mi nedávali spát. Teď jste přečetli první dvě kapitoly, kdy jsem vystavila nahou pravdu o rodině Blacků, jak já jsem si jí vždy přestavovala. Vím, že to bylo dosti kruté, ale viděli jsem horší scénáře od jiných autorů, vůči které je moje verze čaj s mlékem. Toto drama jsem sestavila na základě chování a psychiky Siriuse Blacka jak v originále díla tak v povídkách mého vlastního univerza. Budou další osudy, které nebudou též procházka Medovým rájem, ale Askabánem, ale budou pro jakékoliv čtenáře poučné. Těšit se můžete na spoustu dalších lidí jako bude například Severus, Lily, Regulus nebo například Neville. Samozřejmě v podobě vypravěče zůstane patnáctiletý Severus se svými názory na věc, které jsou ovlivněny jeho pohledem na svět. Rozhodně dodržím slovo a povídka bude pokračovat až do roku 2023. Tedy i pro nás budoucnost. Přeji příjemné počtení a budu ráda za komentáře jak pozitivního tak negativního rázu, ale jestli mohu poprosit tak konstruktivně a ne, typ o jedné větě, který neřekne nic.

Vaše elenor :)


	4. Kapitola 3 - Zapil jsem svojí matku 1

_**Zapil jsem svojí matku část první**_

**,,Napiš na okraj svoje jméno a číslo kapitoly tedy jedna a šáhni do něho a někoho vylov." Řekl George a podal mi bílou křídu. Já tak učinil, ale připadalo mi to jako kouzlo mudlovského kouzelníka z cirkusu. Prostě jako nějaký vtip.**

**Vytáhl jsem papírek s jménem.**

**,,Přečti ho všem." Dodal George.**

**,,Frank Longbottom."**

**,,Takže po obědě budu číst já." Prohlásil hrdě Longbottom. Já jsem si říkal, jestli to nebude katastrofa.**

**,,Neměli bychom něco donést Siriovi?" Ptal se Potter a hleděl na svůj talíř a prázdné místo vedle něho. To mě přimělo přestat obírat kuřecí křidélko.**

**,,Ten spí." Řekl vedle Lupin a políval si svoje masové kouličky omáčkou.**

**V tom se objevila záře a všichni přestali překvapeně jíst. Světlo nebo spíš světýlko se proměnilo ve veverku a ta veverka dokonce začala mluvit. Nebylo to náhodou Patronovo zaklínadlo?**

**,,Miláčku Sirius se probral, sice se mě bojí, ale ten lektvar spolkl. Myslím, že bude pořádku. Moc hladu nemá, ale podařilo se mi přemluvit ho alespoň k topinkám. Nevím proč, ale nechtěl kůrku, všechnu ji nechal na talíři. Zeptej se, jestli nemá problémy se zuby, ještě k tomu…Tvoje pusa."**

**George vzhlédl tak trochu rudý ve tváři a podíval se na pana Blacka, který tu veverku co před chvilkou zmizla, pozoroval.**

**,,On tam nechal kůrky? Zuby?" Ptal se sám pan Black, který už vůbec do toho neviděl. Přece Sirius si na bolesti zubu nestěžoval.**

**Potter se plácl do čela jako by věděl.**

**,,Já to věděl!. Ta deka, zas a znova. To má s těch karamelů! Myslím, že Sirius si nějak poškodil nějakou stoličku před týdnem a o té doby je, takový nerudný co se týče jídla." Řekl.**

**,,Brácha dělá ze sebe hrdinu blbce." Prohlásí Reg a pustí se znovu do krutonů a ryby.**

**,,Hm to bych jí měl říct." Řekne George a odejde z jídelny.**

**,,No pana Blacka asi příště dovleču na ošetřovnu kouzlem." Spráskla ruce nad játrovými taštičkami paní profesorka McGonagolová.**

**,,Zuby nejsou zrovna hezká záležitost." Mluví s plnou pusou pan Malfoy a jsou mu vidět jak jeho pravé zuby tak falešné. Nechutné.**

**,,Abraxaxy ty čuně." Prohlásila paní Longbottomová.**

**Když sem dojídal tak se ozval křik jako by někoho na nože brali. Skoro bych spolkl kost.**

**,,To je Sirius!" Vykřikl pan Black a skoro by se hnal nahoru, kdyby se neobjevila veverka.**

**,,Jenom malá léčitelská prohlídka. Jenom stolička, kostirost jí nechá znovu dorůst." Řekne fádním tonem a mě přejde definitivně hlad. Black má, jak by to řekla, máma Lily, tedy anamnézu. **

**,,Nařídím povinné prohlídky a Albus si může říkat, co chce." Zuří paní profesorka McGonagolová.**

**,,Ten chudák a to nemá ještě ani zuby moudrosti." Tře si hubu Gideon Prewett.**

**Za chvilku se objevil George a třel si zápěstí. Co se nahoře dělo?**

**,,Váš syn má docela sílu, musel jsem ho držet. Jinak by asi utekl. Ta stolička byla skoro na padrť. Jak mohl u všech všudy mluvit?" Ptal se George sám sebe i nás.**

**Potter raději mlčel a Lupin s plnou pusou odpověděl ,,nejsem jeho chůva, je to jeho zdraví" a Petttigrew na to celé kývl.**

**,,Pěkní jste to kamarádi." Odvětila Lily naštvaně a ráda by odklidila své nádobí, ale to zmizlo. Skřítkové.**

**Potter a jeho přátelé se do jisté míry zatvářili provinile a dokonce přestali jíst. Stejně museli být už plní, když si dali takovou nálož na talíř.**

**,,No asi tak za půl hodinky se tu všichni sejdeme. Ok." Řekl George a znovu usedl ke stolu, aby dojedl.**

**,,Tak uvidíme jak se daří marodovi a podíváme se Seve na ten náš pokoj." Prohlásil Reg a táhl mě po schodech nahoru. Přijdeme do společenské místnosti a co nedivíme. Siriuse Blacka s obvázanou hubou v nějakém puntíkovaném šátku v tílku a šortkách jak si čte a tváří se jako smrtka, ne jenom na nás. Podivná podívaná.**

**Pak zvedne tabulku s nápisem ,,nemůžu mluvit dorůstá mi stolička. Moc děkuji, zrádče."**

**,,Hej, alespoň nebudeš nechávat po sobě kůrky." Ozve se mi za zády v rámu dveří Potter.**

**Black se zamračí a rychle zas na tu tabulku něco připíše ,,jdi se vycpat idiote!"**

**Potter se tváří zaraženě. Očividně se mu to nikdy nestalo. Mě je do smíchu, ale raději se nesměji.**

**Black přesto napíše ,, Připadá ti to vtipný Srabusi".**

**,,No do jisté míry jo a do jisté míry také ne marode. Nezávidím rozhodně. Lucia otec má protézu." Řeknu a Black vyvalí oči.**

**,,No co to čteš brácho?" Ptá se Reg, snad aby odvedl od tématu.**

**Black napíše ,,našel jsem tu nějaké pohádky od mudlů. Jmenuje se to Červená karkulka. Připomíná mi to Remusův problém, ale ten by s hubou v šátku za holkami nechodil." **

**Lupin zrudne, asi ví, o co se jedná a mě připadá legrační, k čemu ho Black přirovnává. Asi má na ně vztek.**

**,,Půjdeš s námi zase poslouchat čtení Siriusi?"Ptá se Pettigrew.**

**Black napíše ,,o mě to už nebude?"**

**,,Nevíme jsou to deníkové záznamy, ale bude číst Franký." Ozval se Potter.**

**,,Což určitě by v tvém případě nebylo hezké." Řeknu narovinu. **

**,,Proč?" Píše Black.**

**,,Ehm dosti se do tebe navážel, kámo." Řekne Potter a střelí po mě pohledem, abych mlčel, ale místo toho to vyblije Reg.**

**,,No říkal, že jsi divný a teplý, což já nevěřím. Petunie mu za to nakopala koule, zadek a praštila ho přes hlavu."**

**Black zrudne jako ředkev a prudce vstane a bouchne pohádkovou knížkou a v letí do svého a Lupinova pokoje a zabouchne za sebou dveře.**

**,,Moc pěkný ty malý pitomče." Řekne Lupin a poklepe na jejich pokoj.**

**,,Sirie?" Ptá se.**

**Black po chvilce vyjde a má v rukou camrál. O je, Longbottom asi uhodil na špatnou strunu.**

**,,Myslím, že Petunie mu stačila, brácho. Proč raději nevezmeš pro ni růži." Kouká se Reg na svého bratra znepokojeně.**

**,,Pojď dolu Sirie a nech to." Řekl Lupin a táhl ho z společenky a odhodil camrál směr jejich pokoj. Přitom, ještě z popínavky, co tam byla v květníku na stole, vyčaroval keřík růžiček a strčil jí do pacek Blackovi. Byli v čudu. Potter si povzdechl a hodil camrál na Blackovu postel v pokoji a zavřel dveře toho pokoje a vešel do svého.**

**,,Možná jsem měl říct, že Petunie růžové růže nesnáší." Pošeptal jsem Regovi. Ten jenom kývl a šli jsme se podívat na náš pokoj.**

**Je krásný, jako v Bradavicích. Jenom barvy jsou tu jinačí mnohem sytější a živější. Hlavně je tu dost světla. Vidím, že je tam můj kufr je vybalený a věci na poličkách a ve skříni, všechno čisté a zašité nebo úplně nové. Kdo to koupil, určitě ne máma, ale pak kdo?**

**,,No tak Seve, pojď. Určitě na nás čekají." Reg mě zase žene dolů.**

**No v jídelně spatřím něco vážně děsivého svým způsobem. Petunie váže mašli Blackovi na tom šátku kolem huby. To jsem v nějakém špatném filmu nebo co?**

**Lily si povídá s Lupinem a Potter drží ten keřík růží, div by ten květník na Lupina nehodil. Pettigrew se andělsky tváří na Longbottoma a hůlkou mu svazuje k sobě tkaničky u bot a ten debil to ani nepostřehne a baví se dál o tom, jak mu chutnal oběd. Vážně špatný film. Je to nějak na ruby, co se tu dělo. Objeví se Bella a nevěří svým očím, když vidí jako já, jak dává Petunie pusu Blackovi. Hele tohle už není vtipný. Co se tu dělo?**

**Vidím naštěstí Andromédu jak sedí na židli a pomalu se chichotá. Ví určitě co se tu dělo a také Regulus jí postřehne a hned se jí ptá co se tu dělo.**

**,,Hm jenom ten kamarád našeho bratrance, ten Remus Lupin, je skvěly dohazovač a diplomat." Řekla a potlačovala smích. Bella se na to představení koukala velice nechápavě, zvlášť když chtěl něco velice důležitého Longbottom říct a zvednul seze židle a hodil hubu na podlahu. Potter hned dával Pettigrovovi palce nahoru. Lily a Petunie se tomu děsně smáli. Longbottom chtěl už něco říct, ale objevila se jeho matka a paní Potterová a on si už netroufl a tak se tvářil velice nerudně. Trvalo ještě nějakou chvilku, než se objevili všichni. Pan Malfoy dokonce huboval Blacka, že si trápení ohledně zubu nechává pro sebe. Black byl velice bledý, když viděl, co zůstalo panu Malfoyi ze zubů a svatosvatě musel slíbit otci, že dá pozor na ústní hygienu. To jsem zvědav, jestli tento slib také jako tento výlet zapomene?**

**Longbottom od George převzal knížku, kterou měl po celou dobu oběda v úschově a velice se potutelným úsměvem si jí celou prohlížel.**

**,,Na té knížce pane Longbottome nic zajímavého není. Je to jenom kniha, v jejíž obsah jsou přepsané záznamy osob, které napsali něco důležitého nebo jichž záznamy obsahují důležité informace.**

**,,Jo chápu, jako to, že ten koho nesmíme vyslovit má očividně stejně trhlou milenku." Povídá Longbottom a protočí oči. Black div nevyletí z kůže. Hnusí se mu asi, že mu zrovna tohle Longbottom musí podstrkovat pod nos.**

**,,Siriusi to nemá cenu! Klid i na něho dojde." Řekne vedle pan Potter.**

**Longbottom tedy začne číst, další kapitolu nebo spíš další záznam.**

Zapil jsem svojí matku

**,,Velmi povzbudivý nadpis." Konstatovala Petunie.**

**,,Rozhodně jestli je to zase o mě, tak já bych matku nezapíjel." Napíše Black.**

**,,O tom nepochybuji, brácho." Řekl Regulus.**

**,,Tento nadpis vymyslel sám autor toho zápisu, jak uvidíte, protože naše nápady pokládal za nemožné a urážející." Řekl stručně George.**

**,,Takže autor žil nebo žije a četl vaše návrhy?" Ptal se překvapeně Lupin.**

**,,Tak tomu je." Řekl George a opřel se víc do své židle.**

**,,Mohu se zeptat, co byli původní návrhy pro tuto kapitolu?" Ptal se Lucius.**

**,,Jistě návrh číslo jedna byl jednoduchý prostě Seník…" George byl přerušen Potterem.**

**,,Proč seník?" Ptal se.**

**,,Má jistou souvislost s kapitolou." Řekl vyhýbavě George a pokračoval dalším návrhem.**

**,,Pak to měla být ,,Neblázni!" ale to se také nelíbilo a ani ,,Zkrocení zlé mysli" neprošlo. Takže sám autor něco navrhl. Také to byl asi, jak uvidíte, nejlepší návrh." **

**Pokynul, aby Longbottom pokračoval.**

Ohromě mě bolí dnes palice.

**,,Skvělí někdo z bolestí hlavy, kdo je ten ubožák?" Ptala se paní Evansová.**

**,,Uvidíte brzy sama." Usmál se George.**

Jako bych v ní měl mudlovskou vrtačku, která jede na plný provozní režim.

**,,Vrtačka? Ten stroj, který dělá díry?" Ptala se Narcissa.**

**,,Jo." Řekla na souhlas Alice.**

**,,Mě vždy zajímalo, jak to ten mudla může udržet?" Ptal se Lucius.**

**,,No jistou zručnost a sílu to potřebuje, ale je to poměrně lehké." Řekla Lily a já si hned vzpomněl jak vrtala se mnou jako malá s vrtačkou jejího otce díru do silného plechu pro naše sídlo na stromě. Podle mě to bylo ohromně těžký, ale když Lily říká, že to bylo lehký tak budiž.**

Nikdy a to doopravdy nikdy, jsem se tak šíleně neopil,

**Takže někdo s pořádnou kocovinou tak to bude velmi zajímavé, pomyslel jsem si.**

**,,Ale někdo má bolehlav z nějaké té sklenky, jaký chudáček." Dodal sarkasticky Fabián Prewett.**

**,,No já bych se tomu člověku být tebou nesmál, ty ses posledně pořádně zmaloval." Řeklo jeho dvojče. Fabián Prewett se tvářil nadmíru ponížen svým bratrem.**

**,,To my něco připomíná, tenkrát tvoje sestra měla velkolepou oslavu, Charlesi." Připomněla paní Longbottomová.**

**,,Oh Elisabeth si vždy na to potrpěla na rozdíl ode mě." Řekl pan Potter.**

**,,O kom to mluví, Jamesi?" Ptal se Lupin.**

**,,Oh mojí tetě Elle, já jí ale ještě nikdy neviděl, prej je někde v Americe?" Pokrčil rameny Potter. Já viděl, jak se moje matka nad tím jménem smutně pousmála. Proč znala jí?**

**,,Oh Ella byla vždy moje dobrá kamarádka a Elien také, viď Lie?" Řekla usmívající se paní Longbottomová.**

**,,Ano jistě, ještě si velmi dobře vzpomínám, jak na nás Brumbál řval, když jsme běželi chodbou jako vichřice a smetli ho." Zubila se moje máma. Proč se mi pořád více zdálo, že moje máma o ní ví víc než paní Longbottomová. Řekla tu větu a svůj vkus moc rychle, jako by lhala.**

ale Tunií měla ještě více a vydržela, kde se to v ní bere, vážně netuším.

**,,Tunie to jako moje segra?" Ptala se Lily překvapeně. Co měla s tím co společného její starší sestra.**

**,,Petunie!?" Ptala se a zároveň podezřívavě hleděla paní Evansová na svojí starší dceru. Ona by určitě nikdy tolik neopila. Nebo snad ano?**

„ **Mami to je budoucnost a co já vím, co se v ní bude dít." Hájila se Petunie a já se ptal s kým to vlastně pila nazdařbůh.**

Nehodlám, ale polemizovat o tom jak odolná vůči alkoholu je.

**,,Na to si moc mladá, aby ses opíjela Petunie, jen aby sis udělala nějakou odolnost." Mračila se paní Evansová.**

**,,No já bych neřekl, člověk nikdy neví, do jaké společnosti přijde." Chtěl odporovat trochu pan Malfoy, ale paní Evansová ho div nespálila pohledem a to není čarodějka.**

Ta by mi dala. V podstatě si za to můžu sám.

**,,Hm s kým jsem to probůh pila?" Ptala se Petunie.**

**,,Velmi by mě zajímalo dcero, už z toho důvodu, abych mohla dotyčnému vynadat." Řekla paní Evansová.**

**,,Zní jako kouzelník Tunie." Ozval se Reg.**

**,,Proč si to myslíš?" Ptal jsem se já.**

**,,No předtím tam bylo označení mudlovská vrtačka." Řekl Reg.**

**,,Jasně, že by si měla amanta segra, kouzelníka?" Líbezně se usmívala Lily. Petunie se jenom zamračila.**

Potter a jeho kámošové by se asi řechtali smíchy nad mým utrpením,

**Počkej to mi znělo nějak moc povědomě, jako bych to psal já, ale to nemůže být možný. Já ještě nikdy alkohol neměl, jenom máslový ležák.**

**,,Hm proč mi to zní, jako bych to už jednou slyšel." Drbal si šišku Potter.**

**Black se ale zamrkal mým směrem a Potterovi napsal. ,,To je přece Snape, ten by to tak řekl."**

**,,No znělo to trochu jako on." Zamračil se Potter.**

**,,Můj syn. jsem přesvědčena, by se bezdůvodně neopil." Řekla rozčíleně moje matka a já mohl jenom duchu souhlasit. Nejsem jako můj otec, Pottere.**

**,,Ne, to by Sev totiž nikdy neudělal." Kroutila hlavou Lily.**

**,,Tak to tedy nevím kdo by znal tvojí segru Evansová a byl kouzelník, mimo Snapa a bráchy Siria." Řekl Lupin a díval se mezi mnou a Regem.**

**,,Regulusi doufám pro tvoje dobro, že to nejsi ty." Řekl tvrdě jeho otec.**

**Reg se přikrčil na židli.**

**,,Proč bych Rega opíjela, to by nedávalo smysl." Kroutila hlavou Tunie.**

ale ti jsou mi srdečně ukradeni, už celou dobu od mámini smrti.

**,,Někomu zemřela máma, ale kdo ten chudák je?" Ptala se Alice.**

**,,No to může být kdokoliv, možná Tunie poznala nějakého pohledného kouzelníka." Šibalsky Lily.**

**,,Prrr Lily já kromě těch co jsou v místnosti jiné neznám." Brzdí jí Petunie.**

**,,No to je poměrně velký výběr." Řekne Narcissa a kouká se kolem sebe a mračí se na Longbottoma jak se dloube v uchu.**

Nehodlám se dlouze rozepisovat, o tom jak moc mi připadá šílené, že můj otec, kterého už nepovažuji už ani za člověka, zabil mojí matku láhví od vodky.

**,,Kdo to je, ten zmetek?" Ptá se rozčíleně paní Potterová.**

**Mě to připomíná mého otce a jenom se v duchu modlím, aby to nebyla moje mamka. Lily ke mně vzhlédne a já tuším, že má stejnou předtuchu jako já.**

**,,Ať je to kdokoliv, rozhodně je to odpad, zabít vlastní ženu." Řekne znechuceně pan Malfoy. On ví, co to znamená ztratit svojí ženu a veškeré násilí na ženách se mu příčí.**

**,,Rozhodně ten, co to píše má pravdu, už to není člověk." Našpulí nad tou ohavností rty paní profesorka McGonagolová.**

**,,Bože jak to mohl udělat, já bych to Molly nikdy neudělal." Řekne Weasley zas jednou.**

**,,To bychom ti švagříčku také radily, jinak zařídíme, že bys ses nedostal z Askabánu nikdy." Mnula si zápěstí dvojčata Prewettova.**

Přitom před lety, když jsem byl škvrně, jsem ho miloval jako mámu, ale to je už minulost.

**,,Takže se ten člověk vždy takový nebyl. Zajímavé." Promne si bradku pan Black.**

**Já mám neblahý pocit, že přece jenom… Ne to určitě není pravda.**

**Longbottom se zastaví a na knížku vytřeští oči jako ryba a chvilku se na tu knížku dívá jako by to byla jeho výpověď z práce. Co ho tak vzalo?**

**,,Pane Georgi to jako fakt to mám přečíst?" Ptal se Longbottom až moc pisklavě, jako by měl strach co bude následovat. Co měl probůh za text?**

**,,Ano stejně jako v minulé kapitole je to pravda, která se stane a ovlivní spoustu osob Franku. Přečti to lide v této místnosti mají nárok to vědět." Řekl George neutrálním tonem.**

**,,Dobrá, jak příšerná budoucnost ještě bude, to je tak ošklivé jako u Blacků." Vrčel Longbottom.**

**Co? Ptal jsem se v duchu. Longbottom se nadechnul a začal znovu číst.**

Tobias Snape je monstrum a nic jiného.

**,,Neeee!" Nevěděl jestli křičím já nebo ostatní, protože jsem se sám sebe neslyšel. Nejraději bych utekl z místnosti, ale jako by mě něco nebo někdo držel na místě. Proč máma!?**

**,,Ššší broučku to bude dobrý." Slyšel jsem mámy hlas. Až pak jsem si všimnul, že mě drží v náručí a moje slzy jsou na její halence všude. Ani jsem nepostřehl, že jsme začal brečet. Kdy?**

**,,Seve." Ptala se hned vedle Lily a viděl jsem i Petunii a ostatní. Kruciš proč tu musí být všichni. Já chci být jenom sám. Nesnáším, když mě někdo vidí brečet. Jsem už moc starý na to.**

**,,Dobrý kamaráde." Vidím Rega s kapesníkem v ruce. To jako pro mě?**

**Rychle ho uzmu a vysmrkám se, takhle mě nemusejí vidět, s holuby.**

**,,Ehm, Elien prosím, proč ty." Pláče tiše paní Longbottomová a opírá se stůl.**

**,,Oh Gusto, to už těžko změníš." Řekne tiše moje máma.**

**Paní Evansová se mračí na svoje dcery, že jí o tom nic neřekli, ale tohle ví jenom Lily a to ne všechno**

**,,Já bych toho hajzlíka zabil." Doslova sála zlost z pana Pottera a Malfoye.**

**,,Ne, ne nezabíjejte ho, Tobias má jenom těžké období." Hledí na mě mlčky moje máma. Já kroutím hlavou na nesouhlas. Otec je jenom alkoholik a hrubiján, co mi asi zabije matku. Žádný těžký období, trvá to už 9let.**

**,,Elien, ale on ti ublížil." Řekne měkce pan Black a vidím, jak Black a Potter se na mě a mámu dívají se zármutkem a hanbou.**

**Moje máma neodpoví a jenom tiše hledí na ostatní skoro mrtvými očima. Já se jenom ptám, co tím chce říct, já jí totiž nechápu.**

**,,Frankline, prosím čti dál." Řekne tiše paní Longbottomová, věděla, že z Lie teď nic nedostane.**

**Longbottom bledý jako stěna polkne a pokračuje.**

Monstrum z alkoholu. Přitom měl tolik možností se změnit, ale nikdy za těch 11let to neudělal.

**,,Jedenáct let!" Vykřikne paní Longbottomová a doslova převrátí svojí židli a běží k nám.**

**,,Lie, proč si to necháš líbit! Proč?!" Doslova cloumá mojí matkou.**

**Moje máma se jenom skrčí do židle a tiše pláče. Paní Longbottomová jí jenom obejme. Mami.**

**,,Elien proč si nenapsala, proč mlčíš nad tím. Já bych ti rád pomohl a Gusta také." Řekne se slzou na krajičku pan Potter.**

**,,Nechápete…" Řekne tiše moje matka a pokračuje ,,Tobias jenom … přišel o práci a nemůže si najít novou, kvůli té ruce… myslí, že je nefér, že mám práci. Má těžké období."**

**,,Ale to trvá Elien už jedenáct let. Alfréd přece mu jasně řekl, že alkoholem práci nepřivolá." Klepala zlostně paní Evansová střevíčky o podlahu.**

**,,Já vím, ale snaží se…" Řekne tiše moje matka, ale já vím, že lže.**

**,,Elien Tobias je alkoholik a ty jeho pokusy jsem viděla! On tě mlátí, to myslíš, že jsem slepá! Proč ho nepředáš policii, copak netrpíš dost!" Křičí na ní zlostně paní Evansová. Pan Black vrčí jako pes. Tohle má být Elien Prince co znal, vždyť se vytrácí před očima.**

**,,Princová! Copak si nebyla Hagwaspár! Kde si nechala svojí mysl! Nech toho hajzla, copak ti za to stojí tvůj život." Zaduní prostorem pan Malfoy a já vím, jak vznikla jeho přezdívka super držka. Ten má hlas! Oproti němu Lucius je myš.**

**Moje matka mlčí. V tu chvilku se zvedne překvapivě paní profesorka McGonagolová a přejde k nám s ledovým klidem. Velmi zamračeně hledí na mojí matku a pak jí dá prostě facku. Hej co to jako dělá!?**

**,,Blbko." Řekne paní profesorka McGoangolová.**

**,,Ale Tobias mě má rád." Řekne tiše moje matka.**

**,,Možná tvou kůži ve svých packách a tvoje prachy na ten chlast, ale ne tebe Lie." Řekne ledově paní profesorka McGonagolová.**

**,,Ty to nechápeš Minervo." Řekla moje máma.**

**,,Možná máš pravdu, tohle jsem nezažila, ale až moc dobře vím, co napíše tvůj syn v budoucnosti. Budeš mrtvá! Chápeš mrtvá! To vážně chceš." Zařve paní profesorka a mě zvoní v uších. Takhle nikdy nezvedla hlas ani na Pottera a Blacka.**

**Moje matka se slzami v očích a já konečně v jejích očích vidím nějaký život.**

**Mlčky se napřímí v židli a hledí jak na mě tak na ostatní a pak promluví ,,možná vážně jsem blbka, ale co se dá dělat, nadělala jsem už dost chyb za svůj život, na tohle zapomenu, ale přesto dík Minervo a Abraxaxi. Jste pořád tak pyšní, jak jsem vás znala." Usmála se.**

**Mě spadne kámen ze srdce, konečně je zpět. Máma jak jí znám. Díky paní profesorko a pane Malfoyi.**

**,,Není zač, nakopnout prdel ti můžu vždy, Lie." Zasměje se paní profesorka tak hlasitě jako nikdy předtím. Co byla paní profesorka za mlada zač? Ptám se v duchu.**

**,,Hej Elien ty jsi vždy chránila Gustu, takže ti do dnes dlužím." Pokrčí rameny pan Malfoy.**

**,,To samé platí o Elle ať je kdekoliv, takže jsme hned dva, kdo ti dlužíme." Řekne pan Potter.**

**,,Byla si moje rádkyně, takže si tě vážím jako sestry." Řekla paní Potterová.**

**,,To si byla vždy ta Elien co mě porazila, takže se klidně na mě obrať." Usmíval se pan Black.**

**,,Vidíš, nejsi nikdy sama Elien, si snad jediná osoba co spojila všechny koleje. Misis Neskutečno, protože si dokázala, že naše sny nejsou jenom fikcí, má drahá." Řekla paní Longbottomová.**

**,,Ty jsi byla pohon mého snu být bystrozor, Lie. Beze tebe bych asi někde seděl v kanceláři." Usmíval se pan Potter.**

**,,Tati." Koukal udiveně Potter nad tou informací.**

**,,Jamesi, říkal jsem ti pravdu, Elien je jako má sestra, takže jestli zkřivíš jediný vlásek Severusovi, tak si mě nepřej synu."**

**,,To platí i pro vás." Řekl směr Blacka a Reguluse pan Black.**

**,,Jo a Franku, jestli se odvážíš jenom o pokus tak si to vyřídím s tebou osobně." Řekla paní Longbottomová.**

**,,Luciusi to samé platí pro tebe jako pro tvého bratrance, jasný kluku. Severus jako terč je pro tebe tabu." Řekl dosti rozhodně pan Malfoy.**

**,,Jo a Pollux je holky stejného názoru, to si pište, slečny." Řekl jen tak mimochodem pan Black.**

**Já hleděl na ty lidi, co jsem před hodinami neznal, jako by je znal už dávno. Byli můj štít. Díky!**

**Black naškrábal na svojí tabulku ,,to se rozumí tati, Snape je přece také kouzelník." **

**,,Víc než to, pro nás s Polluxem je Elien a Gusta jako sestra. Takže je Severus něco jako nevlastní bratranec, jasný. Nikdy proti němu nepozvedni hůlku Sirie." Řekl hlasem soudce pan Black. Já mám Rega jako bratra stejně rád. Black polkl a napsal ,, ale to nejde, kde by byla zábava tati." **

**,,Najdi si jinou." Řekl pan Black.**

**Black sklopil hlavu a napsal ,, omlouvám se Snape." **

**Potter se podíval na svého přítele a na rodiče a pak řekl to samé a Lupin a Pettigrew též.**

**Bože co tohle bylo za den. Nemohl jsem uvěřit, oni co za mě dělali hlavní oběť pro svoje vtípky se mi teď omlouvají. To sním.**

**,,Hej skvělí Sev jako můj bratranec." Objal mě radostí Reg.**

**,,Hej pusť mě Wolfí, to neznamená, že mě musíš umačkat." Klidil jsem se pryč.**

**,,Ale Sev se stydí za Wolfího." Smála se Petunie.**

**,,Ne, ale je jako klíště a upír dohromady." Řekl jsem a konečně ho odtáhl pryč.**

**,,Kecy, jenom se snažím být milí." Řekl Reg.**

**,,To je skladba. Sirie asi tě definitivně brácha vyměnil za Snapa co." Řekl Lupin.**

**,,Co je mi do toho. Snape je pro mě bohužel něco jako bratranec a já nemohu proti němu nic podniknout, sorry Réme." Napsal Black a tvářil se více než nakysle.**

**,,Ehm já budu pokračovat." Řekl Longbottom, který měl více než trýzniví obličej, z toho, že musí hrát staršího bráchu nebo bratrance u mě, ale já ho neměl rád i tak.**

**,, Jo abych věděla proč, jsem Seva opila." Doplnila Petunie. Já jsem si to dokázal domyslet, chtěla spláchnout můj žal nad ztrátou mámy. Nebo ne?**

Máma jenom musela přihlížet, jak se z něho stává troska a jak přiházíme díky němu o veškeré peníze.

**Potter a Black na mě chvilku hleděli a jako by si jim rozsvítila žárovka nad hlavami. Potter hned se ptal. **

**,,Tak proto nejsi v týmu, to není letvary, ale penězi." **

**,,Hm proto si tak kulantně vyhnula Elien pravé odpovědi." Řekl zamyšleně pan Black.**

**,,Ehm jo, nechtěla jsem vám to říkat, že nejsem na tom finančně dobře." Řekla se sklopenou hlavou moje matka.**

**,,Mami mě to nevadí, fakt." Řekl jsem. Co mi bylo po penězích, hlavně kdybych měl ji, mámu.**

**,,Lie co se stalo s penězi po tvé rodině? Vždyť si byla ne zrovna z chudé rodiny?" Ptala se paní Longbottomová.**

**,,Ty propil Tobias jako první. Něco padlo na léčbu jeho ruky" Řekla smutně moje matka. Pan Black a Potter vytřeštili oči. Asi to byla hodně velká částka, ale já nevěděl jak velká. Byl jsem ještě předškolák, když se mu ten úraz stal. Neměl v ní od té doby cit. Vše musel dělat pravou rukou a byl nemotorný jako kozel. Přitom předtím byl velmi zručný.**

**,,Tolik?" Ptala se paní Longbottomová.**

**,,Ano byla jsem hloupá, když jsem k tomu dala svolení." Řekla smutně moje matka. Tenkrát byl Tobias hodný člověk podle ní, který chtěl zase jenom pracovat pro svojí rodinu, což velmi dobře chápala, ale ta ruka ne. **

Stydím se za něho a nikdy mu to neodpustím, že vše co ona a on kdy vydělali, propil.

**,,Věř mi Severusi, že já také." Řekla hořce moje máma.**

**,,Hej mohla si napsat, vážně Elien. Nejsem snob, abych ti nepomohla." Řekla uraženě paní Longbottomová.**

**,,Já vím Gusto, máš až moc dobré srdce na Zmijozela, ale toto je můj průšvih."Řekla moje máma.**

**,,Hmm to, že jsem byla v Zmijozelu nic o mé povaze neříká, Lie. Zmijozel má také srdce." Zachmuří se paní Longbottomová.**

**,,Hm já vím. Někdy jste větší dobráci než Mrzimoři." Usmála se šibalsky moje máma. Mami, zas takový blbci jako mrzimorští nejsme, nesouhlasil jsem v duchu.**

Nechci být jako on, a proto to co jsem udělal včera, už nikdy neudělám.

**,,To bych si vážně nepřála Severusi." Řekla moje matka.**

**,,To asi nikdo mami." Řekl jsem tiše. Já a opilec, nikdy!**

Nebudu jako můj otec. Matka by nebyla totiž ze mě šťastná ani v tom nebi, kde určitě je.

**,,Sev je děsně zásadový na to." Prohlásil Reg.**

**,,Žádný vtip." Dodala Lily.**

Tohle jí dlužím a to je víc než pošahané galeony nebo jiná měna.

**,,No sice skřeti u Gringotů nesouhlasili, ale já rozhodně souhlasím." Řekla usměvavě Alice.**

**,,Co je po skřetech Alice." Řekla Lily.**

Ještě včera jsem stál nad její mohylou a díval se na luční kvítí, co jsem dal do ampulek, co zůstali celé po opilci Tobiasovi doma a říkal jsem si, že ho toho hajzla zabiji.

**,,To nedělej Severusi, za to ti to nestojí." Řekla smutně moje máma, ale já měl pocit, že bych to asi v tu chvilku rád udělal. Pro mojí mámu.**

**,,Chlapče bych ti být tebou nedělal, je to zločin i tak." Řekl pan Potter, ale měl výraz ,,to bych to měl udělat já".**

**Potter a Black hleděli kamkoliv jenom ne na mě, jako by se styděli něco říct.**

**,,Kámo to vážně nedělej, já bych matku také nedokázal zabít." Kroutil nesouhlasně hlavou Reg.**

**,,Reg má pravdu, ty Seve nejsi vrah." Řekla rozhodně Lily.**

Srandu si nedělám. Chtěl jsem ho za každou cenu zabít. Za to co matce udělal.

**,,Ne zlato, ten ti za to nestojí. Čekal by tě Askabán, možná smrt. Severusi." Řekla moje matka a neměla daleko k slzám.**

**,,Neudělám to mami." Řekl jsem tiše.**

**,,Severus je velmi čestný člověk, ale i přesto, každý dělá chyby a on není čistý list. Uvidíte mnohé a i on má své mrtvoly ve skříni." Prohlásil George do toho všeho.**

**,,Ehm jak je to myšleno Georgi?" Ptala se paní profesorka McGonagolová.**

**George na mě hleděl jako by mě dlouhá léta znal a pak odpověděl.**

**,,Tím je myšleno, že Severus by nežil v mé době nebýt toho, že sám zabil. Nikdo, koho znám z magického světa a má nějakou spojitost s vámi není čista lilie. Každý kdo přežil musel někoho sám zabít, aby sám nezaplatil životem." **

**Já zbledl a díval se kolem sebe. Já a vrah nějaké osoby, ne, to jsem si nedokázal přestavit. Ostatní, kterých se to týkalo byli stejně tak bledí jako já. Weasley měl tvář bledou, že jeho pihy byli vidět ve velkém kontrastu a paní profesorka a Narcissa se dokonce třásli a na Petunii bylo vidět jediné a to strach.**

**,,To nemyslíte vážně?" Ptal se pan Black překvapeně.**

**,,Zcela vážně, konflikt proti Voldemortovi si vyžádal po těchto osobách mnohé a hlavně mnoho obětí z jejich strany a jak uvidíte i věci tak nechutné jako vražda."**

**,,Frankline čti dál, chci vědět co se bude dít." Řekla poslední zprávou otřesená paní Longbottomová.**

**Longbottom s pohledem na mě, který zračil jistý respekt, pokračoval.**

Mlátil jí a nakonec jí i zabil. Její hůlka je na cucky díky němu.

**,,Ten kurevský hajzl mudlovský!" Vykřikla dosti na hlas paní Potterová. Mě spadla brada, to vážně má Potterova máma takový slovník.**

**,,Mami." Překvapeně hleděl Potter.**

**,,No co, hůlka je nejcennější vlastnictví kouzelníka a on prostě jí zničil." Řekla paní Potterová.**

**,,Dorea má pravdu, zneuctění magické komunity na druhou." Řekl ledově pan Potter.**

Chtěl jsem udělat to samé jemu.

Potom, ale se to seběhlo celé jinak, než jsem očekával.

**,,Jak jinak?" Ptal se Lupin.**

**,,Uvidíš Remusi." Prohlásil usměvavě pan George.**

**,,Koukáte se jako by to mělo zlepšit." Řekla trochu znechuceně Lily. Severusovi zemře matka on je tak klidný? Proč ho to nechává chladným a teď se dokonce usmívá.**

**,,No rozhodně, protože zbytek zápisu Severuse Snapa je mnohem zábavnější." Chichotal se George a já bych moc chtěl vědět, co bude tak na tom zábavné.**

**,,Snape a zábavný" Napsal Black, který asi o tom pochyboval.**

**,,Ano když jsem to četl poprvé, tak jsem při té druhé polovině smál." Řekl George.**

**Nad čím se mohl probůh smát? Jak jsem se opil nebo co? Longbottom sám zvědavý, začal číst dál. On také chtěl vědět co tak vtipného nebo zábavného Snape napsal. **

Někdo mi poklepal na rameno nebo spíš se mnou zacloumal. Byl to anděl.

**,,Nemáš halucinace, Seve?" Ptal se Reg.**

**,,Co já vím, já nějaké boží zjevení nikdy neviděl." Pokrčil jsem rameny.**

**,,Anděl." Krčila obočí Androméda.**

**,,Nepřeskočilo ti Snape?" Ptal se Potter.**

**,,Jak to mám vědět." Vzdychl jsem. Děsně mě žralo, že jsem středem pozornosti.**

Ne dělám si prču, byla to Tunie alias Kormorán nebo oficiálně Petunie Evansová,

**,,Já a anděl! Seve zbláznil ses, já mám do anděla daleko." Řekla Tunie.**

**,,Hej to vím sám, ty by ses spíš hodila do pekla." Řekl jsem na to.**

**,,No dovol." Urazila se Tunie.**

**,, On to tak nemyslel, segro." Řekla Lily.**

**,,Tak pak, ale jak Evansová?" Ptal se přes tabulku Black.**

**Reg se rozesmál.**

**,,Copak je na tom tak vtipného Regu?" Ptala se Lily.**

**,,No Sev a Tunie znějí jako staří manželé." Řekl a mě naštval. Já a Tunie, jdi do prdele Regu.**

**,,To si přehnal Wolfí." Řekla nechutně rudá ve tvářích Tunie.**

**,,Tak to by nebylo vtipné." Řekla Lily. Ona si tu dvojici jako milence nedej bože manžele nedokázala přestavit.**

ale náramně jí to slušelo. Mohl jsem na ní oči nechat.

**,,Hlavně Seve nezačni slintat." Ušklíbal se Reg. Ten troll, já Petunie nemiluji, sakru.**

**Lily na mě hleděla jako, že to pokládala za romantické. Ne tak to beze mě. Petunie na druhou stranu měla nečitelný výraz.**

**Potter měl zas ten svůj půlměsícoví pitomí výraz. Škůdce.**

**,,Já bych si s ním nikdy nezačala, je to kuře." Prohlásila Petunie. Hej já nejsem žádné kuře, peří už rozhodně nemám.**

Ne, že by se jinak neuměla oblékat jako dáma, ale očividně jí ta fuschiová sluší nejvíce.

**,,No fuschiovou jsem nikdy na sobě neměla, jak bych v tom asi tak vypadala?" Ptala se Petunie.**

**,,Hm sice tyhle kouzla nemám moc ráda, ale schválně." Řekla Androméda, namířila hůlku na Petunii a v tu ránu měla Petunie na sobě místo modrých džín a bílého trička fuschiové šaty až ke kolenům. Připomnělo mi to pohádku o Popelce, ale fakt jí to najednou slušelo.**

**,,Oh, ty jsou krásné." Prohlásila nadšeně Petunie a zvedla se ze židle a zatočila se, aby mohla si pořádně prohlédnout ty šaty.**

**,,Ty vole." Poznamenal jenom Longbottom a skončil se zipem na svojí hubě od mámy. Pokoušel ho otevřít, ale nešlo mu to.**

**,,Díky." Řekla se zářivým úsměvem Andromédě Petunie. Ta jenom mávla rukou, že to nic nebylo.**

**,,Tunie vypadáš jako princezna." Zubila se Lily.**

**,,Oh to abych se podívala po fuschiové látce." Řekla nadšeně paní Evansová.**

**,,Závidím." Řekla Narcissa a hleděla směr Anromédy.**

„ **To už zvládneš sama, Cisso, takže na mě nekoukej." Řekla její starší sestra.**

**,,No s tou barvou jí to fakt sedí, viď Seve." Řekl Reg a připomněl mi s tím jeho obřím ne příliš hezkým úsměvem Pottera.**

**,,Jo." Zabrumlal jsem naštvaně. To si o mě myslí, jako že jedu po Petunii nebo co? Pidižvík.**

**Longbottom se konečně zbavil zipu, ale pod pohledem jeho matky se neodvážil nic říct na můj učet nebo Petunie a raději četl dál.**

Zamračila se na mě a povídá. ,,Tak to by nešlo Seve."

**,,Rozhodně tě nenechám věčnost být na hřbitově, musíš také žít a ne vegetovat." Řekla Petunie a prohlížela vzor ibišků na svých šatech. Měla by to té Andromédě nějak oplatit. Možná Francouzká manikůra.**

**,,Tunie má pravdu." Souhlasila Lily.**

Popadne mě za ruku a vleče mě pryč ze hřbitova. Já nevím kam? Sice znám město a naší ulici, ale pole kam mě vede ne, tam jsem nikdy nebyl, jenom u potoka a přehrady, ale ne dál.

**,,Kam ho to vlečeč Tunie?" Ptal Reg.**

**,,Co já vím, ale asi dál, ale sama nevím, kam bych ho jinak vedla." Pokrčí rameny Petunie**

Tunie vůbec stále nezastavuje. Má rázný krok, že já jí skoro nestačím, ale nic jiného od ní neznám.

**,,To jako, že jsi Petunie rychlejší než Snape?" Ptal se Lupin překvapeně, přitom Snape byl dosti rychlí v chůzi a v běhu. Jenom se za ním prášilo, tak proč nestačil, starší sestře Lily?**

**Lily se rozesmála a já také. To Potter natož Black čí Lupin a Pettigrew nemohli vědět.**

**,,Oh Sev je oproti mě padavka totiž v běhu. Od školy běhám závodně. Na škole jsem přebornice na krátké tratě." Pochlubila se Petunie. Jo hlavně když jde o časovky, pomyslel jsem si.**

**Lupin vytřeštil oči. Holka co závodně běhá? Nedokázal si to přestavit, ale ta Petunie měla dosti štíhlou a útlou postavu.**

**,,Moje segra má pár trofejí dokonce doma." Řekla Lily a Potter málem spadl ze židle. **

**,,Ty jo, slečno klobouk dolů." Řekla dvojčata Prewettova.**

**,,Dík." Řekla usměvavě Petunie.**

**,,To rozhodně není žádný vtip, dokonce mi stačila na koštěti chvilku." Prohlásil Reg a jeho bratr zíral jako kapr na suchu. Přitom jeho bratr lítá strašnou rychlostí.**

**,,Kecy zas tak dobrá nejsem, ale to tvoje koště žádný rychlík není Regu." Řekla Petunie.**

**,,Pff je skoro nové a ty říkáš jako by bylo staré celé století." Řekl naštvaně Reg.**

**Longbottom jenom udiveně na Tunie díval. Sakru kdo ta holka byla zač? Čte dál.**

Docházíme k lesu. Tak tady jsem nikdy nebyl, ale Tunie pravděpodobně ano, protože mě vede stále hlouběji do lesa.

**,,Do lesa? Co máš zpropadeně v plánu Tunie?" Ptal jsem se.**

**,,Co já vím?" Řekne velmi přemýšlivě Petunie.**

**,,Třeba na houby." Navrhuje Alice.**

**,,Kež by houby. Mě to zní jinak." Řekla Androméda.**

**,,Jako co?" Ptá se Bellatrix se zájmem. Ta Petunie je podle ní dosti zajímá osoba, když zvládne mít pod palcem jinak dosti aktivního bratrance Rega a ještě se handrkovat s Snapem a to je mudla. Její matka také není od věci. Sirius byl pro ní peříčko a to je skoro už chlap a ještě nám stačila vynadat, že je skoro podvyživený.**

**,,Hm možná také, ale zní mi to jako dosti líbezná záležitost." Usmívá se na mě ďábelsky Androméda.**

**,,Mě to také něco připomíná. Krásný večer s Molly." Řekl Weasley. Hej to nemyslí ti dva vážně. Já, abych měl rande s Petunií. To by muselo zamrznout peklo.**

**Reg nasadí šibalský škleb a mě je z nich tak jedině blbě.**

,,Je to rozumné?" Ptám se.

,,To se ptáš zrovna mě, od toho tu byla vždy Lily." Usmívá se na mě.

**,,No já bych řekl, že rozumná nejste ani jedna z vás." Řekla paní Evansová.**

Došli jsme k seníku kde je tolik sena pro tu lesní zvěř. Tunie mě vedla celou dobu k pitomému seníku?

**,,Proto se to mělo jmenovat seník, chápu." Řekl Lupin.**

**,,Proč jsem ho dovedla zrovna k seníku?" Ptala se Tunie.**

**,,Co třeba rande" Napiše Black a potutelně se usmívá. Kež by mu někdo něco nalil do pití, je otravný, i když nemluví.**

**,,Říkám, že ne." Řekla Petunie naštvaně. Severus byl jenom soused a dobrý kamarád a tak to i zůstane.**

**,,Jistě." Řekl pohrdavě Lucius. Petunie na něho vyplázne jazyk a Lucius se najednou tváří jako by ho někdo přejel. Jaká potupa pro něho.**

Pak si všimnu, že tam stojí piknikový koš a nějaký chladící box její mámy. To jako vše pro mě, nebo co?

**,, Piknik pro mě?" Ptám se překvapeně. To jako mě chce užrat a ožrat nebo co?**

**,,Oh jak romantické." Prohlásí Narcissa a já se zašklebím. Proč ti idioti si myslí, že mám něco s Petunií. Moc šílené a Petunie také.**

**,,Hlavně sestřičko nezapaluj svíčky, máš tam seník." Řekne Lily a schytá pohled, co by mohl konkurovat mozkomoru.**

**,,Já bych proti tomu nic neměla, Severusi, Petunie je moc hodná holka, i když je starší než ty." Řekla ještě k tomu moje máti. Bože, přestaňte a já myslel, že Black má horror doma. Ne tohle je horší.**

**,,Hele já se Severusem nic nemám." Řekne Petunie rudá jako rajče. Je jí to očividně trapný jako mě.**

**,,No, že to vypadá jinak." Posune si víš obroučky uličnicky Potter.**

**,,Sklapni." Řeknu naštvaně.**

Tunie šmátrá v seně a vyloví láhev zázvorového piva.

**,,Petunie! Severus není zletilí, i když je to jenom zázvorové pivo." Prohlásila naštvaně paní Evansová. Myslela, že její starší dcera bude tou dobou zodpovědnější, přece jenom jí bude 19. **

**,,Hm mami, v tomhle ohledu o tom moc nemluv. Táta mi řekl, že tě opil už v šestnácti." Opáčila Tunie. Paní Evansová zrudla jako ředkev vzteky a studem.**

**,,Petunie Evansová jak se opovažuješ to říci před společnosti. To nebylo také bez důvodné sakru! Ty jsi nikdy neviděla mrtvého člověka." Řekla div na Tunie neřvala.**

**Tunie zbledla, tohle jí táta neřekl. Jenom, že se při jejich prvním setkání máma opila a že jemu bylo 19 a jí 16 a ne detaily.**

**,,Promiň mami." Řekla tiše.**

**,,Možná budu v konfliktu s tím, co řeknu, ale možná je to rozumné nakonec toho chlapce opít, přece jenom v budoucnosti ztratil mámu a očividně by nejraději zabil svého otce. Pohání ho vztek a zázvorové pivo mu vážně asi neuškodí." Řekl pan Black.**

**,,Jako bys někdy zázvorové pivo pil, Orione, to je mudlovský chlast." Řekl pohrdavě pan Malfoy.**

**,,No to se mýlíš, Alastor mi ho jednou nalil." Prohrábl si vlasy pan Black.**

**,,Moddy?" Ptal se Longbottom. Alastor Moddy byl jeho šef.**

**,,Ano je můj bývalí spolužák a spolubydlící ze Zmijozelu." Usmál se pan Black.**

**Longbottom a Prewetti koukali jako z jara. Jejich šef je bývalí Zmijozel!**

**,,No Alastor byla už vždy liška podšitá, už ve vlaku, prohlašoval, že ten moudrý klobouk asi tak moudrý není, když má každá kolej jiný počet členů." Zasmál se pan Black.**

**,,No to je překvapení, já a myslím, že ani brácha netušil, že býval Zmijozel." Řekl jako opařený Gideon Prewett.**

**,,On to docela dobře skrývá, myslí si totiž, že ten co si říká Voldemort patřil také do naší koleje, ale podle mě je z kontintentu, jako Grindewald. Vždy to od nich přišlo." Pokrčil rameny pan Black.**

**,,Aha." Kývl Longbottom a začal číst dál.**

To myslí, že budu pít nebo co? Je na hlavičku.

**,,Hm ta už byla vždy." Řekla tiše Lily.**

Neřekl bych ani popel, kdybychom byli v Londýně,

**,,Severusi možná jsi zletilí tou dobou pro magický svět, ale ne pro mudlovský a už vůbec není dobrý, aby ses opíjel. Chodíš do školy." Řekla moje matka naštvaně.**

**,,He, ale je přece je duben, Snape nemůže být plnoletý!" Vykřikl Potter. Já pozvedl překvapeně obočí. On to neví, že jsem narozen v lednu?**

**,,Omyl Pottere, Sev je narozený v lednu, takže tou dobou mu bude už sedmnáct." Zakroutila hlavou Lily.**

**,,Cože on… je starší než já!" Vykřikl překvapeně Potter.**

**Black vypadal jako by ho někdo přejel po hlavě potloukem. Najednou si Sirius Black připadal jako mimino ročníku. On byl vážně benjamínek ročníku, přitom si před chvilkou myslel, že je to Snape.**

**,,Ehm já slavím Pottere, pro tvoji informaci." Zazubil sem se. Potter zbledl.**

**,,Oh takže starší než Snape je jenom tady Rémí." Prořekl se Pettigrew. Oh super to jsem tak chtěl vědět. Lupin Ambrahám té poterrovské sebranky, že ho to baví. Mě by to rozhodně nebavilo, někoho hlídat.**

**,,Oh a kdy máte vůbec narozeniny, kromě Siriuse o tom to víme, že je v srpnu?" Ptala se Petunie.**

**,,Uděláme obchod, řeknu, když mi řekneš tvoje a segry datum, ok." Zazubil se Potter. Ten a jeho obchody, pomyslel jsem si.**

**,,Lily ten tvůj amant je horší než štěnice, vše chce vědět." Řekla ne moc nadšeně Petunie. Přitom ten blb si to mohl přečíst na její židli.**

**,,Hej to není můj amant, Tunie." Naježila se jako kočka Lily.**

**,,Ok jak myslíš. Dobrá střevo Jamesi. Já jsem 17.řijna a segra je ." Řekla nakysle Tunie.**

**Pettigrew se rozesmál. Co bylo na tom tak vtipného? Potter se na něho mračil a Lupin byl rudý jako rajče, proč to?**

**,,To je dobrý, Rémí má ve stejný den narozky, jako Petunie." Chichotal se Petigrew. Cože Lupin a Petunie mají ve stejný den narozeniny! To má být vtip?**

**,,Oh vážně, ty slavíš také v ten den?" Ptala se Petunie, protože nikoho jiného neznala, kdo by měl narozeniny ve stejný den jako ona.**

**Lupin jenom kývl a já jsem byl dosti překvapen. Bylo pro mě překvapení, že Lupin je už v řijnu, já ho typoval na květen nebo prosinec, ale ne na říjen.**

**,,Hej to je den po mých narozeninách." Přidal se k tomu pan Malfoy. Ježiš další říjnový člověk.**

**Lupin zrůžověl, neměl asi rád svoje narozeniny, ale nevěděl jsem proč. **

**,,Já jsem tedy 27.března a Péťa je 5. května." Dodal ještě rychle Potter, který byl překvapen s kým vším jejich Remus slaví.**

**Longbottom trochu nesvůj raději pokračoval, zdálo se mu totiž, že by tu jinak zabředli v rozhovoru.**

ale já zítra odjíždím zpět do Bradavic, po těch nejhorších velikonočních prázdninách vůbec, kurník.

**,,Velikonoce, jak smutné, přitom jsou to svátky znovuzrození." Řekla paní Evansová. Ráda chodila na mše.**

**,,Hm jako schovávaní vajíček." Oblizoval se Pettigrew.**

**,,Jo a malých sourozenců." Prohlásil naštvaně Reg. Co mu Black zas provedl?**

**,,Hej byli mi čtyři." Bránil se písemně Black.**

**,,To sice ano Sirie, ale to neznaméná, že musel Reguluse schovat, jako vejce místo vajíček." Prohlásil naštvaně pan Black.**

**Black se krčil na židli. Možná dolehlo na něho svědomí, rozhodně by si vybralo dobrou přistávací plochu.**

Tam nemůžu napochodovat s kocovinou jako vrata.

**,,To bych vám pane Snape moc nedoporučovala." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.**

**,,I já bych byla rozhodně tebou Severusi pohoršena." Řekla moje matka velmi zlostným obličejem. To v hajzlu, proč mě Petunie chce ožrat?**

Minimálně by mě McGonagolová přizabila.

**,,Pane Snape pro vás stále paní profesorka McGonagolová a já své studenty rozhodně zabíjet nebudu, bylo by to moc papírování." Řekla nakysle paní profesorka a já nevěděl, jestli mám brečet nebo smát. Potter by se nejraději rozesmál, ale v přítomnosti paní profesorky si netroufl ani on. Rozhodně to byl dobrý vtip.**

Tunie se kysele zakření, když vidí můj divný výraz a prostě jednoduše mi vrazí do pusy flašku jako nemluvněti.

**,,Petunie!" Vykřikne paní Evansová zlostně. Její dcera nebude nikomu strkat flašku do pusy.**

**Oh tak tohle ti nedaruji Tunie, potom, že Potter hrozný. Ne ona ho právě převýšila.**

**,,No snad se na tom Snape neudusí." Mračil se Lupin. On takové pitomosti neschvaloval a to měli i hloupější nápady jeho kamarádi.**

**,,To nebylo od tebe vůbec hodný Tunie." Řekl Reg. To chtěla Seva zabít nebo co?**

**,,Hej co já vím, co s ním chce moje budoucí já provést." Bránila se Tunie.**

**,,No asi ne nic dobrého." Řekla Bellatrix.**

**,,Co ty můžeš vědět." Opáčila naštvaně Petunie.**

**,,Jenom se kvůli tomu slečny nehádejte." Řekl prudce Weasley. Neměl, rád když se ženské mezi sebou hádali.**

Já se na tom málem zalknu. Tunii neblbni!

**,,Jo to zrovna Sev vážně nepotřebuje." Mračila Lily.**

Polovinu toho vyplivnu na lesní mech a kašlu jako blázniví.

**,,No ten mech to rozhodně spálí." Řekla Alice.**

**,,Co je mi Daviesová po mechu, když jsem se málem zalkl na pivu." Řeknu naštvaně.**

**,,Jen tak, ničíš tím les." Řekne jenom fádním tonem. Zatracená bylinkářka, ta naše Alice a protočím panenky.**

Co jí to popadlo mi to strčit takhle do huby, sakru.

**,,Ano ten důvod by mě velmi zajímal." Řekla unisono moje matka a paní Evansová.**

**Tunie raději mlčela.**

Tunie mezitím z chladícího boxu vytáhne láhev vína, šanmapaňské a finskou vodku. Zešílela!

**,,Petunie co si to dovoluješ! To není nic pro tebe." Řekla naštvaně paní Evansová.**

**,,To je mi tedy seznam." Řekl Lucius.**

**,,Zní to jako Silvestr." Prohlásila Prewettova dvojčata.**

**,,Okorát Gide a Fabe jsou Velikonoce." Opáčil Weasley.**

**,,Zdá se mi to, nebo tě Petunie chce vážně zpít Snape." Řekl Potter a tvářil se jako by mu někdo sebral nápad.**

**Já se jenom zamračil, tohle Tunie vážně přehnala. Nejsem můj otec, abych mě přilákala na chlast.**

Asi ano, ale mě je to srdečně jedno. Ztratil jsem matku kvůli tomu a nehodlám ztratit sebe.

**,,Sev je prostě moc zásadový než aby se segra nechal k něčemu takovému zviklat." Řekla Lily. No to měla rozhodně pravdu. Já bych tohle si sám nechválil.**

**,,To je jedině tak dobře, Severus je moc hodný." Řekla usměvavě moje matka.**

**,,No to by mě tedy pak zajímalo jak Snape skončil s bolehlavem?" Ptal se Longbottom.**

**Zajímavá otázka, pochybuji, že by mě to pivo opilo. Tak co se sakru dělo dál?**

**,,Ehm možná se Snapa přece jenom podařilo opít." Navrhl Lupin a schytal pár nelítostných pohledů co mohli klidně zabíjet.**

**Longbottom pro naší zvědavost pokračoval, možná to byla i jeho zvědavost. Kdo ví?**

Chci se obrátit pryč, směrem k tomu, co jsem nazýval domovem, ale Tunie mě za límec u košile strne dolu na seno.

**,,Hej to není fér! Já tě také nenutil do vaření lektvarů Tunie." Vykřiknu zlostně.**

**,,Copak to můžu vědět Seve, je to budoucnost." Odfrkne si Tunie. To mě jenom více naštve.**

**,,Kámo to se určitě vysvětlí." Stáhne mě víc do židle Reg.**

**Longbottom se najednou velice nahlas rozesměje. Co je mu? To se zbláznil? To není zrovna dobrá chvilka proto, aby konečně hlásil k nepřítečnosti.**

**,,Franku, co je synu?" Ptá se starostlivě paní Longbottomová. Takový záchvat smíchu od svého syna od smrti manžela nezažila a proto byla znepokojena.**

**,,Nic mami, ale už vím proč, George říkal, že je to zábavné. Já bych to v knihovně zařadil do červené knihovny." Řekl Longbottom a chechtal se dál.**

**,,Červená knihovna?" Napsal rozpačitě Black na tabulku jako by se přeslechl.**

**,,Jo." Řekl Longbottom a hleděl, jako bych byl v kostýmu kláuna a z kytky na klobouku stříkali chcanky ghůla.**

**,,Tak to přečti." Burcoval ho Potter a Pettigrew. Petunie zbledla. Už asi věděla, proč Pottera tak nemusím. **

Hej proč to dělá, ale než se na cokoliv stihnu zeptat, tak mě políbí!

**Cože! Křičí moje povědomí. To má být vtip! Mě by Tunie nikdy nelíbala, jo dala mi jednou pusu, ale na tvář, když jsme se porvali s těmi kluky, ale to mi bylo sakru sedum a jí devět. Jenom přité představě zrudnu jako ředkev. Ještě jsem se s žádnou holkou nelíbal, natož chodil.**

**,, Segro jaká iniciativa, já nevěděla, že máš pro něho slabost." Usmívala se Lily a já jsem měl chuť zmizet do nejbližšího potrubí odpadu.**

**,,Hej to je omyl." Kroutí nesouhlasně hlavou Tunie. To je tak trapný.**

**,,No George, říkal, že tam žádné báchorky Petunie nejsou. Gratuluji k zbalení Snapa." Řekl moc dobře naladěný Potter. Petunie vypadala, že Pottera v příští chvili praští, ale někdo ho dokázal předejít.**

**,,To je dobrá kombinace. Sev, alespoň nezůstane na ocet." Prohlásil Reg a já bych mohl vraždit. Ten malý zmetek.**

**,,Zní to velice romanticky." Řekla Androméda.**

**,,Oh jak hezké, viď Iris?" Ptala se moje máma.**

**,,Ano tak hezká mladá láska." Usmívala se líbezně paní Evansová a mě se jejich andělské tváře nezamlouvali ani trochu. Já nechtěl nic mít s Petunií, u Morgany.**

**Longbottom se očividně dobře bavil a Lucius také, protože něco kreslili na desku stolu a jenom nerad bych se zkoumal co to je. Longbottom pak konečně začal znovu číst a měl velice špinavý úsměv na tváři.**

Hej ani neřekla, že je to rande.

**,,Hm já bych to považoval za záměr." Zapřemýšlel Lucius. Jdi do háje Malfoyi!**

**,,Oh to je tak Zmijozelské Petunie." Usmál se škaredě Potter.**

**,,Kdo ví, kde bych byla ty střevo, kdybych měla magii jako moje sestra, ale rozhodně jedno bych udělala. Natrhla ti zadek!" Řekla výhružně Tunie a sestry Blackovi se na ní dívaly jako by jí nejraději adoptovaly. Bože jenom to ne, to by nás čekala apokalypsa typu, kdo ztratí dřív koule.**

**,,Hm je zajímavé co to čteme, Sev randí." Řekl s bláznivým úsměvem Reg.**

**,,Sklapni ty mochumůrko zelená, jinak řeknu všem tvoje drahé tajemství." Řekl jsem ledově a myslel jsem to vážně. Reg také nebyl tak svatý a malý jak si ostatní mysleli.**

**,,Ne, to bys ses neodvážil Seve." Zbledl o několik tonů Reg.**

**,,Fakt si myslíš? Nejsem pro nic za nic Zmijozel." Řekl jsem výhružně a přiblížil jsem se k němu na špičku nosu.**

**,,Dobrá, budu mlčet." Řekl Reg a uhnul mi pohledem.**

**,,Jaké tajemství?" Ptala se Narcissa a i pan Black se velmi podezřele díval na svého mladšího syna.**

**,,Nic důležitého." Zavrčel jsem. Reg to řekne sám, až přijde čas, doufám a ne až s křížkem po funuse.**

**,,No pak to asi bude hodně důležité." Napsal Black na tabulku.**

**,,Do toho ti brácho nic není." Řekl Reg tak ledovým tonem, že mi nahnal strach. Dobrá, Reg a jeho život mi má být ukradený.**

**,,Musím ti sdělit Regulusi, že tvoje tajemství moc dlouho tajné nebude, před naší večeří se to všichni doví, stejně." Řekl George a Regulus vyvalil oči.**

**,,Vy to víte?" Ptal se strachy.**

**,,No ano vím mnohé, jsem z budoucnosti jak víš. Budem slyšet i tvojí budoucnost, Regulusi." Řekl George a mě zatrnulo, to jako fakt budeme číst z Regova deníku a asi jisto jistě o berušce. To bude vtipný, ale ne pro Rega.**

**,,To jsem na to tvoje tajemství zvědav." Zakřenil se Sirius, když to ukazoval na té tabulce.**

**Reg zrudl.**

Co pak je nějaké komando smrti, že mě přepadává ze zálohy.

**,,Já nejsem žádné komando smrti." Odhláskovala naštvaně Petunie.**

**,,Ale si, když mě takto přepadla." Řekl jsem chladně.**

**,,Vážně jako staří manželé." Zakroutil hlavou Lupin.**

**,,Jo a ty jsi náš domácí mazlíček Lupine." Řekl jsem zlostně.**

**,,Dost, žádne hádky." Řekl pan Potter.**

Ne, že bych byl proti, přece spolu chodíme,

**Cože já a Tunie! Ne to si ze mě utahují? Já bych s ní nikdy nechodil, je starší než já a mudla a ostrá jak sračka a …Co ještě? Rozhodně ne můj typ.**

**,,Ty vole kdy se to stalo?" Ptal se Potter a koukal na mě jako na písemnou práci.**

**,,Ehm já bych s ním nikdy nechodila." Hájila se Petunie. To se dostala tedy do noční můry. Ona a Sev, tak to jedině přes její mrtvolu.**

**,,Spíše hodně divná budoucnost." Řekla Alice.**

**,,Alespoň si Petunie našla někoho hodného." Řekla klidná paní Evansová a Petunie zrudla jako višeň.**

**,,Mami." Prohlasila naštvaně.**

**,,No do tvého milostného života mi nic není, ale drž se ho, je to hodný kluk." Řekla paní Evansová.**

**Petunie se zamračila jako bouřkové mračno, jí se to nelíbilo jako mě. Byli jsme jenom přátelé a sousedé, nic víc.**

ale co když se tu někdo objeví.

**,, V lese na seníku." Pochyboval Gideon Prewett.**

**,,Možná tak šafář či lesník nebo hajný, ale jinak kromě lesní zvěře asi nikdo." Pokrčil rameny Weasley.**

**,,No ten by byl velmi překvapen." Zasmála se Narcissa. Velice vtipný Cisso, ale ne pro mě.**

**,,Jo co se mu tam usídlilo za zvířátka." Dodala Androméda.**

**,,No věž to není, Arthure, ale má to velkou podobnost s tvým průšvihem, co?" Ptala se dvojčata Prewettova. Weasley zrudl. Co jako tím mysleli?**

**,,Oh ano velmi si dobře pamatuji, na to techtle mechtle na astronomické věži pane Weasley. Byla jsem velice znechucena vaším chováním, měl jste být příkladem, byl jste primus." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.**

**Oh tak! Weasley na astronomické věži s nějakou holkou.**

**,,Oh svatá Minervo, byl mladý a chtěl si užít, co na tom, jsme lidé a nebo ti mám připomenout tvoje kalhotky na kolejním stole v rukou jistého hocha." Řekla záludně moje matka a mně se málem zastavil mozek. Paní profesorka!**

**,,Lie to je minulost, ty káčo, ty jsi také s Aldusem chodila, poté co si mi ho přebrala!" Křikla na ní paní profesorka a já zíral. Máma měla nějakou známost a přebrala jí zrovna McGonagolové ze všech možných osob.**

**,,Hm dámy, jen se kvůli tomu nehádejte." Řekla smírřilivě růžová ve tvářích paní Longbottomová.**

**,,Mlč Gusto, ty jsi s ním také chodila." Řekla moje matka a mě vážně najednou zajímalo, kdo ten pan neznámý byl?**

**,,Ale …" Řekla paní Longbottomová a zahanbeně hleděla na svojí hůlku.**

**,,Ten hajzlík, takže i Gusta, měl jsem to vědět." Řekl naštvaně pan Malfoy.**

**,,Co tati a o kom to mluví?" Ptal se Lucius.**

**,,Oh tom Neblevírském don-chuanovi." Řekl zhnuseně pan Black a zadíval se směr Pottera a spol. Co ti měli co s tím co společného.**

**,,No jo, Aldus by neudržel kalhoty nehoře, ani kdyby mu šlo o život." Řekla paní Longbottomová a tvářila se jako by snědla ošatku citronů.**

**,,O kom to sakru mluvíš, mami?" Ptal se Longbottom.**

**,,Hm o děsně nadrženém Nebelvíru, který za mé školní docházky, dostal přezdívku létající spodky, můj, Minervy, Elien a i dalších holek ex alias Aldus John Lupin, tamhle toho hocha otec." Řekla paní Longbottom a hodila jenom pohledem po Lupinovi. Ten zbledl jako mrtvola.**

**Já měl, ale jiné myšlenky. Lupinův otec měl něco s mojí a Longbottomovou matkou a s paní profesorkou, Merlinovo hovno!**

**,,Jo Lupin starší byl horší než dračí hovno, ten snad vyspal s každou holkou v ročníku a ročník pod ním." Řekl ledově pan Black.**

**,,Nejhorší, že mu to ještě prošlo." Zavrčel pan Potter. Očividně toho chlapa nesnášeli a já je docela chápal a byl jsem rád, že Lupin není jako jeho otec, to byl průser a ještě k tomu v podobě vlkodlaka.**

**,,Lupin byl hold mazel Brumbála, perfekt a primus, zlatý hoch." Řekla moje matka, která ho asi neměla ráda. Lupin by se nejraději někam schoval, tohle byla pro něho asi potupa.**

**,,Jo a pak rok poté co vyšel školu, přišel ten skandál a Brumbál to zametl jako smetí." Řekl úsečně pan Potter.**

**,,Jo to s Lissi Parkerovou, Pottere, ano to byl jeho průser." Řekl pan Malfoy.**

**,,Co jako tati?" Ptal se Potter.**

**,,Zbouchl ten prevít jednu holku z mého ročníku. Brumbál to zakamufloval a Lupin si jí vzal za ženu a nic se neobjevilo ve školních análech. Myslím, že ten prcek se jmenoval Romolus." Řekl pan Potter.**

**,,Rémí ty máš bráchu?" Ptal se překvapeně Potter a i já jsem byl překvapen, že se o něm nikdy Lupin ani slůvkem nezmínil.**

**,,Nemám." Řekl tiše Lupin a vypadal, že začne brečet. Co?**

**,,Umřel při tom útoku i s tátou, chránili nás s mámou." Řekl tiše Lupin. Bože tak proto, jsem nikdy o tom jeho bratru neslyšel. Byl mrtvý. Potter a Black se tvářili jako by měli školní trest. Asi se neměl Potter ptát.**

**,,Jo, náhodou mi jsme ho znali, byl super." Ozvala se dvojčata Prewettova. Cože on byl už v Bradavicích? Já vlastně pořádně nevěděl, kdy se to Lupinovi stalo.**

**,,Fakt?" Ptal se Lupin a v jeho očích zajiskřilo.**

**,,Jo byl náš kamarád a spolubydlící. Rom byl třída a náš parťák záškodník. Jenom obrovská škoda, že ty prázdniny před čtvrtým ročníkem umřel, byla ho fakt škoda. To pro něho jsme se staly bystrozory, chtěli jsme, aby to co jemu se ostatním nestalo. Chtěli jsme chránit." Řekla dvojčata a hleděla z okna ven do té zahrady.**

**To bylo tedy něco. Lupinův bratr zemřel tak mladý!**

**,,Vzpomínám, si, že tě mnohokrát zmiňoval, jaké trdlo jsi. Měl tě rád, jako malého brášku." Řekl skoro smutně Gideon.**

**Lupin se jenom smutně usmál.**

**,,Tenkrát mi Molly psala, že ztratili její bráchové spolužáka." Řekl Weasley a raději hleděl kamkoliv jenom ne na Lupina.**

**,,Ano bylo nám smutno, byl to náš kamarád Arthure. Přemluvili jsme dokonce profesorku a paní Lupinovou šli mu na pohřeb." Řekla dvojčata a v očích se jim zaleskli slzy.**

**Lupin mlčel a hrál si s prsty. Jako by ho něco děsně žralo.**

**,,Jenom jsme tam tebe neviděli." Řekl Gideon Prewett.**

**,,Mrzelo nás to, chtěli jsme ti něco říct a předat." Řekl Fabián.**

**,,Já jsem byl tou dobou kvůli tomu zranění u Munga." Řekl Lupin s povzdechem.**

**,,Ano bylo nám řečeno od tvojí matky, prej si to viděl. I tak." Řekl Fabián Prewett a vyndal z kapsy u kabátu něco jako malou krabičku a přešel k Lupinovi a podal mu jí.**

**,,Prej sis jí vždy přál a nám se to povedlo sehnat." Řekli oba dva.**

**Co to bylo? Pak to konečně vzal Lupin do ruky. Byla to krabička od čokoládových žabek, ale ne ledajaká, zlatá. Tedy asi limitovaná edice.**

**Lupin jí otevřel a vyskočila z ní zlatá žába. Ne z čokolády, ale z ryzího zlata. Ty vole!**

**Lupin jí chytil, rozplakal se a řekl tiše ,,Díky." **

**,,Maličkost, je to náš společný dárek o nás a od Roma." Usmála se dvojčata.**

**,,Jo pro prcka Rémíka, jak říkal Rom." Zazubil se Gideon.**

**Frank Longbottom povzdechl i on znal Romoluse Alduse Lupina a mohl říct o něm jenom jedno a to, že k němu vzhlížel jako k bráchovi, ale nebyl připraven to jeho malému bratru říct. Stále mu totiž Rom chyběl. Raději začal číst dál.**


	5. Kapitola 3 - Zapil jsem svojí matku 2

_**Zapil jsem matku část druhá**_

Nebuď blázen Severusi, uprostřed lesa na seníku! Ne.

**,,Vážně malá pravděpodobnost." Řekl Lucius.**

**,,Přesto tam je, Malfoyi." Řekl Longbottom.**

**,,Neříkej." Řekl slizce Lucius.**

Nakonec jsem to já, kdo jí ten polibek opětuje a chytnu za její zadek.

**Ne! Já bych toto nikdy neudělal. Kroutím hlavou, to nemůže být můj zápis. Podvrh, to je.**

**,,Ale ale Snape, co pak to nevidíme." Usmíval se blaženě Potter.**

**Já nevím co říct mu. Nechci, aby mu to nějak vyznělo. Potter má až moc bujnou fantazii jako Black někdy a dělá z komára velblouda či naopak.**

**,,TY PREVEZÁKU!" Vyjde na mě Petunie div mi jednu nevrazí. Ježiši, proč já!**

**,,Tunie stop, je to budoucnost." Vloží se do toho Lily.**

**,,Ale …" Tunie je přerušena Regem.**

**,,Hele nech to Petunie, copak se chceš znemožnit. To si jako myslíš, že chlap co tě bude mít rád ti na ten zadek nešáhne?" Ptal se a já si říkal. Ten má co říkat, zmetek.**

**Black a Potter zase zírají na Rega jako potlouk a Longbottom zapíská, jako by souhlasil.**

**,,Regulusi." Řekl nachový ve tvářích pan Black. Jeho mladšímu synu bude třináct, ale vypustil něco tak nechci říct perverzního nebo sexuálního, ale mluvil jako mnohem starší než doopravdy byl.**

**,,No což tati, tak se hold líbí Sevovi Petuniin zadek, ne že bych mu to zazlíval. Proporčně je Petunie správně." Řekne Reg jako by nechumelilo a pan Black se svalí na židli. Reg a jeho názory, by se měli proklít.**

**Black na svého bráchu dívá, jako by ho neznal, ale i tom dosti pochybuji.**

**,,Pan Blacku, to nebylo od vás slušné." Řekla rázně paní profesorka McGonagolová.**

**,,Orione, možná by nebylo od věci, víš ty co." Řekl tiše Abraxax. Regulus byl asi trochu vyspělejší než si Orion myslel.**

**,,Pane Malfoyi můžu vás ujistit, že sexuální výchovu od mého otce nepotřebuji. Higgins mi to velmi dobře vysvětlil, jak se to s tím má. Možná jenom můj brácha by to potřeboval víc." Řekl Reg a pan Malfoy se div z něho neskácel ze židle. Jeho myšlenka byla, bože co to má Orion za syna? Já myslel, že jeho starší je pošuk a ne mladší. Black z něho zrudnlu vzteky.**

**,,Kdo je Higgins?" Ptal se velmi nasraně pan Black. Takhle ho ještě nikdy Regulus nenaštval. Očividně je proti němu Sirius andílek.**

**,,Oh kluk z naší party, je nejstarší a je starší ještě než Tunie, ale je fajn." Řekla Lily.**

**,,To jako se bavíte s Higginsem Wattesnem?" Ptala se paní Evansová. Ten měl, ale pověst grázla a piráta silnic.**

**,,Něco proti mami a Higg není tak špatný, sice jezdí jako svině, ale jinak je fajn." Řekla Tunie a já jsem jí mohl dát za pravdu. **

**,,Dokonce mi slíbil, že mne naučí jezdit na té jeho motorce." Zařila očka Regovi.**

**,,Mudla." Řekl opařený pan Black. Jeho synovi dával sexuální vysvětlení mudla, Walburka by ho asi i teď zabila na místě.**

**,,Oh Reggí není tak malý a andělský jak jsem si myslela." Kroutila hlavou Bellatrix. Očividně není už tak docela malé dítě.**

**Longbottom očividně pozitivně překvapený Regem začne znovu číst.**

Tunie nelení a nalévá nám dvěma sklenici šampaňského.

**,,Zajímavý začátek, pivo a pak tohle." Zamyslel se Lucius na hlas. Jako by tomu parchantovi něco do toho bylo.**

,,Vážně si myslíš, že je to dobrý nápad, Tunie?" Ptám se.

,,No to co mám v plánu, rozhodně, ale nejprve se napij." Řekne a podává mi sklenici šampáňa,

**,,Nic toho neopije." Zakroutil hlavou pan Malfoy.**

ale ne na šampáňo, ale od piva.

**,,Jaké zneuctění toho moku." Řekne pan Malfoy.**

**,,Pff vážně slečno, měla by jste mít lepší způsoby." Řekla paní Potterová. Nesouhlasí s tím také. Ona by to do sklenice určené pro pivo nenalila.**

To mám jako vypít? Ví, jak moc nesnesu velké dávky.

**,,Oh takže je po tobě Elien, co?" Ptala se paní Longbottomová. Moje matka se jenom na ní uraženě dívala. To jako znamená, že máma nesnese moc dobře alkohol? I když jsem jí pít doopravdy neviděl. Možná proto.**

Loknu si a odložím to. Tunie mezitím vyndá s piknikového koše další věci, o kterých nevím, co jsou zač, ale je mi to jedno, protože mi přiloží k ústům flašku s vínem.

**,,Víno, to není nic a je to samé jako to předtím." Pokrčí rameny Fabián Prewett.**

,,Nevím, jestli by se to dobré to míchat." Řeknu opatrně.

**,,Tak to doopravdy nic neudělá, sice by se moc to míchat nemělo, ale já to nikdy nezkoušel." Dodá Longbottom. Jako by mě to zajímalo, já a alkohol nikdy!**

Tunie mi ale ukáže opak a prostě vypije jak kýbl šampaňského tak si lokne toho vína. Já jenom zírám.

**,,No Tunie." Řekne Lily. Její vlastní sestra se nelevá, jako cisterna.**

**,,Hej jak si řekla ty segra je to moje budoucnost co já vím co se mnou stane." Řekla nakysle Petunie.**

,,Kecy Severusi Snape, jenom kecy. Dnes tě naučím pít jako chlapa." Prohlásí

**,,Tak to chci vidět." Napsal Black. Já bych ho rád uškrtil za to.**

**,,Abys, nebyl zklamaný brácho." Zubí se Reg. Očividně začíná Blackovi Reg lézt na nervy.**

a já si říkám, jestli už není náhodou opilá, ale nemotá se, takže asi ne.

**,,No po tom co měla, by asi neměla být ještě opila." Zamračila se na svojí dceru paní Evansová.**

Já se tedy trochu loknu zase toho šampaňského, ale ne moc. Tunie mě ale prostě oblafne a popadne za frňak a nalije do mě zbytek.

**,,Petunie!" Křiknu, tohle je na mě moc. Co si ta mrcha dovoluje?!**

**,,Hallo budoucnost sousede." Řekla jako by se mnou neznala Tunie. Já jenom vrčím, to chce to schazovat na to, že je to v budoucnosti celý? To není fér, vždyť mě před všemi dělá osla! Kdy by tu nebyla s ní její matka, tak bych si troufl jí přičarovat něco, ale takto ne.**

**,,Tentokrát se moje dědictví na tobě moc nevyplatilo." Řekla trochu nakysle moje máma, očividně se jí nelíbilo co jako Petunie se mnou dělá.**

**,,Za frňak, tak to je dobrý." Chichotal se Potter.**

Fujtaksl, nemůže se náhodou tohle považovat za týrání!

**,,No z právního hlediska, ne, šel jsi dobrovolně." Zakroutil hlavou pan Black.**

Tunie se rozesměje nad mým lapáním po dechu a nalije si skleničku vodky a převrátí jí do sebe.

**,,Petunie to je tvrdý alkohol." Řekla paní Evansová rozčíleně.**

**Tunie se krčí na židli. Ví, že to není správné, ale copak může za to co se bude odehrávat za dva roky. Ne a očividně se pokazí, co může.**

Ty vole! To jediné mě totiž v té chvíli napadne.

**,,Hm to asi není nic, Snape." Řekne s úkosem ke mně Longbottom a má křivý úsměv. Co jako má následovat za katastrofu? Ptám se v duchu.**

Tunie se jenom zakření a podá mi to samé. Ne, tak to beze mě.

**,,Zbláznila si se, jen tak mě nutit k vodce." Zakřičel jsem na ní. Přitom musela vědět, že vodku už jenom od pohledu nesnáším. Byl to oblíbený chlast otce a jeho zbraň na matku a ona si myslí, že to budu pít?**

**,,Nevím co mě to napadlo samotnou dělat s tebou Seve opileckou párty a nalejvat do tebe vodku, ale si bych to nedělala bezdůvodně, přece vím, že jenom pomyšlení na vodku nemáš rád, už kvůli otci." Řekla Tunie a slyšel, jsem v tom hlase upřímnost. Tak, ale pak proč tohle dělá? Byl moje jediná otázka, ale stále bez odpovědi.**

Když vidí, že se kroutím jako žížala na nesouhlas tak mě jednoduše políbí a kousne do rtu ještě k tomu.

**,,Auč." Řekne posměšně Potter.**

**,,Nepříjemný." Zašklebil se Lucius.**

**,,Možná sebou neměl tolik sebou mrskat jak ta žížala." Prohlásila Bella a já si uvědomil, že se postavila na stranu Petunie. Bylo to jako obrátka vzad. Přitom, ještě v Bradavickém expersu jsem jí slyšel, že mudli nesnáší na smrt a teď se zastávala jedné mudlovské holky. Zázrak!**

**,,No hold se stalo, Sev si hold dal do křížku z kormoránem, ten klovat nepřestane." Řekl Reg.**

**,,Já nejsem žádná slepice Regu!" Řekla naštvaně Tunie.**

**,,Jo, ale si samička a ty své partnery klovají." Řekl Reg a schytal botou do čela. Petunie jí po něm hodila.**

**Pan Black si raději nalil do dalšího čaje whisky. Reg mu ráčil zatěžovat nervovou soustavu. Proč se mu bože nenarodili dcery. Pollux říkal, že u nich není dospívání tak zlá věc.**

**,,Pane Blacku, odpustěte si ty nevybíravé komentáře." Řekla rudá vzteky paní profesorka McGonagolová. Ohromně se divila, Horacio Křiklan si nikdy na mladšího z Blacku nestěžoval, tak proč se tady choval hůř než jeho bratr?**

**,,Jistě madam, ale je to pravda, říká se tomu sexuální přitažlivost." Řekl Reg a hodil zpátky Petunii tu její kecku. Člověče zahráváš si z ohněm.**

**V místnosti nastalo ticho. Pan Black si vylil čaj na košili pan Malfoy, když viděl jak se tváří paní profesorka, tak by se nejraději schoval po stůl. Black a Potter měli výrazy ,, vážně to řekl a McGonagolové".**

**Paní profesorka si uraženě sedla a pak pohlédla na pana Blacka a povídá ,,Orione tvůj syn Regulus je moc přemoudřelí na svůj věk." Rty se jí stáli odporem do linky.**

**Pan Black se probral z apatičnosti a hůlkou si vyčistil od čaje košili a velice zlostně se obrátil na Reguluse, kterému se na čele rýsovala stopa kecky Petunie s hvězdičkou.**

**,,Regulusi Arcturusi Blacku, příště se chovej, alespoň trochu slušně."**

**,,Ano budu slušný tati, ale …" Nedokončil Reg větu.**

**,,Tvoje ale nechci slyšet, jinak ti na hubu udělám také zip, jako to udělala paní Longbottomová svému synovi. Není jediná, co tohle kouzlo umí, Regulusi." Řekl jeho otec a tyčil se nad ním jako Eifelova vež.**

**Regulus kývl jenom, asi mu došli slova. Díky bohu.**

**,,Příště na tebe pošlu mojí sovu, Regu. Tohle není slušný k našemu pohlaví, říct." Řekla Bella. Reg moc vytáhl svoje růžky nebo spíš parohy. Ještě asi s ním budou krutá léta.**

**,,No Dendra mě nikdy klovat nebude, protože by nedostala ode mě žádnou odměnu." Usmíval se Reg. Jo Zmijozel se v něm nezapře.**

**Longbottom kouká jako by nastali Vánoce. Očividně se mu tyhle rozepře moc líbí. Hajzlík.**

Pak prohlásí, že potřebuji dezinfekci a strčí mi tu skleničku s vodkou do huby, až to musím polknout celé.

**,,No dezifenkční účinky to má, ale Sev to vážně zapotřebí nemá." Řekla Lily.**

**,,Také sem toho názoru, Petunie, tohle není od tebe moc hodné." Řekla paní Evansová. Byla zlostí bez sebe jak se Petunie chovala. Severus byl tak hodný kluk.**

**,,Skvělý trik." Řekla Alice.**

**Já rozhodně nesouhlasil. Petunie mě zase terorizovala, čím sem si to zasloužil?**

Do hajzlu to je ohnivé a to jsem nikdy neměl pověstnou ohnivou whisky, o toho je proklatý spratek Regulus.

**,,Regulusi!" Zavrčel pan Black. Oh očividně jsem právě potopil Rega. Ten se krčil na židli.**

**,,Sirie ty máš tedy bráchu, nechápu, proč se s ním nebavíš, je docela fajn?" Ptal se Lupin.**

**Black nakrčil obočí a zahleděl se na Lupina jako na ignoranta a napsal na tu svojí tabulku. ,,Reg je děsně otravný."**

**,,Otravnější než ty nemůže být." Řekl Lupin.**

**,,Pitomče." Napsal Black.**

Chtěl bych něco sníst, abych se toho inferna v puse zbavil, ale Tunie prostě mě začne líbat dál.

**,,No segro." Řekla dotčeně Lily. Nechápala jak zrovna Tunie a Sev můžou být něco víc než-li kamarádi. Nešlo jí do hlavy. Sice věděla, že Sev měl v oblibě na Bradavicích Narcissu a dokonce se svěřil, že se mu líbí, ale jeho sestra. Nebo se mu prostě líbili blondýny. Kdo ví?**

**Petunie byla rudá jako rajče. Co jako v budoucnosti se s ní stalo. Sev byl jenom něco jako brácha nebo soused a ne víc. Klidně by se přiznala, kdyby tu nebyla máma, že se jí líbí Higgins, ale toho mamka nesnesla, kvůli jeho motorce. Co s tím se stalo? Zbláznila se? Sev byl prostě Sev, žádné zlato.**

**Mě se to nelíbilo ani trochu, ale jenom pomyšlení mi bylo trapně. Petunie byla jenom starší setra mojí kámošky Lily a nic víc jsem nikdy nechtěl? Nenalil do mě Potter něco, nebo Black nezačaroval. No zas tak blbý asi nebyli, aby se snížili na lektvary lásky jako nějaké pipky z druháku co čmudily na záchodcích, nebo snad ano.**

**,,No tedy to je vážně červená knihovna." Řekla Androméda. Jedno se muselo té Petunii nechat, měla velmi odvážné a bláznivé nápady.**

Hej pomátla se. Já jsem musel zařizovat pohřeb a ne narozeniny u Morgany.

**,,Co s tím to má co společného?" Ptal se Pettigrew.**

**,,Hm asi si tak Snape přestavoval svoje narozeniny." Pokrčil rameny Potter. Ten zase zbaštil moc vtipné kaše chytrák jeden. Jo rozhodně bych si přál líbat se Petunií. Pottere jen počkej, až budeš sám třeba na záchodě, pak si tě podám. Vyjdeš jako poloviční slimák a škrpál v tom lepším případě.**

**,,Prr střevo, moc si přestavuješ, aby se ti nezamlžili tvoje brýle tvými mozkovými buňkami." Řekla naštvaně Petunie.**

**,,Tak přestaňte, já to chci slyšet dokonce." Napsal Black. He zrovna ten chce klid? Očividně mu asi přeskočilo, nebo místo jedné stoličky mu rostou i zuby moudrosti. Ne ty asi ne, ty mu narostou až na důchod, který asi stejně nebude mít. Dřív bohužel zemře.**

Začíná mi ten chlast lest do hlavy, což je špatný.

**,,To bych chtěl vidět, tím myslím Seva pod vlivem." Třel si ruce ďábelsky Reg. Jenom to ne, ještě ten zmetek jeden malá něco do mě nalije.**

**,,Zajímavá představa, ale nedokážu si to tak docela přestavit. Snape člověk co si ani neuprdne jak je slušný." Řekl Lucius. Já tě zabiji Luciusi Malfoyi, možná někdy, jestli ještě otevřeš hubu. Říkal jsem si v duchu.**

**,,Určitě by to nebyla taková psina, jako u tebe Malfoyi." Řekl Longbottom a Lucius zrudnul.**

**Jak to mohl ten vůl Longbottom vědět. Jo dal si do nosu, ale jenom jednou a s Nottem a ani z Alexandra nic nedostal, co tenkrát vyváděl, tak jak to, že to věděl Longbottom?**

**,,Oh jistě." Řekl pohrdavě, naštěstí to nepochopil jeho otec, ten by mu dal, sice byl plnoletý, ale ne před rokem, kdy se to stalo.**

Tunie nedělej voloviny, jinak se dostanu do stavu, kdy se nebudu mít pod kontrolou.

**,,Techle mechtle na seníku. No astronomická věž to není, ale přesto zajímavé." Podotkla dvojčata Prewettova.**

**Petunie nasála vzduch jako tele kolem a vypustila jako bůvol, který se očividně nasral.**

**,,Aby nedošlo na vás." Řekla studeným tonem, za který by nemusel ani stydět ten koho nesmíme vyslovovat.**

**,,Co říkáš Snape, jaké jsou její půlky?" Napsal Black a já jsem měl chuť mu dát držkovou takovým způsobem, že by si musel dát dorůst všechny stoličky najednou nebo si pořídit protézu jako pan Malfoy.**

**,,Siriusi Orione!" Prskl zlostně na něho jeho otec a Black to hned smazal a napsal ,,omlouvám se." Očividně po Regově divadle měl pan Black špatnou náladu, připomínající paní profesorku v období začátku školního roku.**

Ne, ta dělá vždy opak. Někdy mi leze na nervy víc než Black a Potter, ale nikdy bych jí to neřekl do očí.

**,,Hej ona nás odstavila na druhou kolej." Řekl Potter. Ješitný jako princátko ten Potter.**

**,,Buď rád, jinak bych ho podezíral, že je na chlapi." Prohlásil Lupin a Potter zrudnul , protože Lupin se na něho díval výrazem ,,znělo to divně kámo".**

**,,Já, že tě štvu?" Ptala se špatně naložená Petunie.**

**,,No pokaždé na stejné rovině jako někdy Reg." Řekl jsem celkem po pravdě.**

**,,Hej je jsem zdvořilí." Ozval se Reg.**

**,,Asi jako krtek na zahradě." Opáčil jsem. Reg se na měl hleděl pohledem baziliška a Petunie též. Ježiš, proč musí číst zrovna tohle?**

Na to jí moc miluji.

**,,Jak romantické." Prohlásila paní Potterová.**

**,,No říkal jsem, že je to červená knihovna." Prohlásil pyšně ze strefil žánrově Longottom.**

Je podle mě hezčí než Narcissa

**,,Ona, že je hezčí, než já." Urazila se ještě k tomu všemu Cissa. Co jsem to napsal za blbost? Tunie není hezčí než Cissa, ta přece je jako luční kvítí.**

**,,No o tom jsem pochyboval i já, že jsi nějak krásná." Napsal Black.**

**,,Sklapni Sirie!" Obořila se Narcissa.**

a ta byla královna Bradavic po svém vystoupení v tangách a podprdě na kolejním stole,

**Narcissa zrudla jako pivoňka a já jsem si říkal, kdy jsem to jako měl vidět? No muselo to být v pátém nebo šestém ročníku, protože Narcissa měla za dva roky končit podle všeho.**

**Ozvalo se pískání jak od Prewettů tak Longbottoma a pan Black zrudl ještě více zlostí.**

**,,No sestřičko to bych do tebe neřekla." Sáhla si na srdce jakoby měla záchvat bůh ví čeho Bellatrix.**

**,,Ano tak odvážné, Cisso a ještě v hlavní hale." Řekla Androméda. Co se stalo s její malou sestrou, že přestala být tak upjatá a odvázala se jako lvice.**

**,,Oh co si počnu, Bradavice jsou jako sexuální bažiny." Prohlásila paní profesorka McGonagolová.**

**,,Narcisso co si to dovoluješ!" Křikl zlostně pan Black.**

**Narcissa stále rudá ve tvářích tiše odpověděla ,, já nevím, já bych si tohle nikdy netroufla udělat strýčku, nejsem štětka."**

**,,Ty jo to je kalibr sestřenice" napsal Black. Narcissa jenom vzdychla, jak jenom mohla. Styděla se, za to co udělala.**

**,,No zní to jako nějaký vtip." Prohlásila Tunie. Znělo to dost logicky, ale kdo byl pachatel?**

**,,Hm v tom případě by bylo velmi pravděpodobné, že to je pan Potter a spol." Zamyslela se paní profesorka.**

**,,Ne to bychom neudělali." Prohlásil Potter a kroutil hlavou.**

**,,Cissa ne, je moje sestřenice." Napsal Black a tvářil se jako by ho měli vyhodit ze školy.**

**,,Nejsem pitomí." Řekl Lupin a Pettigrew to celé odkýval.**

**,,Tak potom kdo?" Ptala se paní profesorka a obrátila se na George, který se tvářil velice svízelně. Moc se mu asi do vysvětlování toho průšvihu nechtělo.**

**,,Ráda bych věděla kdo to byl?" Ptala se sladce. George vzdychl a ne moc skalopevně přesvědčen, že je to dobrý nápad, začal vysvětlovat.**

**,,No původně to nebylo podle deníku pachatele vůbec určené pro Narcissu Blackovou, ale pro Horacia Křiklana." Začal, ale byl přerušen.**

**,,To chtěl ten dotyčný nechat Horácia tančit nahého na kolejním nebo učitelském stole!" Řekla pisklavě a napůl překvapeně a zhnuseně paní profesorka a byla vůčihledně tou představou zděšena.**

**Potter zezelenal, asi mu hlavou přejeli stejně odpudivé obrázky jako mě. Křika jsem rozhodně v tomto rozpoložení vidět nechtěl.**

**Pan Black a Malfoy vypadali, že mají vývrt v mozku. To byl hnusný vtip i na ně, už jenom ta představa se jim příčila. Longbottom se tvářil jako by neměl Vánoce, ale rovnou narozeniny.**

**,,Oh takže jsem to odnesla místo mého kolejního ředitele, ale proč a kdo to byl?" Ptala se naštvaně Narcissa.**

**,,Hm skřítek popletl prostě skleničky s dýňovou štávou a dal to vám, i když měl jiné instrukce." Prohlásil George, který moc na ten zápis, který šokoval několik lidí, četl. Potom, že Pobertové byli hrozní. Očividně byl tou dobou v Bradavicích ještě jeden človíček, který také dokázal hodně neřestí, které by si s nimi zadali.**

**,,Dýňová šťava! Kdo byl ten zloduch?" Ptala se zlostně Narcissa. Ať si mě ten čurák nepřeje.**

**,,Zmijozel, žák čtvrtého ročníku Regulus Arturus Black." Řekl George a pár lidem spadla čelist**

**Za to může Reg!**

**První se chytil Black, který napsal ,, proč mi pálíš můj rybník, najdi svůj, brácho" a tvářil se jako by mu sebral Reg jeho kůži.**

**,,Regulusi!" Doslova zlostně vřeštěl pan Black. Byl překvapen co za hovadinu jeho mladší syn vymyslel. Sice neměl Křiklana rád ani on, ale toto, to bylo na jeho nervy moc.**

**Regulus se tvářil, já nic, já muzikant a mlčel. Narcissa div nesáhla po hůlce, to jako Reg, její malý bratranec jí takto před celými Bradavicemi zesměšnil. Ten prevít!**

**,,Kdo by to kdy čekal, takové milé malé stvoření to bylo, ale ono má rohy a drápy." Prohlásila Androméda. Reg se vybarvil v barvách, o kterých si nemyslela, že u něho někdy uvidí.**

**,,Myslím, si Jamesi, že tak hrozné nápady snad ani nemáme mi." Prohlásil Lupin. Sirius brácha byl horší než sám Sirius a on se ptal, co tak protivného na něm je, že se s ním moc Sirius nesnese.**

**,,Přitom je takový gentlmen, když je u nás doma." Řekla zděšeně paní Evansová. Regulus byl u nich tak hodný a tady nechal vybouchnout nejednu osobu. Jako by byli v jednou lusku dvě tobolky.**

**Abraxax Malfoy měl pocit, že Orion má takové neštěstí. **

**,,Vězte, že tohle rozhodně pane Blacku se neobejde bez trestu, viďte Georgi?" Obrátila se paní profesorka na George a tan vzdychl.**

**,,Boužel se na pachatele tenkrát nepřišlo, skřítek totiž nevěděl kdo mu to dal. Očividně Regulus na něho použil nějaké kouzlo. Až po 40letech díky jeho deníku." Řekl George a paní profesorka se tvářila hůř než smrtka. Reg jak to vypadá měl i svou stinnou stránku.**

kdy jí nejedny oči tajně oblizovali ňadra a zadek.

**Narcissa byla rudá jak jen to šlo a hleděla na Reguluse tak ostrým pohledem, že ten se raději sjel až skoro dolů ze židle.**

**,,Je taková škoda, že jsem už ze školy pryč." Povzdychl si Longbottom. Očividně se mu ten šílený vtip Rega velice líbil. Celkově ho asi Reg překvapoval. Nebylo vidět, že je Zmijozel.**

Dokonce, jsem nachytal Lupina, jak s toho slintal jak bernardýn, ale to není důležitý.

**Lupin zrudl. Sestry Blackovi se na něho obrátily jako by říkali ,, to jako fakt".**

**,,Hej klidně ti můžu dohodit rande Réme" Napsal Black a bylo snad dokonce Lupina líto.**

**,,Ne." Řekl nakonec zlostně Lupin, i když se mi zdálo, že to původně znělo jako ano.**

**,,Tak si červenou karkulku hledej sám." Napsal Black a tvářil se uraženě. Lupin se tvářil zlostně na Reguluse, jako by se měl proměnit ve vlkodlaka.**

**,,Bernardýn přece není vlkodlak?" Ptala se Alice.**

**,,Jo, ale jsou to psi." Namítla Lily a Lupin div nevypouštěl páru z uší. Právě z něho udělali vážně psisko, ale přitom je on při úplňku něco co by se dalo považovat za psa.**

Tunie té chvíli měla už totiž na sobě jenom stejnou zelenou podprdu a tanga, takže byla dobrá kopie estrádního vystoupení Narcissi Blackové.

**,,Očividně ses s tím proslavila po celých Bradavicích, sestřičko." Zasmála se Bellatrix. Získala jsi celé mužské publikům a naštvala několik holek také. Ne, že by přes to nebyla naštvaná na Reguluse, ale mělo to čtení jisté grády na rozdíl od té noční můry, co se stala Siriusovi. Hlavně se jí zdálo, že doposud Reguluse neznala. Byl ostrostřelec.**

**,,Jako bych za to byla ráda." Řekla nevraživě Narcissa. Čím si to zasloužila zrovna od Reggího ona. Měla ho moc ráda, ale tomu je konec, očividně je horší než Sirius. Vem ho čert.**

Jenom to asi nebylo hedvábí. Nevadí!

**,,Já hedvábí zrovna nemusím." Řekla rudá ve tvářích Tunie. Co mi potom bylo, ať si nosí, co chce.**

Ztrácel jsem kontrolu nad sebou. Nevím jak, přistáli moje ruce na jejich ňadrech, nebo proč jsem si najednou připadal jako osmém či devátém nebi, nevím.

Nevím, kdo ovládal koho?

**,,To snad není snad ani červená knihovna, ale porno." Prohlásil Fabián Prewett. Ten by měl zmlknout a to rychle. Mě se vůbec nelíbilo, že jsem očividně v budoucnosti tak moc zblbl, aby nechal číst tak delikátní záležitost. Pff očividně jsem byl tou dobou už senilní nebo já nevím co.**

Najednou se ode mě odlepila, což se mi vůbec nelíbilo, chtěl jsem jí zpět. Ona místo toho přišla s něčím, co jsem neočekával. S pouty. Do háje!

**,,Petunie!" Vykřikla paní Evansová pohoršeně na druhou. Její vlastní dcera jen tak přiváže toho chudáka pouty, že jí nic není svaté!**

**,,Chudák Snape." Řekl až příliš upřímně Potter, asi jemu se ta představa moc nelíbila. Aby ho nějaká ženská spoutala.**

**,,Jak horké." Řekl Longbottom a nasadil úsměv křivější než celá Příčná ulice. Prosím, ať ta kapitola konečně skončí nebo vyletím ze své kůže.**

Normálně mě připoutala ke kůlu toho seníku, hej tohle je sexuální obtěžování Tunie,

**,, Nevím, já jsem se tímto druhem deliktu nikdy nezabýval." Prohlásil pan Black. Očividně Regův otec trpí profesní deformací.**

ale nepočítal jsem a tím co v dalším chvíli Tunie řekne.

**,,Co tak závažného měla moje sestra říct?" Ptala se Lily.**

**,,Dovíte se slečno." Usmíval se George.**

,,Nechci Severusi, abys byl vrah sváho otce, proto."

**,,To jsou proklatě posraně dobré důvody." Řekl Lucius.**

**,,Jak se to vyjadřuješ, synu!?" Vrčel pan Malfoy.**

**,,Ty tu tati také nadáváš tak proč ne já, jo pro tvoji informaci jsem plnoletý." Řekl Lucius.**

**Abraxax v duchu proklínal tuhle společnost, co zničila jeho a jeho syna dokonalé chování Malfoye.**

**Já si říkal, co Petunii vedlo k tomu tohle říct, samozřejmě si asi nejvíce divný důvod. Mohlo to nechat být. Ona přece za mé rozhodnutí nemohla, tak proč? Z lásky? Nevěděl jsem, a bylo mi to divné a i pohled Petunie, který dával najevo. Já nevím!?**

Pak už na sobě neměla ani tu podrdu a tanga. Divně se na mě usmála a prostě se do mě pustila jako dravá zvěř.

**,,Žhavé." Řekl Longbottom a díval se na Petunii jako by měl zájem o to samé, ale Petunie hleděla kamkoliv nejenom na něj.**

Morganino vagíno, to měla být ten večer Tunie?

**,,Tak to si byl ty!" Křikla Petunie a já až pozdě uvědomil, že jsem to byl já, kdo jí překřtil tak nehezky na tu Morganinu vagínu. Kristova noho! Co jsem to provedl?**

**,,Hej Snape to byl náhodou nejlepší nápad, co jsem od tebe slyšel." Prohlásil Potter a dokonce mi držel palce nahoru, ale bohužel jeho matka byla jiného názoru. Prostě mu přidělal zip na jeho nevymáchanou hubu a řekla ,,takové názory nevyjadřuj v mé přítomnosti příště Jamesi, k tvému věku se to neluší." Pak se obrátila na mě ,, doufám, že neuslyším od tebe Severusi takové blbosti, bylo to krajně neslušné k té slečně." Řekla ledovým tonem. Moje matka jenom souhlasně a měla výraz ,,jak si jenom mohl Severusi?". Bylo mi z toho trapně.**

Nehodlám, všechny její nekalé praktiky popisovat, nejsem nějaký starý pervezák,

**,,Jaká škoda." Řekl Longbottom. On si asi očividně přál podrobnější popis věci, ale tu službu mu neudělám, očividně moje starší já si chce nechat pro sebe. Dobře, alespoň neudělám ze sebe totálního vola.**

i když bych mohl, abych naštval kohokoliv, kdo bude to číst po mně,

**,,Jako by mě to mohlo Snape naštvat." Napsal Black. Dobrá tak to byl dobrý komentář od něho, pro jednou. Já myslel, že se bude rozčilovat jako malé dětsko a ono nic.**

**,,Jak si sis mohl myslet Seve, že bude to po tobě někdo číst?" Ptala se Lily. Jako by jejího kamaráda deník někdy zajímal, je to jeho soukromí a to bylo z jejího pohledu pro ni tabu.**

**,,Nevím, možná jsem si myslel, jestli to náhodou někdo nenajde." Pokrčil jsem rameny.**

ale to je asi trochu ujetý nápad na mě, i když moje ego nesouhlasí.

**,,Jo tak tvoje ego Seve, já nevěděla, že nějaké máš." Ozvala se stále naštvaná Tunie. Bože, to bude takto naštvaná až do konce nebo co?**

Rozhodně mě do půlnoci neodvázala,

**,,Merline, co si to sestro s ním vše prováděla." Kvíkla zděšeně Lily a mě to také zajímalo, už z toho důvodu, že to byli hodiny. Už jenom moje představivost v tom ohledu si dávala polední pauzu.**

**,,Co já vím, možná to ví ten George?" Řekla Tunie a obrátila na bledého George, který jako by si nepřál tam najednou být. On to snad věděl? Pochyboval jsem o tom velice.**

**,,Ehm to my dotyčný neřekl a ze Severuse bych to ani dostat nechtěl je to jeho intimní život a do toho mi nic není." Řekl George a hrál si s prsty. Počkat on mě v té době znal?**

**,,Takže znáte mého syna osobně?" Ptala se moje matka.**

**George vzdychl a povídá ,, ano a proto také nechci to říct, i když mi to řekl. Je to prostě jeho záležitost a já to hodlám respektovat." **

**,,Chápu." Řekl pan Black. Ne každý je tak upovídaný ohledně svého sexuálního života jako kdysi býval Lupin senior.**

až pak jsem si jí mohl vzít já, Tunie je dosti dominantní co se týče sexu, jak jsem zjistil.

**Petunie zrudla a já jsem si říkal, bože do čeho jsem se to dostal. Nejprve si čteme Blackovu noční můru pak mojí a co bude následovat Potter? Doufám, že ne a hodně dlouho.**

Také si to nepamatuji, moje vědomí a vzpomínky je na ten zbytek chudé jako kostelní myš,

**,,Okno! Snape má okno?" Ptal se překvapeně jako by to slyšel poprvé v životě Potter.**

**,,No a co tak mám výpadek paměti, tobě vypadává z mozku paměť neustále." Odsekl jsme naštvaně. Není to vůbec jeho věc.**

**,,Stejně je to pozoruhodné, protože máš dobru paměť Seve." Řekl Reg. Copak se přidal na stranu Pottera.**

ale rozhodně nejsem po téhle jedinečné noci panic, bylo to hezké, ale je mi trochu z toho nanic.

**Byl jsem rád, že toto nikdo nekomentoval, byl mi tento výrok z mého pera očividně trapný.**

Ne, že bych byl zrovna nadšený s toho, že si moc toho nepamatuji, ale co se dá dělat.

**,,No na to asi nitrozpyt nepomůže a strkat prsty do tvé mysli kamaráde by se mi vážně nechtělo. Měl bych z toho jedině tak trauma." Řekl Reg. Já ti dám trauma skrčku. Někdy tě schválně proměním v holku s PMS, budu zvědav, co bude pak s tebou.**

Tunie měla vždy bláznivé nápady.

**,,To doopravdy má." Souhlasila Lily. Hlavně, když přemluvila Higginse k té tůře. Máma to vědět, tak se zblázní.**

Lily nebyla jiná.

**,,Hej co jako to má znamenat." Ozvala se Lily jako potrefená husa. No to bych, ale souhlasil. Lily měla nápady, že by se Potter podle ni svíjel v bolestech svého ega.**

**,,On to tak nemyslel, jenom si dělá z tebe prču, Lily." Mávl rukou Reg.**

**,,No jistě." Urazila se Lily.**

Hlavně to s Potterem v pátem ročníku.

**,,Co jako se mno příštím roce?" Ptal se dotčeně Potter.**

**,,Co já vím, možná konečně tě Lily nějak zaklela či poslal do Mongolska jak slibuje." Pokrčil jsem rameny.**

Tenkrát se naštvala na Pottera přes to, jaký pitomí nápad dostal.

**,,Jaký nápad?" Ptal se Lupin. Vůbec se mu nelíbilo, když James něco vymyslel. Jeho nápady a plány byli k posraní a ke školnímu trestu tak jedině. Málo by je kdokoliv schválil.**

**,,Co já vím, co Lupin a Potter si usmysleli." Řekl jsem znechuceně. To jsem tak miloval. Potterovi pitomé vtípky.**

Jako nalejt do mě ten pitomý Longbottomův afrodiziakální odvar,

**To se mě jako snažili jako přefiknout nebo co? To je tedy to nejtupější co vyšlo s Potterovi hlavy, co jsem kdy slyšel.**

**,,Jamesi!" Křikla na něho jeho matka.**

**,,Synu to je ohromná hloupost od tebe co slyším. Toto nebudu tolerovat." Řekl ledově pan Potter.**

**,,No fuj, kamaráde, to už si vážně přehnal. Jo obarvit vlasy a hábit. Vyměnit mu boty, svázat tkaničky nebo na něho pustit vodní bombu, budiž, ale toto, neharaší ti na věži?" Ptal se Lupin.**

**Potter otevíral hubu jako kapr a rudý ve tvářích jako vlčí mák.**

**,,Jo to bych nechtěl ani já, to už bylo lepší ho nechat zavřeného ve Filschově kabinetě." Napsal Black. Uf já si oddychl, alespoň ta kapitola předtím něco dobrého přinesla a to trochu rozumu pro Blacka.**

**Longbottom se také ozval i když jeho komentář byl jiného rázu.**

**,,Ten lektvar jste měli vlít, nechtěl jsem, aby matka ho doma našla, proto jsem to poslal vám, copak jste ten dopis nečetli." Očividně zuřil.**

**Schytal tak jedině facku od své matky.**

**,,Co si to dovoluješ, posílat svoje sajraty Franku do Bradavic, pak to takto dopadá!"Rozkřikla se. Od smrti jejího manžela před třemi lety se Frank změnil jedině tak horšímu, podle jejího názoru.**

že se nepropadne do země a nezůstane tam.

**,,To bych rozhodně uvítala." Řekla Lily a já souhlasil všemi deseti.**

Dokonce tím naštval i Lupina, a ten to většinou jejich pitomosti schvaluje.

**,,To bych také prosil, tohle sexuální harašení Jamese rozhodně schvalovat nebudu, nejsem debil. Nechci tak rychle vypadanou ze školy." Řekl Lupin.**

**,,Ano to si pište pane Potter, že určitě jestli se to stane tak dostane kázeňský postih." Řekla ledově paní profesorka McGoanagolová. Tyhle nápady jí příčily.**

Lupin to řekl Lily a ta zuřila ještě víc než on. Nakonec vymyslela plán, aby se Potter potopil sám.

**Potter vzteky zrudl, asi proto, že ho Lupin práskl Lily. Náhody se dějí, Lupin očividně neměl náladu tomuhle tomu přihlížet.**

**,,Nevím jestli to byl dobrý nápad Réme, to říct zrovna Evansové." Napsal Black.**

**,,Oh možná konečně přejde chuť Jamese dělat takové hovadiny Sirie. Sice asi to není osoba co bych dnes zvolil, ale možná ta nejkrutější cesta je nejlepší." Řekl Lupin. Hej to bylo dost rozumné jak jsem musel přiznat.**

**,,Zrádče." Bručel Potter.**

Lupinovi vyhrožovala Lily všemožné a Lily dokáže být ďábel, když to nejde po jejím.

**,,Jako bych se tě Evansová bál." Řekl Lupin nebojácně. Když si na to troufá, ale já bych to Lupine nedělal a hlavně né tvé kůži. Tedy v kůži vlkodlaka.**

**,,O fakt, aby si ty chundelatá bestie neskončila na pitevním stole. Měla jsem referát na vlkodlaky." Řekla ledově Lily a všem nahnala strach.**

**Lucius Malfoy si pomyslel, to má být Evansová! Jestli si nezahrál Lupin až příliš vysoko.**

**,,Dobrá tak trochu." Řekl o potom méně jistě Lupin. Klidil bojiště, očividně se mu hrát na kočku a myš nechtělo.**

Lupin tedy pro svoje vlastní chlupaté dobro souhlasil. Nechtěl být další oběť.

**,,Chlupaté dobro, to se mi líbí." Prohlásila Alice. Znělo to jako milé zvířátko.**

**Lupin se na ní zhnuseně podíval. Jak jsem věděl, tak Alici moc v lásce neměl. Měla ráda moc zvířátka a bylo jí jedno jestli byla nebezpečná nebo ne. Tento přístup se mu moc nelíbil.**

Potterovi Lupin vyměnil skleničky, on ten koňský odvar vypil sám,

**,,Remusi!" Křikl Potter. Tohle podle něho jeho kámoš výrazně přehnal.**

**,,No co, je na čase, aby si dostal svůj vtip zpět, stejně by se to stalo později tak i tak." Řekl Lupin. Očividně se Abráhám naštval.**

**,,Ale to není fér." Řekl Potter.**

**,,Co už je fér, Pottere." Zasmál jsem se já.**

pak ho pod matoucím kouzlem poslala, Lily k Bellatrix Blackové.

**,,Be..lla..trix" Vykoktal zděšeně ze sebe Potter a zbledl jako samotná smrt.**

**,,No tedy Evansová, ty jsi mi poslala takový dáreček." Ozvala se nadšeně Bella. Měla dobrou náladu. Jí také občas terorizoval Potter, takže pomsta jí nikterak nevadila a tohle pokládala za dobrý nápad.**

**,,Jistě, vím Blacková, že ho nemusíš a že nějakou tu mini službičku na této pomstě rada uděláš." Řekla stejně pomstichtivě Lily a tvářila se převelice vážně.**

**Bellatrix se velice slavnostně usmála a povídá ,,oh jak ráda děvče zlaté".**

**,,Zlatá nejsem, ale tohle byla maličkost. Potter je jednoduchá záležitost." Řekla sladce Lily. Potter na to celé civěl, jako by měl mít z toho osypku. Lucius se nad tím vším začal smát.**

To ostatní měla s ní za úkoly domluvené. Lily, byla někdy tak nehodná holka, škoda, že není Zmijozel.

**,,Ty úkoly bych snad ani nechtěla, za to by to nestálo. Vážně, že tě klobouk nedal do Zmijozelu, rozhodně bys na to měla." Řekla Bellatrix. Lily a Petunie se jí rozhodně začali líbit jako osoby. Klidně by je brala jako segry, kdyby mohla. Jak Petunie dokázala zarovnat kohokoliv do krabičky jí fascinovalo a Lily brala hákem skoro vše. Proti tomu byli její vlastní sestry strašně studené. Ona měla ráda drama!**

**,,Pollux tohle vidět tak by vyjel z kůže." Vzdychl pan Black. Tohle byla jeho noční můra. Jeho neteře a synové si dělají co chtějí. Sirius prchá, Regulus rebeluje vůči všemu a Bella dělá spiklence a Narcissa dělá ze sebe omylem estrádní tanečnici. Kde to skončil? Očividně v pekle každého rodiče. Přitom byli tak sladcí.**

Potter jednoduše skočil v packách Belly nedržený jako vůl. Ostatní si můžete domyslet.

**Potter by se nejraději vypařil jako pára nad hrncem. Očividně byl v příliš v úzké díře do pekla a zasekl se tam v nepravý okamžik. Pomsta je sladká!**

Pak Bella, jak je u ní zvykem, roznášela, jako roztoč svoje zkušenosti s Potterem notně přibarvené, po celých Bradavicích.

**,,Ale no tak, není to trošku moc?" Ptala se Androméda. Věděla jak vášnivá Bella dokázala být, ale není to moc pro toho idiota.**

**,,No myslím, že je to pravé množství, člověk to musí udělat, pořádně, aby člověk si to zapamatoval." Pověděla po pravdě Narcissa. Ona to jak Lupinovi, Evansové tak Belle schvalovala. **

**,,Je je co to Pottere nevidím, to je hustá kaše do které si spadl." Dodal drze Reg.**

**Potter vypadal, že v příští chvilku vypaří do neznáma.**

Šlo jí to skvěle.

**,,Maličkost Snape, přesto za ten kompliment díky." Udělala si vlnu na svých už tak kudrnatých vlasech Bella.**

**Ona to brala jako kompliment, přesto, že jsem jí nazval roztočem? Co se z Bellou dělo? Nenasypal jí někdo něco do pití? Měla až moc dobrou náladu nebo to bylo tím co jsme četli? Nevěděl jsem. **

Potter byl jak zařezané poleno nejmíň dva měsíce.

**,,Dobře ti tak, Jamesi." Řekla jeho matka, jako by nám ten plán schvalovala. Byl jsem překvapen.**

**,,Ať tě taková blbost synu už nikdy nenapadne." Řekl jeho otec a mě málem vypadli oči z očních důlků. To jako fakt to scháválili. Dnešek byl celý jedno velké překvapení.**

**,,Hej měl si poslechnout mě nebo Réma a nejednat na vlastní pěst." Napsal Black a tvářil se jako ta babka z Perníkové chaloupky. Ten šátek mu vážně dodával na vzhledu. Měl jsem chuť se na jeho účet rozesmát, ale asi by mě považovali za blbce a tak jsem zvážněl.**

Black zas na něho děsně řval a klel jako pohan, co si to dovoluje mít sex z jeho sestřenicí. Bylo to slyšet celým hlavním koridorem.

**,,Hezké od tebe bratranče, ale o můj věneček se vážně bát nemusíš. Já se bránit umím." Usmála se hezky na Blacka Bella.**

**,,Jak myslíš, ale patříš do rodiny, přece jenom." Napsal Black.**

**,,Jsi tak hodný, u Merlinových vousů, ty si nemohl být nikdy Zmijozel, božínku." Objala ho Bella jako medvídka. Nemá náhodou svoje věci, když má tak střídavou náladu?**

**,,Pusť bráchu Bello, jinak se udusí." Křikl Reg, když viděl jak Black rudne z nedostatku vzduchu.**

**,,Oh promiň asi jsem trošičku moc zmáčkla." Řekla Bella, zatímco Black popadal dech.**

To bylo rodeo. To si Potter za rámeček rozhodně nedal.

**,,Oh to asi ne." Řekl tiše Pettigrew.**

Od té doby Potter tak debilní nápady už neměl.

**,,Díky bohu za ty dary." Řekla paní Potterová. Někdy pořádný trest zabere mnohem líp.**

Jo s holkami Evansovými by si nikdo neměl zahrávat, jestli nechce skončit se špatnou pověstí.

**Potter očividně na dně, jenom přivykl. Dobře mu tak, škůdci.**

Rozhodně vděčím Tunie to, že nejsem vrah.

**,,Za to jediné bych ti dokázal poděkovat za ten zbytek rozhodně ne." Řekl jsem stále přesto ostatní trochu naštvaný.**

**Petunie se mračila stejně tak na mě jako bouřkové mračno. Co se jí přehnalo přes hlavu?**

Nechci zabít otce, ať ho ten alkohol zabije sám.

**,,Přesně tak Severusi, přenechej tvého otce, jeho vlastnímu osudu." Řekla moje matka.**

Proč si špinit něčím takovým ošklivým a páchnoucím ruce.

**,,No konečně mluví jako pravý Zmijozel, vražda za to nestojí." Řekl radostně pan Malfoy.**

Ale pro dnešek konec, musím už jít na vlak do Bradavic a nenechat znát na sobě, že mám žalostný stav jménem kocovina.

**,,Hm to se dá skrýt." Prohlásil Longbottom. On měl s tím zkušenosti?**

**,,Pane Longbottome!" Vykřikla paní profesorka.**

**,,V čistě teoretické rovině, paní profesorko." Řekl přiliš rychle Longbottom, aby věřil, že je to pravda.**

Možná má někde Reg, ještě nějaký vyproštovák.

**,,Copak jsem nějaká lékárník?" Ptal se nakvašeně Reg.**

**,,Spíš si myslí Snape, že ještě něco u sebe máš, asi od tvojí opičky." Napsal Black a ďábelsky se usmál.**

**Reg zrudl, jako on by byl alkoholik. Jo měl rád, když se dalo něco ostřejšího do jídla, ale aby pil, to ne. Co si o něm Sirius myslel?**

**,,Doufám, pro tvoje vlastní dobro Regulusi, že tomu tak není." Řekl káravě pan Black.**

Bylo by záhodno, jinak prásknu Křiklanovi, že použil letax na jeho rybičky.

**,,Cože?" Vypustil ze sebe pan Black. To mu tak scházelo, to nestačilo ten prostředek v dýňové šťávě, to musel dát Reg rybičky pod letax. To ho chce zničit.**

**,,Co to těm rybkám, udělá?" Ptala se Alice. Hm to by mě také zajímalo?**

**,,Reg očividně vyhlásil válku tomu profesoru Křiklanovi." Konstatovala Petunie a já se ptal proč?**

**,,Brácho, proč ty rybky?" Ptal se přes tu tabulku Black.**

**,,Hm asi to byl dobrý nápad jak mu zkazit náladu. Křiklan není Zmijozel. Není vůbec fér, nadržuje moc holkám a kouká se jim jedině do výstřihu a na zadek, to má být profesor?" Ptal se Reg.**

**Paní profesorka zrudla zlostí a povídá ,,je to pravda pane Blacku?" Reg to odkýval. Mě tímto Křiklan nasral a myslím, že hodně lidí v místnosti. Pan Black by nejraději rozdrtil Křiklana jako žoužel. **

**,,Tohle prosím nechte zatím být, i na profesora Křiklan se dostane, nebojte." Řekl klidně George.**

**,,Dobrá, co se s těmi rybičkami?" Ptal se Potter, který ten Regův experiment asi děsně zajímal.**

Ti chudinky skončily úplně sjetý z toho letaxu

**,,Sjetý, to jako ten letax na ně zapůsobil jako droga?" Ptal se Lupin.**

**Reg pokrčil rameny, sám to nevěděl, protože to ještě neudělal.**

a spáchali hromadnou sebevraždu dobrovolnými skoky do tlamy paní Norissové,

**,,No tak měla Norisska hezký oběd nebo večeři." Řekl konsternovaně Reg. Myslel, že ty rybky vyvedou jinou ptákovinu.**

**,,Skvělý oběd rybky s letaxem." Napsal Black.**

**,,Zní to jako rybí pomazánka." Prohlásil Pettigrew a mě zkazil na tu danou pochutinu chuť.**

která měla pak děsnou sračku, jako by měla choleru. Posrala celý Křikův kabinet.

**,,UPS." Řekl jako by se mu nepovedla písemka Reg. S tím jak si nepočítal. Za to mu Filsch to těžko zapomene a Křik těžko rozchodí.**

**,,Regulusi!" Ozval se pan Black.**

**Reg se na něho pomalinku otočil.**

**,,Příště jim ten letax nedávej." Vzdychl pan Black**

**Reg na něho překvapeně hleděl, očekával výprask, ale ten nepřišel. Ujel mu autobus.**

**,,Dost dobrý brácho." Napsal Black.**

**,,Chudák paní Norissová." Řekla Alice. Ta se zastává snad každého zvířecího tvora, i té vychrtlé stvůry.**

_Zápis Severuse Tobiase Snapa ze 1977_

**,,Konečně konec!" Zajásal jsem. Ta kapitola se mi z celého srdce příčila jako ta minulá. Tohle bylo jako školní trest a ne dovolená.**

**,,Jo Snape, jen se neraduj budeme určitě číst o tobě někdy znovu." Zapražil mě pohledem Potter.**

**,, To určitě ne." Nesouhlasně jsem kroutil hlavou. To by byla noční můra.**

**,,Musím tě zklamat Severusi, ale James má pravdu, ještě jednou od tebe budeme číst, ale nebude to tak hrozný." Usmál se George, ale mě to připadalo jako konce světa.**

**,,Franku mohl bys vyndat dalšího čtenáře." Podal mu ten cylindr a křídu, jako předtím mě.**

**,,To jako to loví z toho klobouku?" Ptal se přes tabulku Black.**

**,,Jo ty si tu minule nebyl, ale prej je na něm nějaké kouzlo. Fakt zajímavé co ti lidé z minulosti vymysleli Sirie, je to jako tombola skoro." Prohlásil Lupin.**

**Longbottom se v tom klobouku hrabal mnohem déle než já a konečně vytáhl lístek. Oči mu se rozzářily.**

**,,Narcissa Blacková" Přečetl a zadíval se moc úsměvně na nejmladší ze sester Blackových.**

**To bude konec.**


	6. Kapitola 4 - Máma nebo přátelé, vyber si

_**Máma nebo přátelé, vyber si**_

**Longbottom se v tom klobouku hrabal mnohem déle než já a konečně vytáhl lístek. Oči se mu rozzářily.**

**,,Narcissa Blacková" Přečetl a zadíval se s úsměvem na nejmladší ze sester Blackových.**

**To bude konec.**

**,,Dobrá budu tedy číst já." Řekla Cissa a převzala od Longbottoma knížku.**

**,,Takže jestli to chápu dobře, tak budeme číst o roku 1978?" Ptala se Androméda.**

**George kývl.**

**,,Mohu se zeptat, kdy konečně doroste ta stolička a já budu moct mluvit?" Ptal se přes tu svojí tabulku Black.**

**,,No …" George se zadíval na svoje hodinky a řekl nakonec ,, no po téhle kapitole určitě, Siriusi. Přece jenom je to jen stolička a ne kost pánevní či vřetení." **

**Black byl z toho nadšen. Očividně ho to netěšilo být zticha, i když to pro mě byl dar z nebes.**

**,,Ehm tak já začnu." Řekla Narcissa a začala číst.**

Máma nebo přátelé, vyber si

**,,Další takový nadpis a zase s něčí matkou." Namítl Reg. Jeho matka to asi nebude, myslel si v tu chvíli.**

**,,Většinou matky a ženy hrají v životě všech podstatnou roli Regulusi." Dodal George.**

**,,S tím můžu souhlasit." Řekla s úsměvem paní profesorka a mě se skoro zdálo, jako by se jí ten hostitel líbil, znělo to na můj vkus moc romanticky.**

Dnešek byla jedna velká katastrofa, i když možná také ne. Hubelec, asi jo.

**,,Katastrofa a další?" Pozvedl obočí Gideon Prewett. To nestačily ty dvě kapitoly předtím?**

**,,Do jisté míry ano, Gideone, tento zápis je velmi důležitý, vysvětluje totiž to, co bude následovat v nadcházejících letech. Nebude to nic příjemného a musím vás varovat, budete slyšet o přátelích jako o nepřátelích a naopak a bude tomu zatěžko věřit, ale mohu vás ujistit, že nic není takové, jak se na první pohled zdá. V pozdějších letech se toto temno začne vyjasňovat a vy uvidíte pravou povahu věcí." Řekl velmi důrazně George a mě tak trochu připomněl Brumbála.**

**,,Dobrá budeme tedy věřit, že říkáte pravdu." Vzdychl pan Potter. Byl vážně znepokojen, tím jak George o této kapitole mluvil, jako by byla temná a zvratová, přitom jemu se zdálo, že to už byla první kapitole s Siriusem a jeho osudem polovičního sirotka.**

Nejsem si totiž vůbec jistý, co se bude dít dál. Stejně jednou skončím v Askabánu

**,,Ten člověk se bojí Askabánu, to něco zlého udělal?" Ptala se Alice.**

**George jako by se na chvilku zamyslel a pak odpověděl ,,v tom okamžiku ještě nic až mnohem později. Věci, které se nepromíjejí."**

**,,Tedy to asi moc hodný člověk nebude?" Ptala se paní Evansová.**

**,,Těžko říct, já bych ho považoval za hodně naivního hlupáka, ale vzhledem tomu, že já sám také nebyl od malička andílek tak to nehodlám posuzovat. Co jsme si, to jsme si." Řekl George a hleděl snad na každého, jako by říkal ,,každý si má zamést před vlastním prahem."**

**,,Dobrá, ale jsem zvědavá kdo ten neznámý je." Řekla moje matka.**

**,,Rozhodně se bojí Askabánu, toho kouzelnického vězení, ale co je na tom místě tak příšerného nechápu. Je to jenom vězení, ne mučírna nebo snad ano?" Ptala paní Evansová.**

**To jí Lily neřekla o mozkomorech? Přitom to bylo to první na co se ptala, když jsme se skamarádili.**

**,,Askabán by nebyl tak hrozný madam, kdyby tam nebyli mozkomoři." Otřepal se jako mokrý pes Fabián Prewett. Já se nedivil, ty stvoření mi naháněli hrůzu a to jsem je viděl jenom na magickém diapozitivu. Brrr.**

**,,Co je mozkomor?" Ptala se paní Evansová.**

**,,Stvoření z černé magie, vysává z duše člověka každou šťastnou vzpomínku nebo představu. Dělá z lidí nešťastné a smutné. Někteří ti z nejhorších trestanců jsou odsouzeni k polibku od toho stvoření a mozkomor z nich vysaje duši. Zůstane tělo bez žádné známky mysli. Většinou brzy zemřou. Je to něco jako trest smrti, mami." Vysvětlila Lily.**

**Moc dobře si vzpomínala na hodinu, kdy tato stvoření brali. Bylo to jako setkání Bloddy Mary. Všichni jsem s toho byli vystrašení.**

**,,Bože a to vážně existuje, něco tak odporného?" Ptala se paní Evansová.**

**,,Ano už od počátku věku. Dříve strašily kouzelníky, ale teď už je máme celkem pod kontrolou, díky Patronovu zaklínadlu a další bílé magii. Ty potvory se toho děsí." Řekl pan Potter.**

**,,Patronovo zaklínadlo, jako nějaký patron nebo anděl?" Ptala se paní Evansová zvědavě.**

**,,Ne tohle." Řekla Prewettova dvojčata a unisono vykřikla do prostoru ,,Expecto Patronum".**

**Z hůlek jim vyrazily proudy světla a ve vzduchu se objevila dvojice fretek nebo lasiček, přesně jsem to nepoznal, a začaly se hravě honit po celé místnosti.**

**,,Ale to je jako ta veverka předtím?" Prohlásila Petunie překvapeně. Nikdy to na živo neviděla, jenom o tom slyšela od Lily a myslela si, že je to kec. Teď už věřila. Byla to totiž úžasná podívaná. **

**,,Ano ta veverka bylo patronovo zaklínadlo mojí ženy. Každý člověk má jiného patrona, ale najdou se i vyjímky." Prohlásil George.**

**,,Jako u nás, jsme dvojčata a ty většinou mají stejného patrona." Řekl Fabián Prewett a jeho dvojče svorně souhlasilo.**

**,,Nebo z lásky k někomu blízkému, se může patron též proměnit." Řekla paní Longbottomová a vyslala svého patrona v podobě medvědice, která nahnala paní Evansové a Petunii strach. Nebyla totiž nejmenší, ale skoro dva metry do výšky. Tak velkého patrona jsem ještě neviděl. Ty vole.**

**,,Jaká škoda, tvoje zmije zmizela Gusto." Posteskl si pan Malfoy.**

**,,To je pro Harfa, pro jeho lásku, kterou mi až doposledka opětoval, Abraxaxy." Řekla se slzami v očích. V tu chvíli také lasičky a medvědice zmizely.**

**,,To jako dokáže každý kouzelník?" Ptala se udiveně paní Evansová.**

**,,Každý plnoletý kouzelník s dostatkem šťastných a hezkých vzpomínek nebo jednou jedinou, ale dostatečně silnou. Vyučuje se to v posledním ročníku v Bradavicích, je to totiž poměrně těžké kouzlo na zvládnutí." Prohlásila paní profesorka McGonagolová.**

**,,No v tomto se mýlíte, Minervo, znám více lidí než mám prstů u nohou a rukou co to zvládli dřív než v posledním ročníku a v neposlední řadě můj vlastní syn ho umí už od prvního ročníku stejně silně jako paní Longbottomová." Prohlásil George a vyrazil všem dospělým dech. To bylo jako možný?**

**,,To je fakt?" Ptala se bledá jako stěna paní profesorka a držela se stolu. Tohle za celou svojí kariéru neslyšela a byla otřesená. Kdyby se takové dítě našlo, musel by to být druhý Merlin. Ani Albus Brumbál neměl tak velký magický potenciál, aby toho byl schopen.**

**George kývl na souhlas a posléze řekl ,, děti mají více talentu, než jim Minervo přisuzuješ, mají kopu šťastných vzpomínek, takže v dnešní době se Patronovo zaklínadlo vyučuje už ve třetím ročníku a nikdo přitom tom nestrádá."**

**Paní profesorka McGonagolová byla z toho v limbu. Vzalo jí to dech. To vážně měla být pravda.**

**,,No potěš koště, nějak si připadám jako hodně zastaralé železo." Řekl pan Potter.**

**,,Ano jestli další generace jsou tak nadané, tak to musí byt doba přímo merlinovská." Řekl napjatě z dalších události pan Malfoy.**

**Narcissa byla také tou informací unešená a chtěla se dozvědět co nejvíce za nejkratší dobu.**

a toho se bojím jako všichni, pokud se najde někdo tak odvážný a dobrý v kouzlech, že ho porazí.

**,,Myslí tím Voldemorta?" Ptal se pan Black.**

**George kývl. Paní profesorka se začala tvářit kysele. Zase smrtijedi, těch měla po krk.**

**,,Tedy patří mezi ně?" Ptal se Lupin.**

**,,Ano, ale jak jsem předtím říkal Remusi, nikdy neposuzuj knihu podle obalu." Řekl George a kývl na Narcissu aby pokračovala.**

Možná bych to neměl psát, jestli to někdo najde, tak nechci pomyslet na následky. Hrozné.

**,,Ten člověk je vážně vystrašený, že by si nadělal do kalhot." Prohlásil Reg.**

**,,Veř mi, že na jeho místě Regulusi bys byl vystrašen stejně jako on." Řekl George.**

**,,To je v takové díře?" Ptal se Potter.**

**,,Uvidíš sám Jamesi, ale jak říkáš, ocitl se v díře, ze které se nevyhrabe." Dodal George a Narcissa pokračovala.**

Na druhé straně možná je to jistá ochrana, pro mojí nebohou maminku.

**,,Jak to může být pro něčí matku ochrana, když se přidal k nim?" Ptala se Lily. Přišlo jí to víceméně jako protimluv.**

**,,Bylo mnoho lidí, kteří si to mysleli Lily, mnozí. Raději se stali něčím, než trpět. Vím, že bys to ráda nazvala zbabělostí, ale nejprve si vyslechni celou kapitolu." Řekl jí na to George.**

**,,Mluvíte o tom člověku jako by jste ho měl rád." Řekla Androméda.**

**,,Ne to zajisté ne, ale mám k němu jistý respekt, dokázal se rozhodnout v něčem, v čem bych se já nemohl rozhodnout a raději bych zvolil smrt." Pronesl zcela vážně George.**

**V čem se musel ten člověk rozhodnout? Ptal jsem se v duchu.**

**,,Vy by jste se raději na jeho místě rozhodl pro vlastní smrt?" Ptal se pan Black a v jeho očích jsem zahlédl něco jako respekt a překvapení nad Georgem.**

**,,Ano, jak uvidíte." Řekl George a pokynul Narcisse aby četla dál.**

Není nějaká moc dobrá kouzelnice, jenom skvělá kuchařka.

**,,Dobrá jeho matka je dobrá kuchařka a ne kouzelnice, to mi zní nějak povědomě." Řekla Lily. Jako by to už od někoho slyšela, ale od koho?**

**,,To je jako Péťa." Řekl trochu bledý ve tvářích Potter a podíval se na svého kumpána.**

**,,Já asi ne, nejsem takový pitomec, aby se přidal však víš ke komu." Řekl Pettigrew.**

**George přesto hleděl směr Pottera a jeho přátel s velkým znepokojením. Měl snad Potter pravdu a byl autor tohoto Pettigrew? Dost těžko přestavitelné, přece si nepsal deník nebo denní záznamy. Nebo s tím jako Black začal až později? Kdo ví?**

Já také vůči ostatním jsem mizerný kouzelník, proti přesile bych jí nikdy neochránil.

**,,Ten má tedy sebevědomí, takhle se shazovat." Zakroutil hlavou pan Potter.**

**,,Ještě řekněte, že je to Nebelvír a já prokleju Moudrý klobouk." Řekl Longbottom.**

**George se rozesmál. To byla pravda, že to byl Nebelvír nebo co?**

**,,Franku uhodil si hřebík na hlavičku. Byl to student koleje Nebelvír." Řekl George a nemalou část osazenctva překvapil.**

**,,To se tedy student z mé koleje, přidal k té bezbožné skupině." Řekla vůčihledně otřesená paní profesorka McGonagolová.**

**,,Ano v každé koleji se našla černá ovce Minervo. Není to tak, že tento problém se týkal jenom Zmijozelské koleje, kde se vytvořil hlavní proud, ale i Hagwaspár, Mrzimor a Nebelvír přidaly své duše. Voldemort dokázal zlákat a zkazit kde koho." Řekl studeně George a díval se jí přímo do očí.**

**Paní profesorka polkla strachy, to znělo hrůzně.**

**,,Uf to je zlé, já myslel, že je to problém Zmijozelské koleje a ono se to týká celých Bradavic." Řekl pan Potter. Toho se totiž nejvíce obával. To neměl Brumbál vůbec tu školu pod kontrolou nebo co?**

**,,Ano Bradavice jsou pro mnohé bodem počátku a konce, nebo jak to vyjádřil můj bratranec ,,Bradavice berou a dávají víc než magii" a já jsem s ním v této věci za jedno." Prohlásil George. Ten člověk mluví snad v hádankách. Co tím myslel, bod počátku a konce? To jako to začalo v Bradavicích a skončí v Bradavicích. Měl jsem takové neblahé tušení, že mám pravdu.**

**Narcissa pokračovala ve čtení chtěla vědět, kdo je ten člověk.**

To říká jak James, také Sirius nebo Remus a to jsou mí přátelé.

**,,Já?" Ozval se Potter a Lupin a Black se přidal s tím samým, ale na tabulce. Kdo ten člověk byl, když znal tyto tři a považoval je za přátele. Počkej jejich společný přítel … je Pettigrew! Ten?!**

**Potter, má pravdu!**

**,,Ale to by znamenalo…" Lupin se také otočil směr Pettigrewa a vyvalil oči. Očividně mu to došlo.**

**,,Hele já nevím Réme, sice kdo to je, ale já bych vás takhle nepodrazil." Hájil se Pettigrew.**

**,,Kdo pak Péťo? Ty jsi náš společný přítel." Řekl sklesle Potter.**

**,,Nevím, ale já to nejsem." Kroutil hlavou Pettigrew.**

**,,No možná se uvidí, budu číst dál." Řekla Narcissa a kousla se do rtu. Přečetla si totiž pár řádku dál než měla a věděla pravý opak. Už věděla co tím George myslel a nezáviděla Pettigrevovi za nic na světě. Byl postaven před něco, v čem by se ani ona sama nemohla rozhodnout. A to si myslela, že je dospělá.**

No možná byli, nevím, jestli se mám po dnešku vůbec s nimi stýkat, jestli mi to náhodou nezakážou.

**,,Ale …" Potterovi uvízla slova v krku, mimořádně. Vůbec nevěděl co pořádně říct.**

**,,Nech Cissu číst dál." Řekla Androméda. Měla divný pocit, že se něco ohromně kazí v jejím životě a životě ostatních, ale nedokázala říct co.**

Může se stát cokoliv. Rozhodně jsem se k nim nepřidal ze svobodné vůle.

**,,Takže ten člověk byl donucen. Já myslela, že Smrtijedi se přidávají sami od sebe?" Ptala se paní Potterová.**

**,,Ne, dalo by se říct, že Smrtijedi jako takoví, paní Potterová se dělili na ty dobrovolné, kteří se přidali z vlastní svobodné vůle a na ty co se přidali z důvodů donucení. Těch bylo rozhodně více a nebyli tak oddaní jako ti pravý Smrtijedi. Byli to pohůnci a v některých případech dokonce rebelové co hráli na obě dvě strany a ti mají u mě obzvlášť respekt a někteří dokonce jsou za to považováni za hrdiny." Řekl George a hleděl na mě a Rega, ale proč to?**

**,,Dobrá, takže i Smrtijedi jsou rozštěpení, ti je dobré vědět." Řekl s úsměvem pan Potter.**

**,,Voldemort nemá tu svojí kohortu tak úplně pod palcem jak si myslí." Řekl pan Black.**

Zas takový vůl nejsem, ale měl jsem obří strach. Chtěli zabít mojí maminku!

**,,Dobrá víme z jakého důvodu se ten člověk přidal." Řekl celý nesvůj Longbottom. On by rozhodně svojí mámu ve štichu nenechal. Byla to jediná opora co mu zůstala.**

Přijel jsem z Bradavic a oni tam prostě už na mě čekali, jména si v pohodě můžete domyslet.

**,,Takže jeho matku drželi v zajetí nebo jak tomu mám rozumět?" Ptal se Fabián Prewett.**

**,,Pravděpodobně ano, přesně se to neví, Fabiáne. Tohle jedna z mála z věcí o které nevím." Řekl ten George.**

**,,Dobrá, kývl." Ale moc moudrý z toho Fabián Prewett nebyl.**

Možná je poslal, však víte kdo nebo Lestrengrová, ta by toho byla schopná.

**,,Lestrangeová, jako madam Lestrengrová?" Ptal se udiveně Abraxax. On znal přece Verbenu Lestrangeovou už od plenek a ta by ani mouše neublížila natož, aby se přidala k někomu tak příšernému jak byl ten Voldemort. Byla to milující matka dvou synu a paní domu Lestregre.**

**,,Verbena by toto nikdy neudělala, tak o kom ten člověk mluví?" Ptal se Orion Black.**

**,,Ne to je její budoucí snacha, sice neznám Verbenu Lestrangeovou dostatečně, ale tento skutek dosti jistě nevykonala." Řekl George a uklidnil pár lidí v místností.**

**,,Dobrá takže její snacha, ale to by znamenalo, že se přidali i její synové, jak se ještě jednou jmenovali?" Ptal se Orion Black. Ty dva potkal na rozdíl od jejich matky jenom dvakrát a jejich jména si nepamatoval.**

**,,Rastabán a Rudolfus." Připomněl hned Abraxax.**

**,,Díky, jsou tedy tito pitomci též smrtijedi?" Ptal se Orion Black.**

**George kývl. Pan Black se jenom zamračil, měl takové neblahé tušení, ale nevěděl, jestli je to pravda.**

**,,Rudolfus chodil přece do mého ročníku, ten, že je smrtijed!" Řekla nevěřícně Androméda. Velmi dobře si toho chytráka pihovatého a s akné pamatovala. Nejednou mu vybuchl kotlík v lektvarech a ani nezvládl OVCE z přeměnování, jak byl tupý.**

**George kývl.**

**,,No ropušníku skákavej já myslela, že ten Voldemort je chytřejší. Vzít takové pako jako je Rudolfus, jaký prospěch z toho bude mít?" Ptala se Androméda.**

**,,Bezmeznou oddanost." Řekl jednoduše George.**

**Androméda zmkla. I já to pochopil. Člověk s jednoduchým myšlením a oddaností k čistokrevnosti, Voldemotrovi uvěří než lidé, kteří tomu nevěří. Bylo to jenom o vychování toho člověka a jeho mozkovně.**

Vyhrožovali mi. Mě Petru Pettigrewovi.

**Nastalo ticho. Nikdo pořádně nevěděl co říct. Těžko bych ho označil za zrádce. Já sám bych asi udělal to samé, kdyby šlo o Lily a její rodinu nebo mojí matku. Potter se sice mračil na Pettigrewa, ale raději se kousl do rtu, než aby něco řekl. Nechtěl už asi z toho důvodu, že předtím Pettigrew se zapřísáhl, že je nezradí. Black hleděl směr dolů a měl zavřené oči, jako by meditoval, ale to asi těžko dělal. Lupin zatínal pěsti a otevíral je jako by se nemohl rozhodnout jestli Pettigrewa praštit nebo ne.**

**,, Já myslel, že vy čtyři jste přátelé?" Ptal se Reg.**

**,,Také, že jsme." Zavrčel zlostně Potter.**

**,,Tak proč se k tomu nijak nevyjádříte?" Ptal se dál Reg.**

**,,JAK ASI TY PITOMČE SE K TOMU MÁM VYJÁDŘIT! PETR JE MŮJ KAMARÁD A ON NEMĚL NA VÝBĚR! JASNÝ, KDYBYCH TO VĚDĚL, TAK BYCHOM SE SAMOZŘEJMĚ ZA NĚHO POSTAVIL I JAKO VLKODLAK A KLIDNĚ TY CO SI ŘÍKAJÍ SMRTIJEDI ROZTRHAL NA KOUSKY, ALE ONO TO BLACKU TAK JEDNODUCHÝ A RŮŽOVÝ NENÍ." Vykřičel se na něho Lupin. To jsem v životě neviděl, aby Lupin takto ztratil nervy a prostě na někoho začal na plné pecky řvát.**

**,,Réme." Zatlačil ho Pettigrew zpět do židle a tvářil se jako u umírajícího.**

**,,No co, je to pravda, Péťo." Řekl stále doutnající Lupin a hleděl do místnosti, kde na něho překvapeně hleděli jako by ho nikdy předtím neviděli.**

**,,Nech toho za to si můžu sám, jsem slabý kouzelník." Řekl tiše Pettigrew a bylo mu do breku.**

**,,Možná si slabý kouzelník, Péťo, ale jsi náš kamarád." Načmáral na tabulku Black.**

**,,My se tě jen tak nevzdáme jen tak, ať budeš smrtijed nebo ne." Řekl Potter. Jestli to Pottere neodvoláš, pitomče.**

**,,Dostal si se do toho nedobrovolně." Vzdychl Longbottom.**

**,,Tak i tak dostal ses do dost hustý kaše." Nasadil nakyslý výraz Gideon Prewett.**

**,,Otázka je jak se vůči tomu postavíš." Řekl pan Black. Nechtěl toho chlapce nikterak odsuzovat, už kvůli tomu co řekl George a kvůli tomu, že to byl přítel jeho syna.**

Proč zrovna mě, to jenom kvůli Siriusovi nebo kvůli Jamesovi, netuším.

**,,Proč myslíš, že je to kvůli nám, Peťo?" Ptal se Potter.**

**,,No asi kvůli tomu co se stalo u Siria doma a ještě tomu je tvůj táta bystrozor, možná proto." Řekl Pettigrew a já znovu žasl. Zase jednou jsem zažil, že Pettigrew nebyl tak tupý jak se zdál.**

**I pan Potter nad tím žasl. Nikdy si nemyslel, že by mohlo dostat jeho povolání do nebezpečí i jeho syna a jeho přátele. Samozřejmě už nad tím párkrát uvažoval, ale nikdy se nic nestalo. To je ta válka s Voldemortem tak krutá.**

**,,Drahý já nevím jak ty, ale není to naše chyba, že James a jeho přátelé se dostali do takových potíží?" Ptala se paní Potterová a byla celá nesvá z toho všeho. Ta budoucnost se vůbec nelíbila.**

**,,Dost možná, ale nevím sám. Je to budoucnost a co já o ní můžu už říct Doreo." Vzdychl pan Potter.**

**,,Nebojte váš podíl na tomto je nepatrný, spíš má na tom podíl bláznovství paní Blackové, která chtěla svého syna dostat zpět domů buď živého nebo mrtvého." Řekl studeně George.**

**Black se zatvářil jako by se měl rozplakat. Dost jsem ho chápal, cítil vinu za to co se stalo jeho příteli.**

**,,Sirie, ty za to nemůžeš. To matka se zbláznila na dobro, když se rozhodla tě dostat tímto domu, rádoby mezi své." Řekl Reg.**

**,,Ano tvůj bratr má pravdu Siriusi, není to tvá chyba, spíše má, že já jsem tomu nedokázal svou lenivostí zabránit. Ty za to zodpovědnost neneseš." Prohlásil pan Black.**

Padla na mě těžká volba, měl jsem si vybrat, život mé maminky nebo životy mých přátel.

**,,Velmi těžká volba." Řekla moje matka. Já mohl jenom souhlasit.**

**,,Přesto se dokázal Petr rozhodnout, což s ohledem k okolnostem zasluhuje jistý respekt." Řekla paní profesorka. Petr Pettigrew sice nebyl nikdy její nejlepší žák, ale snažil se o nejlepší výkon vždy. Chtěl se podle ní vyrovnat svým přátelům ve všech ohledech.**

**Pettigrew vděčně podíval na paní profesorku. Asi její slova ho potěšila, těžko říct.**

Jak jsem se mohl nad něčím takovým rozhodnout.

**,,Tomu se nedá nic vytknout, přátelé jsou stejně důležití jako rodiče." Řekla moje matka a usmála se na mě.**

**,,Ano rodiče nás provází po většinu života a kamarádi a přátelé jsou naší společníci na naší cestě co nás utváří, Elien." Řekla paní Longbottomová.**

**,,Jedno bez druhého nejde." Řekl pan Black na závěr.**

Možná až si to někdy přečtu znovu, o čem dosti pochybuji, tak bych rozhodl jinak, ale dnes jsem se rozhodl pro to, co je mi milé od mala. Pro moji maminku.

**,,Kdo by se tak nerozhodl, s výjimkou bratří Blacků." Řekl Longbottom a zvedl ruku, že on jo, což také udělali i ostatní, kromě Luciuse a samozřejmě bratří Blacků u kterých to také každý chápal.**

**,,Proč si nezvedl Luciusi ruku?" Ptal se jeho otec. Samozřejmě věděl, že jí nikdy nepoznal, ale on mu stále dokola opakoval, že ho milovala.**

**,,Jak to mám vědět tati, přece můžu za to já." Řekl tiše Lucius a já ho takového ani neznal. Lucius měl povahu spíše vychloubačnou než tak nejistou.**

**,,Luciusi, synu, kolikrát jsem ti říkal, že tě milovala od doby co věděla, že tě očekává, nemůžeš za to, že zemřela. Dobře věděla, že podstupuje riziko, ale ona se nedala odradit. TY ZA TO NEMŮŽEŠ!" Vykřikl Abraxax na závěr a já viděl, že se mu zaleskly v očích slzy. Nevěděl jsem, že Lucius nikdy nepoznal svojí matku, ale jisté věci mi to vysvětlilo. Hlavně jeho nechuť vůči svátku matek.**

**Lucius povzdychl a zvedl ruku též, jako by se za to divadlo předtím styděl.**

**,,Poslyš Luciusi, možná není tvoje matka mezi námi, ale určitě se tam zehora na nás kouká a nebyla by ráda, kdyby si to neudělal, nezvedl ruku. Rozhodně by jí to nepotěšilo, Belindu." Řekla moje matka.**

**,,Vy jste jí znala?" Ptal se opařený Lucius.**

**,,Ano kdo myslíš, že dohodil rande tvému otci s tou krásnou dámou." Zasmála se moje matka a pan Malfoy zrudl. To jako moje matka byla něco jako dohazovačka nebo co?**

**,,Elien!" Zavrčel pan Malfoy.**

**,,Ale potrefená husa se ozvala, ale je to pravda. Vyvolala to schválně mezi tebou a Belindou, aby se konečně přiznala. Skončilo to nakonec velice vášnivým polibkem ve Zmijozelské společence před skoro celou kolejí. Ne, Abraxaxy kolego." Řekl přesladce pan Black a připomněl mi velmi Rega.**

**Pan Malfoy nabyl barvy rajčete, která nehezky kontrastovala z jeho blond vlasy.**

**,,Tati!?" Zíral jako z jara na svého otce Lucius. On mu to vyprávěl totiž trochu jinak. Proč mu lhal?**

**,,Proč musíš vždy Blacku být takový mluvka." Řekl nakysle pan Malfoy, pořád rudý ve tvářích.**

**,,Hej to bylo snad tenkrát nejzajímavější vyznání lásky co jsem kdy viděl. Ještě k tomu tam strčil nos Křiklan a když se vás pokusil oddělit tak se mu Belinda zahryzla do ruky jako pes a Křiklan se slovy ,,tak tady jsem skončil" vzal nohy na ramena a utekl. Prohlašoval před Dippetem, že Belinda je nepříčetná." Pan Black se rozesmál.**

**,,Ne.." Otevřeli ostatní nad tím hubu a pan Malfoy by raději před pohledy skryl pod stůl. Mě to přišlo neuvěřitelně vtipný. Křiklan pokousán vlastní studentkou a ještě k tomu matkou Luciuse Malfoye! Merlinova noho, to bylo super.**

**,,Oh proto má Křiklan strach před zamilovanými páry." Rozesmála se paní profesorka McGonagolová.**

**,,Tati ty si to vybásnil jinak, ale díky panu Blackovi znám pravdu." Zazubil se Lucius.**

**Pan Malfoy něco mumlal o moc vychytralým Blackovi.**

Dlužím jí to a nechci jí ztratit jako tátu. Ten mi zemřel před rokem na dračí spalničky.

**,,Tati." Řekl smutně Pettigrew. Očividně těžko tuhle zprávu nesl, ale z mého pohledu my to vysvětlilo, proč si hleděl života své mami, víc než přátel. Jeho otec už nežil nějakou dobu.**

**,,Péťo je mi to líto." Řekl Lupin.**

**,,Vážně moc líto."Dodal k tomu Potter.**

**,,Péťo, ale měl bys vědět, že nejsi sám." Napsal Black.**

**Oni jsou vážně velmi dobří kamarádi, na to jak se chovají k ostatním, tak drží při sobě, jak se zdá.**

**,,Dračí spalničky jsou velmi závažná nemoc." Řekla paní Potterová.**

**,,Málo kdo jí přežije a když už, tak může to zanechat trvalé následky." Řekl pan Black.**

**,,To je asi nějaká magická nemoc?" Ptala se paní Evansová.**

**,,Ano projevuje se to jako obyčejné spalničky, ale je pro kouzelníka je to mnohem horší. Tato nemoc původně se projevovala jenom u draku jako nezákeřné onemocnění, ale díky neškodnému kontaktu s nemocnými draků se to dostalo i mezi kouzelníky. Přitom je zvláštní, že to napadá jenom kouzelníky po padesátce. Ti většinou nemají tolik síly to přežít." Vzdychl pan Black. Jeho strýc na to zemřel a nebylo to snadné umírání.**

**,,Chápu." Řekla paní Evansová. Očividně to byla velice zákeřná nemoc v magickém světě.**

Možná je to nefér vůči mým přátelům, ale možná by to pochopili.

**,,Myslím, že ano." Řekl trochu nejistě Potter.**

**,,Jistě." Řekl stále skálopevně přesvědčený Lupin.**

**,,Petr by nikdy nikomu neublížil." Napsal Black.**

**,,Je obdivuhodné, jak si navzájem věříte." Prohlásil pan Potter.**

**Byl velmi zaujat pevným přátelstvím jeho syna s jeho přáteli. Byli jako bratři. **

**,,Jsou to moji přátelé, tati. Dal bych za ně obě ruce do ohně, kdyby na to přišlo." Řekl Potter a mě vzal dech. Potter jim bezmezně věřil.**

**,,Slova Nebelvíra." Řekla trochu smutně moje matka.**

Vím, že Remus ztratil před rokem také mamku a dal by, kdo ví co jí mít zpět.

**,,Mami." Řekl se slzami v očích Lupin. Bylo mu jeho ztráty líto. Matku ztratil ve stejný rok jako já. Děsný, to jsem Lupinovi nepřál.**

**,,Black Lupina jen tiše objal. Připadal jsem si v horroru. Proč každý z nás tak najednou ztrácí rodiče. Měli žít mnohem déle.**

**Lupin se trošičku uklidnil a tiše a s velkým polknutím předtím se zeptal. ,,Jak se to stalo?"**

**George se nepříjemně podíval na svoje ruce a já si všimnul, že si mne tu jizvu co má na dlani. Potom odpověděl, ačkoliv by raději neodpověděl.**

**,,Smrtijedi jí zabili. Nevím přesně kolik jich bylo, vím jméno jen jednoho, co se na tom podílel a to byl Antonín Dolohov. Promiň Remusi, že nevím víc." Řekl útrpně George a mnul si dál tu jizvu na dlani. George věděl víc, ale nechtěl říct, nebo se bál jak to vezme Lupin. Vážně jsem netušil.**

**,,Kde jsem byl já?" Ptal se skoro nezřetelně Lupin, jako by se bál odpovědi.**

**,,Byl jsi v Bradavicích Remusi." Řekl George. Aha takže se to muselo stát ve školním roce. Chudák Lupin.**

Sirius také ztratil tátu a matku kvůli tomu pohřbil za živa a k rodině se nehlásí.

**,,Siriusi to si neměl dělat." Řekl Reg. Byl smutný, že ho v budoucnosti jeho vlastní bratr nepovažuje za bratra.**

**,,Sorry." Napsal Black.**

Doufám že to pochopí a nebudou mi říkat, zrádče.

**,,To až mnohem později Petře a jak uvidíš, budou mít důvod." Řekl podezřele chladně George.**

**Pettigrew zbledl. Co by mohl ten trumbera udělat? Není nikterak dobrý kouzelník jak jsem věděl.**

**,,Co by nám už mohl Petr udělat prosím vás?" Ptal se Potter.**

**,,Uvidíte sami, všichni za to zaplatíte, včetně Petra." Řekl studeně George.**

**Potter a jeho kamarádi zbledli. Znělo jim to hrůzně a mě také. Co probůh mohl Pettigrew provést.**

To bych nechtěl, to bych si tu pravačku raději uřízl.

**,,To by ti moc Petře nepomohlo. Znamení je jenom kus kouzla, které je po celém těle. Je to velmi hrůzná magie co sesílá Voldemort na svoje přisluhovače. Vím o člověku co se o to pokusil a zemřel. Nemohl zastavit krvácení. Bylo to součást Voldemortova kouzla." Řekl smutně George, jak by věděl o koho se to jednalo. Jako by toho člověka znal.**

**Pettigrew byl bledý jako samotná smrt, ta představa té hrůzné smrti nelákala. Mě samotnému to připadalo šílené co Voldemort pro svoje přisluhovače vytvořil.**

Tohle se stalo dne, kdy jsem se já Petr stal smrtijedem.,

**,,Ta věta zní divně." Řekl Longbottom.**

**,,Co je ti zas divné?" Ptal se zlostně Potter.**

**,,No vědět, že Petr bude smrtijed a jako bystrozor se mu možná někdy v budoucnosti budu muset postavit do cesty. Je to dost šílená představa." Zakroutil hlavou Longbottom.**

**,,Aha…" Řekl Potter a raději mlčel. Nechtěl nic říct vůči Pettigrewově už tak mizerné situaci.**

abych ochránil mojí drahou maminku, jediný den poté co jsem ukončil ne moc dobře, ale ukončil docházku na Bradavice.

**,,Voldemort očividně tahá do války stále mladší lidi a možná už i děti." Řekl Weasley otřásl se jako mokrý pes.**

**,,Ano překročil tuhle hranici, co si Gridewald nikdy nedovolil, tím pro mě není člověk." Řekl pan Malfoy. Nerad souhlasil s Weasleym, ale dobře věděl, že i on má rodinu a udělal by pro svoje děti všechno.**

Snad to neskončí katastrofou. Bojím se, že ano.

**,,Jak pro koho Petře." Řekl George.**

**Lily se kousla znovu do rtu. To co se stane v budoucnosti té partě pitomců, nevypadalo vůbec dobře. Jako by se všichni měli nacpat do jednoho záchraného kruhu a nebylo tam místo ani pro jednoho.**

_Zápis Petra Pettigreweva dne 31.června 1978_

**,,Dobrá to bylo krátké ale bylo tam dost informací." Prohlásila Narcissa.**

**,,Ano bohužel." Řekla Androméda, která nebyla nikterak nadšená, že se k ní Sirius nehodlá v budoucnosti hlásit, ale co už zmůže, je to očividně paličák.**

**,,Teď je řada na tobě, aby si vylovila nového čtenáře Narcisso." Podal ten cylindr a kus křídy George. Narsissa byla velmi zvědavá, takže to jméno vytáhla velmi rychle. Nasadila velmi zvláštní úsměv, který mívala, když měla něco za lubem.**

**,,Tak kdo to sestřičko je?" Ptala se Bella.**

**,,Paní profesorka McGonagolová." Prohlásila Cissa.**

**Je je, tak to bude zajímavé. Jenom doufám, že se to nebude podobat jejímu výkladu, ale snad ne.**

**,,Dobrá, slečno Blacková, budu tedy podle toho klobouku číst já. Jsem sama zvědavá co to bude v tom roce 1979." Usmála se jako její zvířecí podoba kočky.**

**Převzala od Narcissi knihu, aby mohla číst.**

**Black si sundal ten pitomý šátek, ale místo aby ho schoval tak ho smotal do takového divného provazovitého stavu a udělal si toho něco jako čelenku, že vypadal jako pirát. Už stačila jenom klapka přes oko.**

**,,Siriusi, to vypadá divné." Řekl trochu divně Lupin jako by potlačoval smích.**

**,,Mě se to líbí a konečně nemám vlasy přes oči, Réme." Konečně mohl Black zas mluvit.**

**Ještě si rozpustil vlasy, takže vypadal trochu jako holka. Reg se pokoušel nesmát, ale vůbec se mu to nedařilo.**

**,,Mohla bych konečně začít číst a pane Blacku nechte těch nechutných modních výstřelků nebo si konečně dojděte k holiči." Řekla podrážděně paní profesorka McGonagolová.**

**,,Ano madam." Řekl rychle Black a trochu zbledl. Uvázal si tedy tím šátkem ohon do zadu, jako to dělával svojí kravatou při famfrpálových zápasech. I to vypadalo na té jeho šišce divně, ale co už by vypadalo při Blackově kštici normálně. Asi nic.**

**Paní profesorka si povzdychla, našpulil rty a začala číst.**


End file.
